Complicated Love
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: "Yah! Itu pemaksaan namanya! Dan apa? Menyuruh seluruh penghuni sekolah melihat? Memang kau mau menyuruhku meminta maaf seperti apa, menari ala Bollywood di halaman?" / Henry terpekur. "… Gege.." / Jadi, kau mengajakku ke sini untuk.. Minta putus?" /Jo Twins, KyuMin, HunHan, KaiDo, ZhouRy, dll./
1. Chapter 1

_Tiga sahabat yang terjebak kisah cinta masing-masing.._

_Perasaan pada adik tiri.._

_Perasaan pada seseorang yang dingin bagai es.._

_Perasaan pada saudara kembar yang berandal.._

_Mereka bertiga pun saling menguatkan tanpa mengetahui takdir yang menentukan salah seorang dari mereka akan terjerumus dalam jurang kesedihan._

-.-

"_Hyuung!_ Banguun!" teriakan Sehun di pagi hari yang cerah sukses membuat seorang Xi Luhan terlonjak dari tempat tidur.

"Astaga, Sehunnie! Telingaku sakit.." gerutu Luhan sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya yang berdenging.

"Salah _hyung_ sendiri tidak mau bangun-bangun. _Ppali.. Eomma _dan _appa _sudah menunggu." Dengan tidak berperasaan, Sehun menarik selimut tebal Luhan. Luhan berusaha menarik ujung yang lain dan mempertahankan selimutnya. Alhasil, terjadi tarik-menarik antara _hyung _dan _dongsaeng _itu.

"Kembalikan selimutku, Oh Se Hun..!"

"_Aniyaa! _Kau harus mandi sekarang, _hyung_!" tolak Sehun. Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, dan Sehun yang masih menarik kuat-kuat akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Rasakan itu!"

Luhan mengambil langkah seribu sebelum adik tirinya itu mengamuk dan mengejarnya.

-.-

"Hannie, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Kwangmin dan Sungmin sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Suruh _eomma _seraya mengoleskan selai coklat di roti panggang Sehun.

"_Jinjjayo_? Aku pamit dulu.. _Eomma, appa, _Hunnie!" Luhan menyambar rotinya dan berlari keluar. Menemui kedua sahabatnya.

"_Hyungg..._ Susumu belum kau minum! Kau tidak akan bertambah tinggi lhoo..!" lagi-lagi teriakan Sehun. Kali ini mengingatkan Luhan untuk meminum susu stroberinya.

"Aissh, aku sudah cukup tinggi. Aku tidak mau jadi tiang listrik sepertinya." Gumam Luhan, sebal "Tapi kau tetap menyukainya, kan?" goda Sungmin.

"Y, yaah! Minniee!" seru Luhan, mukanya memerah.

"Iya, kaan?"

"Ish, bicara denganmu membuatku bertambah tua!"

"Memang kau sekarang umur berapa, _eoh_? Masih berasa usia 14 tahun?"

"Hahaha~!"

Kwangmin tertawa melihat Luhan yang marah karena digoda terus oleh Sungmin.

"Hey, hey.. Sudahlah. _Kajja, _kita bisa berurusan dengan Park s_eonsaeng _kalau terlambat." Lerai Kwangmin.

"Santai, Kwang.. Kita baru masuk 30 menit lagi. Lagipula jarak kita tinggal 400 meter." kata Sungmin sambil melirik arloji pink kesayangannya. Kwangmin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kwangie, bagaimana Youngmin?" tanya Luhan. Detik kemudian dia menyesal menanyakan itu karena raut wajah Kwangmin berubah drastis.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak berubah." Jawab Kwangmin. Dia memaksakan senyum ketika Sungmin dan Luhan menatapnya khawatir.

"_Mianhae, _Kwang." Sesal Luhan. Kwangmin merangkul _namja aegyo_ itu.

"_Gwenchanayo, _Han."

"Kalian berdua ini! Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan yang lain?" keluh Sungmin.

Ketiga _namja _yang bersahabat itu diam dan melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju BSX Senior High School.

"Eh, Kwangmin _oppa_, Sungmin _oppa_, Luhan _oppa_! _Annyeong_..." sapa Lee Son Kyu, _hoobae_ kesayangan KwangSungHan. Kenapa? Karena Sunny-panggilan Son Kyu-sangat baik dan mengerti masalah mereka bertiga.

"_Annyeong, _Sunny. Mana _namjachingu-_mu?" tanya Kwangmin, iseng. Wajah Sunny langsung bersemu.

"Ah, Seungri _oppa _sedang apel OSIS. Sebentar lagi juga selesai." Jelas Sunny. Sungmin yang gemas melihat pipi tembam Sunny segera mencubit kedua daging kenyal itu.

"Auww, Sungmin _oppa! Appoo_..." rengek Sunny. Luhan menarik tangan Sungmin dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sunny.

"_Mian, _Sunny. Kau tahu, kan, Sungmin itu seperti apa." Ujar Luhan, kalem.

"_Ne, ne. _Apa aku diet saja ya, agar pipiku tidak _chubby_ lagi?" sungut Sunny sambil mengelus pipinya yang kemerah-merahan.

"_Andwae..._ Sunny-ku tidak boleh diet! Siapa yang berani menyuruhnya diet?" Seungri, _namjachingu _Sunny, tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah sangar.

"_Aigoo_, tenanglah, Ri. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyuruh _princess aegyo-_ mu ini diet." Tawa Kwangmin. Seungri memandang kesal s_unbae_ nya itu.

"Awas saja kalau sampai aku melihat Sunny kurus kering." Ancam Seungri. Sunny meninju pelan lengan Seungri.

"_Oppa_.. Aku juga tidak mau diet.. Kalau aku diet, aku tidak akan imut lagi, kan?" rajuk Sunny.

"Aku juga tidak mau melihatmu terlalu langsing, _chagi_. Aku berjanji akan mengerjai habis-habisan ketiga orang ini kalau sampai mereka memprovokasimu untuk diet ketat."

"Ya! Seungri _pabbo_, siapa yang mau menyuruh Sunny diet, hah?" teriak Luhan, tidak terima.

"Bisa saja, kan? Week!"

"Grrr... Dasar _hoobae _setan!"

"Dasar _sunbae _sok imut!"

"_MWO_? Yahh!"

"TEEET, TEEEETT, TEEETT.." Suara bel yang nyaring menyadarkan kelima manusia yang sedang bercakap-cakap (berdebat) ini.

"Cepat, ayo masuk!"

Kwangmin menuju kelas XII IPA 3, Sungmin menuju kelas XII IPS 1, Luhan menuju kelas XII IPA 2, sedangkan Sunny dan Seungri memasuki kelas XI IPS 1.

"_Annyeong_, Luhan." Sapa Lee Joon, teman sebangku Luhan.

"_Annyeong,_ Joon." Balas Luhan. Dia menghempaskan pantatnya keras di kursi. Joon mengernyitkan dahi melihatnya.

"Pagi-pagi, kok, sudah marah? _Waeyo_?" tanya Joon.

"Hahaha, kepalaku agak penat setelah berdebat dengan Seungri, yang jadi wakil ketua OSIS dari kelas XI IPS 1.."

Joon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar alasan Luhan.

"_Hoobae_ setan itu tidak pernah kapok mencari gara-gara, ya? Aku heran kenapa dia bisa menjadi wakil ketua OSIS."

"Aku lebih heran kenapa Sunny yang polos nan imut mau berpacaran dengan _evil magnae_ itu..."

"Ya, ya. Padahal Sunny juga jadi incaran _namja-namja _single. Sepertinya Seungri memang memiliki daya tarik sendiri, haha.."

Perbincangan keduanya terhenti karena Bae _seonsaengnim_ memasuki kelas.

"Baik, murid-muridku.. Kita akan mengadakan game asyik. Kupikir kalian pasti setuju mengingat pelajaran Fisika ini agak membosankan." Kata Bae_ seonsaengnim_ yang disambut sorakan antusias penghuni kelas XII IPA 2.

Sementara di kelas XII IPS 1,

Sungmin berulang kali menguap. Jang _seonsaengnim_ terus menceritakan sejarah Korea Selatan tanpa mempedulikan siswa-siswinya yang memasang tampang bosan.

Jadi ingin tidur saja...

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin membuka matanya lebar-lebar mendengar bentakan itu.

"N, ne, _seonsaeng_..?"

"Kurasa perpustakaan adalah tempat yang bisa kau datangi daripada kau tertidur di kelasku!"

"_Arraseo, seonsaeng..._" gumam Sungmin takut lalu melesat ke luar kelas.

Di perpustakaan :

"Sungmin, kau tidak ada pelajaran?" tanya Shi Min Ah, penjaga perpustakaaan.

"Ada, Min Ah _noona_. Tapi Jang _seonsaeng _mengusirku." Jawab Sungmin. Shi Min Ah mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau bebas melakukan apa saja di sini, Min. Tapi jangan ribut, _arra_? Aku ada urusan. Aku tinggal, ne?"

"Ye.." balas Sungmin malas melihat Shi Min Ah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah rak buku paling pojok. Selain rak buku itu berisi novel-novel remaja semua, posisinya juga dekat dengan jendela besar perpustakaan dan sofa.

Namja _aegyo _itu mencari sebuah novel yang ingin dibacanya dari kemarin.

"Ah! Itu novel yang kucari!" bisik Sungmin melihat novel berjudul Complicated Love di rak paling atas.

"Uuuh."

Sungmin berjinjit agar bisa mengambil novel. Tapi susah, mengingat badannya yang cukup pendek.

"Aissh, tinggi se..."

Sreeet-

Sepasang tangan merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Sampai tangan Sungmin mampu meraih novel yang diinginkannya.

"Kyaaa, siapa yang..?" teriak Sungmin sambil berbalik dengan wajah memerah. Dia terdiam memandang namja berambut ikal kecoklatan yang berdiri di depannya dengan raut datar.

"Kyuhyun?"

Cho Kyuhyun, _namjachingu-_nya, kembali berjalan menuju sofa yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal, hingga hanya mampu memuat satu orang untuk duduk di sana.

"Kyu, gomawo.." ucap Sungmin. Mengikuti Kyuhyun yang mulai sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Hn."

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya dan berbalik. Berniat mencari sofa lain karena sofa merah yang diduduki Kyuhyun sudah penuh.

"..Ming, kau mau ke mana?" panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh.

"Mencari tempat duduk."

"Kenapa tidak duduk di sini?"

"Duduk di mana? Sofa itu penuh dengan buku-bukumu." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai, membuat Sungmin bergidik sendiri.

"Kau bisa duduk di sini, Minimin."

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepu pahanya. Mengisayaratkan pada _namja _di depannya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

BLUSH~

"_M, mwo_? _Andwaee_...!" tolak Sungmin. Mendengar penolakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memasang raut datarnya, _lagi_.

".. Ish, kau gila, Kyu." Desis Sungmin. Antara malu, kesal dan malas.

"Aku hanya gila kalau kita berdua saja." Seringai Kyuhyun. Lalu menarik tangan Sungmin hingga terduduk di pangkuannya.

Sungmin mendesah kecil.

-.-

Istirahat...

Kwangmin dan Luhan berjalan bersama untuk mencari Sungmin. Sunny dan Seungri sudah ke kantin duluan untuk mencari tempat.

"Ke mana perginya BunnyMin?" tanya Luhan seraya celingak-celinguk.

"Kata teman-temannya, dia pergi ke perpus karena disuruh Jang _seonsaeng_." Jawab Kwangmin.

"Perpustakaan? Dia pasti ketiduran lagi di pelajaran Jang _seonsaengnim_." Gerutu Luhan.

"Yah, aku tidak menyalahkan Sungmin... Tapi cara mengajar _seonsaengnim _memang membuat mengantuk, kok." Kekeh Kwangmin.

"Oh ya, bukannya _namjachingu _Sungmin, si Kyuhyun, paling suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan bahkan saat pelajaran? Jangan-jangan..."

Kwangmin dan Luhan berpandangan penuh arti.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka, Lu." Ajak Kwangmin, jahil. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yuk, kita tinggalkan saja kedua orang itu." Luhan berbalik arah menuju kantin. Diikuti Kwangmin yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Semoga dengan begini, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa sedikit membaik..'

"Yaa, _oppa! _Mana Sungmin _oppa_?"

Suara Sunny menyambut kedatangan KwangHan di meja kantin paling pojok. Seungri tampak sibuk mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku tulis. Luhan memesan jus Stroberi untuknya dan Kwangmin.

"Dia bersama Kyuhyun di perpustakaan." Jawab Kwangmin. Luhan melongok, melihat isi buku yang mulai penuh dengan coretan-coretan Seungri.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menulis apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Seungri mendongak sedikit menatap _sunbae_ yang sukses dibuatnya pusing kepala tadi pagi.

"Bukan urusanmu.." ujar Seungri singkat. Luhan menjitak kening Seungri yang berhasil membuatnya sakit kepala untuk kedua kali.

"Auuw, _appo_..!" ringis Seungri. Sunny terkikik pelan seraya mengelus kening _namjachingu _nya yang memerah.

"Salahmu sendiri, siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara tidak sopan pada kakak kelas?" sungut Luhan. Dia menyeruput jus Stroberinya setelah memeletkan lidah pada Seungri.

"Pokoknya, Seungri_ppa_, jangan pernah mencari gara-gara dengan _trio forever_ ini kalau tidak mau babak belur. Terlebih Sungmin _oppa_. Hihi.." kikik Sunny.

Seungri cemberut. Dia kembali mencorat-coret buku tulisnya, tapi kali ini dia menulis sesuatu dengan huruf berukuran besar. Tulisannya,

_LUHAN JELEK, SOK IMUT, JAHAT..._

"Dasar _evil.._" Kwangmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika membaca tulisan itu.

"Hei, itu Sungmin _oppa_!" Sunny menunjuk Sungmin yang berlari mendekati mereka.

"Hosh, hosh.. Kenapa kalian meninggalkankuu, haahh?" tanya Sungmin, lelah dan kesal.

"Kami tidak meninggalkanmu." Kwangmin mendadak menyeringai. "Kami hanya memberimu ruang untuk bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun."

Mata Sungmin membulat. Pipinya bersemu merah. "_M, mwoya?_"

"Akui saja. Kau dan Kyuhyun tadi di perpustakaan, kan? Ber-_lovey dovey, kisseu_..~" goda Luhan. Balasan karena Sungmin menggodanya tadi pagi.

"Y, yaa! Apa-apaan kalian?" seru Sungmin sambil menonjok lengan KwangHan. Seungri dan Sunny memerhatikan tingkah trio imut itu.

"Eh.. Aku haus." Keluh Sungmin, tiba-tiba.

"_Oppa _mau milkshake ku?" tawar Sunny.

Tangannya berpegangan dengan tangan Sungmin yang menerima gelas milkshake-nya, dan itu sukses membuat pipinya memanas. Seungri menatap cemburu. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau dulu Sunny sangat tergila-gila pada Sungmin, tentunya sebelum berpacaran dengan Seungri.

"_Gomapta, _Sunny."

"Sama-sama.." Sunny tersenyum riang.

GLUK..

"Hati-hati, _hyung_. Sebelum kau meminumnya, aku sudah menambahkan racun tikus, lho." Ucap Seungri dengan nada sarkastik.

"HUEEEKKK!" Sungmin memuntahkan kembali milkshake yang belum tertelan ke kerongkongannya. KwangHan buru-buru menyingkir dari kanan-kiri Sungmin agar tidak terkena muntahannya.

"_Oppa, _kau kelewatan!" marah Sunny. Kemudian dia membantu mengelus punggung Sungmin yang masih _shock_.

"_Che_, jadi kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku, Sunny? Baiklah.." Seungri mengambil buku tulisnya kasar dan pergi dari kantin.

"Se, Seungri _oppa!_"

Sungmin menatap bersalah ketika Sunny mengejar Seungri. Luhan lalu menyenggol bahu Sungmin dengan sikunya.

"Lain kali.." nasihat Luhan, bijak. "Kau harus mengurangi kadar keimutanmu yang melebihi batas itu, Sungminnie."

-.-

Sepulang sekolah..

"Aku pulang dulu, ya?" Kwangmin berpamitan pada Luhan dan Sungmin.

"Tidak mau pulang bersama, Kwang?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ani_. Aku ingin menjemput Youngmin." Tolak Kwangmin, tersenyum lebar. Sementara raut khawatir terpampang di wajah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kwangie.. Kami akan menemanimu!"

"Tidak perlu. Semua akan baik-baik saja, _annyeong_..." Kwangmin melambaikan tangannya. Luhan dan Sungmin berpandangan cemas.

"Aku berharap Youngmin tidak membuat masalah lagi hari ini.. Aku tidak mau melihat Kwangmin luka-luka besok."

"_Nee_."

"_Kajja, _kita juga harus pulang."

Sementara itu,

Saat Kwangmin hendak mencapai gerbang sekolah kembarannya, di salah satu gang yang dilewatinya terdengar teriakan-teriakan.

"_Sh*t_! Awas kau, Jo Youngmin!"

BUAGH!

BUGH!

".. Kh, hukk!"

BRAKK!

Kwangmin panik. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke gang tersebut.

DUKK!

BRRUUK!

Sesosok _namja _jangkung berambut pirang yang berpotongan mirip dengan Kwangmin terhempas ke dinding.

"Youngmin!" seru Kwangmin, panik. Youngmin mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan balas meninju laki-laki besar yang memukulnya.

"Berhenti mendekati Krystal, breng***!" teriak Youngmin, marah.

"Hoo, mentang-mentang kau kekasihnya. Itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikanku." Ejek laki-laki itu. Matanya beralih menatap Kwangmin.

"Siapa ini? Manis juga.."

Youngmin menoleh cepat. Terpantul di bola matanya ekspresi Kwangmin yang sedikit ketakutan.

"BERHENTI!"

Dia menerjang dan menyapu kaki laki-laki yang akan menyerang saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aagh!" Laki-laki besar tersebut mengerang setelah sebelumnya jatuh dengan suara berdebum keras.

"Lihat saja nanti, kau akan kuhabisi!" ... Kemudian berlari pontang-panting. Kwangmin bergegas menghampiri Youngmin.

"Young, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kwangmin, khawatir.

"Kenapa..."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, Kwang?" tanya Youngmin, datar. Kwangmin membatu mendengar pertanyaan Youngmin.

"Kenapa kau selalu peduli padaku? Aku mempunyai kehidupanku sendiri, tahu. Inilah alasan kenapa aku meminta sekolah yang berbeda denganmu. Kau memuakkan." Desis Youngmin. Tangannya mengepal.

"A-aku..."

"Pergilah." Usir Youngmin. Memalingkan mukanya dari wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya.

"Young.." lirih Kwangmin, miris melihat Youngmin mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya...

"_Oppa_!" seorang _yeoja _manis berambut hitam panjang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Youngmin.

Jo Twins kompak mengerjapkan mata masing-masing.

"_Oppa_, kau berkelahi lagi? Lihat, kau juga luka-luka, _lagi_!" sahut Jung Krystal, cemas.

"_Gwenchana, _Krys. Kau tidak ada acara hari ini?" tanya Youngmin lembut sambil mengelus rambut _yeojachingu_nya.

"Ada, _oppa_. Aku harus menghadiri acara rekan kerja _appa _nanti sore. Ah, Kwangmin _oppa, annyeong!_" sapa Krystal. Kwangmin mengangguk pelan.

"_Annyeong_. Maaf Krys, aku ada urusan.."

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, _oppa? _ Urusan apa?"

"Urusan dengan Sunny." Jawab Kwangmin seadanya.

"Sunny? _Yeoja _imut itu? Apa kalian berdua berpacaran?" tanya Krystal dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Kwangmin tidak menjawab karena Youngmin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aah, permisi.." Kwangmin menunduk dan menjauhi YoungKrys.

Youngmin POV

_Sial.. Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku seolah cemburu mendengar Kwangmin akan menemui Sunny? Aissh, ini pasti hanya perasaan biasa antar saudara kembar. Ya. Yang aku cintai hanya Jung Krystal seorang. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai adik kembarku sendiri._

_Lagipula.._

_Dia terlalu mewarisi sifat eomma. Dia terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku. Mengganggapku seperti boneka yang terlalu rapuh untuk ditinggal sendirian, padahal dia sendiri tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik._

_Aku benci itu..._

-Continued-

Akita : Akita kembali ke fandom ini dengan ff baru. Kali ini Akita memasukkan hampir semua artis Korea Selatan ke cerita. Terakhir, please review, nee? ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Tok, tok, tok..

Sunny beranjak membuka pintu rumahnya yang diketuk seseorang. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat wajah lesu Kwangmin.

"Kwangmin _oppa_! Astagaa, masuklah..!" ujar Sunny. Kwangmin menggumamkan terima kasih dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, _oppa_?" tanya Sunny heran setelah menyediakan segelas es jeruk untuk Kwangmin.

"Youngmin.. Dia.."

"Dia bilang aku memuakkan. Dan sebab itulah, dia meminta sekolah yang berbeda denganku." Lanjut Kwangmin dengan pandangan menerawang.

"... _M, mwo_..?" Sunny menutup mulutnya. Ingin menjerit tidak percaya, tapi Kwangmin tersenyum hambar ke arahnya.

"Aku, sebenarnya tidak kaget... Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengatakan itu padaku.. Yaah, aku juga tidak menyangkal bahwa di dalam hatiku, aku merasa selalu sakit." Jelas Kwangmin. Dia menunjuk dada kirinya.

"_Oppa..._"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Seohyun, adik Sunny yang merupakan _hoobae_ Youngmin dan Krystal di SFO Senior High School, mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari tangga atas dan terkantuk-kantuk. Suara Sunny dan Kwangmin telah mengusiknya yang tengah tidur nyenyak.

"Aku, sangat mencintai_nya_... _Nan neomu saranghae_..." isak Kwangmin, pelan. Sunny memeluk Kwangmin lembut.

'_Nan neomu saranghae...'_

Mata Seohyun terbuka lebar. Apa? Kwangmin menyatakan cinta pada _eonni_nya? Tapi bukankah Sunny sudah berpacaran dengan Seungri? Dan, kenapa Sunny malah memeluk Kwangmin? Wahh..

Seohyun bergegas berbalik dan mengunci kamarnya. Memikirkan kejadian tadi.

-.-

"KWANGIEE!"

Luhan dan Sungmin menghambur ke arah Kwangmin. Yang baru datang bersama Sunny.

"Kwang, kau tidak terluka, kan? Kudengar tadi malam kau menginap di rumah Sunny?" tanya Luhan, khawatir.

"_Nee, _aku tidak apa-apa. Untung Lee _ahjussi _dan Lee _ahjumma _mengizinkanku menginap di sana. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku dan Youngmin bertemu di kamar yang _sama_ kemarin malam?"

"Kau masih _sekamar_ dengan Youngmin?" Sungmin terperangah.

Kwangmin mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya _eomma _dan _appa _mengizinkan salah satu dari kami memakai kamar kosong dekat ruang keluarga. Tapi, aku dan Youngmin sama sekali tidak ada yang berinisiatif menempati kamar itu. Akhirnya kami berdua masih satu kamar sampai sekarang." Ungkap Kwangmin.

"Apa saat kau pulang nanti, kau akan pindah ke kamar kosong itu?"

"Iya. Kurasa, memang di antara kami tidak ada lagi kebersamaan seperti dulu. Aku hanya berharap.. Dia masih mau mengingatku sebagai kembarannya." Jawab Kwangmin, datar. Mengatakannya seolah dia akan pergi jauh sekali.

"Kami mendukungmu, Kwang. Hubungi kami jika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar." Pesan Luhan. Kwangmin mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sunny, kau masih marahan dengan Seungri?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba pada Sunny.

"Mmmh.. Nanti pasti baikan lagi, kok.. Hanya saja, aku memang agak cemas tidak melihatnya hari ini." Jawab Sunny, ragu-ragu.

"Dia ada di ruang OSIS. Temuilah.. Sampaikan padanya, Lee Sungmin sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintai. Tidak mungkin merebut Lee Son Kyu dari sisinya." Saran Sungmin, tulus. Sunny mengangguk malu. Lalu berlari untuk menemui Seungri yang mungkin masih ngambek.

"Kita ikuti yuk?" ajak Kwangmin, usil.

"Whoaa! Ini baru namanya Jo Kwangmin kita!" Mereka bertiga bertoss dan membuntuti Sunny.

Ruang OSIS..

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Seungri. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulis yang setia bersamanya dari kemarin.

"Ehhm, aku ingin bertemu _oppa_.."

"Kenapa ingin bertemu denganku?"

"A, aku.." Sunny gugup. "Aku, rindu _oppa_."

Seungri mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan memandang Sunny.

"Untuk apa rindu padaku?"

"Ka, karena aku menyayangi _oppa_. Sangat-sangat sayang.."

"Lucu.. Bukannya kau menyukai Sungmin _hyung, _eh?"

"Ti, tidak lagi! Yang aku.."

Sunny makin panik melihat Seungri beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak membuka pintu. Rasa takut mendominasi hatinya, takut Seungri akan pergi meninggalkannya. Mata beningnya berkaca-kaca.

"Whuuu~" siul Sungmin, pelan. Dengan posisi tetap menguping di balik pintu.

".. Yang aku cintai hanya Seungri _oppa_!" teriak Sunny keras-keras. Air matanya meleleh.

DEG

Seungri terpaku. Sunny jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Trio KwangSungHan makin merapatkan telinga mereka di pintu ruang OSIS yang tak jadi dibuka oleh Seungri.

"Hik, hikss.. Aku mengagumi Sungmin _oppa _saja sekarang. _Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae_, Seungri_ppa_..."

"..."

GREPP!

Sunny tersentak. Ia merasakan sensasi hangat menjalari tiap bagian tubuhnya. Dan aroma ini... Hanya dimiliki oleh Seungri.

"_O, oppa_?"

"Ssh. Maafkan aku, Sunny, aku kehilangan kontrol.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis.." ucap Seungri. Sunny mengangguk malu-malu. Mereka berdua berpelukan. Erat sekali.

BRUKK!

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dengan keras dan ketiga manusia yang sedari tadi menguping pun berjatuhan.

"Auww, _appoo_!" seru Luhan kesakitan. Dia merintih karena tubuh mungilnya tertindih oleh badan Sungmin dan Kwangmin.

"Waaa! _Mianhae, _Lu, Min!" Kwangmin berguling dari atas tubuh Sungmin.

"_Hyungdeul_.. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

KwangSungHan mendongak lalu nyengir ketakutan pada Seungri yang memancarkan aura iblisnya. Sunny ikut panik dan mengintip dari balik bahu Seungri.

"Kyaaa! _Mianhae, _Ri! Silakan lanjutkan momen romantismu, ehehe..."

"... Tahu tidak, _hyungdeul_?" tanya Seungri, dingin.

"_W, wae?"_

"Terkadang aku bosan. Aku kekurangan calon korban untuk kejahilan-kejahilanku yang sangaaatt banyak! Jadi, aku pikir kalian mau mendaftarkan diri menjadi kelinci percobaan baruku...?"

Aura-aura iblis Seungri makin menguar ke mana-mana. Jangan lupakan seringai pertanda kematian sudah dekat terpasang di bibir seksinya.

"UWAAAA! JEONGMAL MIANHAE,..!"

"YAA! MAU KABUR KE MANA KALIAN? KEMBALII!"

Seungri mengejar KwangSungHan yang serentak berpencar. Lee Joon tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah Sunny dan berkomentar,

"Woww, bahkan aku tidak yakin trio itu berhasil menghindar dari terkaman Seungri kali ini.."

"Joon _oppa.._"

"Oh ya, Sun. Kau tahu di mana ketua OSIS, si Hyunseung? Aku punya berkas-berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya." Tanya Joon.

"Hyunseung _oppa_ dari kemarin tidak masuk karena sakit." Jawab Sunny. "Kikwang _oppa _dan Hyuna kelihatannya juga tidak masuk untuk menemani Hyunseung _oppa_."

"_Aissh_, ya sudahlah. Tolong berikan ini pada wakil ketua." Joon menyerahkan map biru pada Sunny.

"Oke. Tapi ini berkas apa? Festival sekolah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kata kepala sekolah, hanya ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua OSIS yang boleh melihatnya." Ujar Joon seraya mengedikkan bahu. "Terakhir, aku ingin kau berpesan pada Seungri untuk tidak mengubur KwangSungHan hidup-hidup kalau mereka tertangkap."

Sunny melongo.

"_Oppa _terlalu berlebihan.."

-.-

SFO Senior High School.

Youngmin berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. Pagi ini guru-guru di sekolah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti tes uji kelayakan standar guru yang dicanangkan pemerintah, jadi tidak ada pelajaran pertama dan kedua.

"Hey, aku punya berita _hot_!"

Terdengar suara perempuan dari salah satu kelas yang dilaluinya.

"Tadi malam, Kwangmin _oppa, _teman e_onni_ku, datang dan menginap di rumah! Aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya –awalnya- tapi aku kaget saat Kwangmin _oppa _tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada Sunny _eonni_! Anehnya lagi, _eonni _memeluknya seperti menerima, lho..."

_Apa?_

"Benarkah itu, Seo? Tapi bukannya _eonni_mu itu sudah punya _namjachingu_?"

"Iya, sih, tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau Kwangmin _oppa _jadi _namjachingu eonni_! Soalnya Kwang_ppa _tampan dan manis sekalii~"

_Namjachingu?_

Entah kenapa, Youngmin merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Seolah ada monster menakutkan yang meraung marah.

"_Jeongmal_? Aku ingin lihat fotonya!"

"Ini! Lihat, yang tinggi dan berambut hitam acak-acakan itu,.."

"Kyaaa! Dia benar-benar tampaan~! Aah, beruntung sekali _eonni_mu mendapatkan _namja _tampan sepertinya!"

"_Omoo, _pandangannya seperti menghipnotiskuu.."

Youngmin menahan dirinya. Ini bukan urusannya, bukan!

"Andai aku jadi _eonni_mu itu, Seo, aku tidak keberatan menerimanya meski sudah mempunyai pacar lain!"

"Dia seksi sekalii..~"

"Hihihi, dia juga kelihatan polos."

"Polos, tampan dan tinggi. Apa lagi yang kurang?" kikik Seohyun.

_CUKUP!_

BRAAKKK!

Seohyun dkk. Terlonjak kaget ketika Youngmin membanting pintu kelas X IPS 3. Mereka makin ketakutan melihat Youngmin berjalan ke arah mereka dengan raut datar tapi _menyeramkan_.

Tap

Tap

"Hei." Ujar Youngmin, memecah keheningan. "Kudengar kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik. Boleh kutahu kalian membicarakan apa?"

"_Su, sunbae..._"

"Hmm, ini foto apa?" Youngmin merebut selembar foto dari genggaman seorang gadis berambut pendek.

"F, foto teman _eonni_ku, _sunbae.._" jawab Seohyun.

Youngmin mengamati gambar foto yang dipegangnya. Kwangmin terlihat tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul _namja _berambut pirang imut dan _namja _manis berwajah China.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Da, dari album foto _eonni._"

4 teman Seohyun kini merapat dan berbisik-bisik. Youngmin menatap tajam Seohyun yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Foto ini kuambil, _arra_? Namamu Lee Seo Hyun, kan? Aku kenal _namjachingu_mu, Jung Yong Hwa. Jadi, jangan biarkan matamu melirik _namja-namja _lain kalau tidak mau dia memutuskanmu." Tutur Youngmin, dingin. Kemudian berbalik pergi dari kelas itu.

"... Youngmin _sunbae _mengerikan sekali." komentar Amber, teman Seohyun yang berambut pendek, seraya bergidik.

"_Nee_. Tapi kalian perhatikan tidak? Aku berpikir kalau Kwangmin _oppa d_an Youngmin _oppa _mirip sekali.."

"Jangan melantur, Ga In!" bisik Seohyun.

Youngmin berjalan acuh tak acuh sambil tetap memperhatikan foto Kwangmin.

_ "... Aku kaget saat Kwangmin oppa tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada Sunny eonni! Anehnya lagi, eonni memeluknya seperti menerima, lho..."_

_ "Iya, sih, tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau Kwangmin oppa jadi namjachingu eonni!"_

_ "Kyaaa! Dia benar-benar tampaan~! Aah, beruntung sekali eonnimu mendapatkan namja tampan sepertinya!"_

_ "Polos, tampan dan tinggi. Apa lagi yang kurang?"_

'Apa lagi yang kurang?' Youngmin berang memikirkan itu. Mereka hanya _yeoja-yeoja _murahan yang terobsesi mengincar pria tampan dan kaya untuk dijadikan boneka, huh! Dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyentuh Kwangmin, tidak-akan!

"_Mwo?_"

Tersentak, Youngmin mengutuki pikirannya. Apa dirinya barusan mengatakan dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyentuh Kwangmin? Konyol.

"Young_ppa_!" melihat Youngmin, Krystal berlari dan langsung menggamit lengan Youngmin.

"Ada apa, Krys?"

"Aku mendapat dua tiket konser 2NE1 dari Kang _ahjussi_ tadi pagi, kita bisa pergi bersama lusa~" riang Krystal. Youngmin tersenyum melihat keceriaan _yeojachingu_nya.

"Kencan, nih, ceritanya?" goda Youngmin. Krystal mengangguk dengan muka merah.

"_Oppa _mau tidak?"

"Bagaimana yaa?" Youngmin makin gencar menggoda Krystal. "Kalau aku bilang tidak?"

"_Oppa _jahat!" rajuk Krystal.

Youngmin menepuk-nepuk kepala Krystal dan terkekeh. "_Arra, arraa_... Aku tunggu di taman jam 6 sore, _nee_?"

Krystal tersenyum lebar. "Siap, komandan!"

"Hahaha.."

-.-

"Satu, dua.." Sehun menghitung jumlah bola dalam jaring. Dia mendapat tugas mengumpulkan bola-bola yang dipakai untuk sepak bola, basket, voli, dll. Lalu diletakkan kembali di gudang peralatan.

"Oi, kau!"

Sehun menoleh. Kim Jong In, bintang basket ELF Senior High School, menghampirinya.

"Namamu Oh Se Hun, kan? Biar kubantu membawakan bola itu." Tawar Kai, panggilan Kim Jong In.

"E, eh? Tidak perlu." Tolak Sehun.

"Sudahlah.. Sini!" Kai mengambil beberapa bola dalam jaring dan memeluknya agar tidak jatuh.

"_Ka, kamsahamnida..." _ucap Sehun. Kai tersenyum tipis.

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tanpa banyak bicara. Sehun dan Kai yang sama-sama berkarakter cuek, seperti saling melengkapi.

"Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"Kelas XI IPS 2. _Wae_?"

"_Aniyo. _Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Kim Jong In, bintang basket dari kelas XI IPA 1."

"Bukan." Kai memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku adalah pangeran yang ingin melamarmu~"

"_MWO?"_

Saking kagetnya, Sehun menjatuhkan jaring berisi bola dan tidak sengaja terpeleset bola ping pong.

"Aaah..!"

"Se, Sehun!" Kai ikut menjatuhkan bola-bola di tangannya. Berusaha menolong Sehun.

BRUKK!

"... U, uh.."

"Auww..."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendengar rintihan dari bawahnya, tepat di telinganya. Dia menoleh dengan sekejap dan hidungnya terantuk dengan hidung... Kai?

Kai ternyata menangkap tubuh Sehun di detik-detik terakhir dan membalik posisi mereka sehingga dia yang di bawah, tertindih oleh tubuh Sehun.

Seketika Sehun merasa wajahnya memanas. Begitu pula dengan Kai. Rona merah melintas di pipinya.

"_Mi, mianhamnida_!" Sehun buru-buru berdiri lalu memunguti bola yang tercerai-berai dengan kekuatan super cepat.

"Beratmu berapa, Hun?" tanya Kai setelah dia berhasil membenarkan posisi tulang punggungnya dengan suara _Kretekk _yang bikin ngilu.

"_W, wae_? Aku berat ya?" sergah Sehun. Mukanya ditekuk (sedikit merah), bibir mengerucut dan alis yang hampir menyatu.

Kai meringis. Sebenarnya bukan berat lagi, sih.. Entah kenapa tubuh Sehun yang terlihat kurus kering itu ternyata hanya tipuan!

"Ngg, seharusnya kau sudah tahu saat mendengar suara derak tulang punggungku tadi." Ringis Kai.

"Tuh, kaan!" teriak Sehun marah kemudian melempari Kai dengan bola-bola. Amunisi terakhirnya, yaitu bola basket, sudah siap di tangan ketika Kai melesat kabur.

"_Yack, _dasar _sunbae_ gila!" umpat Sehun.

-.-

Sungmin menunduk. Menatap penuh dendam kesumat pada kodok hijau yang sekarang terkurung di balok kaca.

"Awas kalau kau kabur lagi, kodok jelek! Aku benar-benar akan membedah isi perutmu, mencabik-cabik ususmu, meremas lambungmu..." desis Sungmin penuh ancaman.

Si kodok mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar ketakutan, seolah mengerti ancaman Sungmin.

"Hahaha, mungkin karena kodok itu merasa kau imut, Min. Jadi dia ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan malaikat _aegyo _seperti kau sebelum ajalnya tiba.." canda Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seekor kodok mempunyai perasaan cinta padaku." Sungmin mengubah ekspresinya menjadi jijik.

"Aku bisa."

"Oh, s_hut the hell up, _Kwang!"

"Lho? Kau tidak percaya? Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan kodok itu memakai jas pengantin, kemudian kau datang memakai gaun dan membawa sebuket bunga, lalu kalian mengucap janji setia, mendekatkan wajah masing-masing, daann..."

Sungmin menyumpal mulut Kwangmin dengan buku paket Biologi yang tebal. Luhan tertawa lepas melihat mimik muka Kwangmin yang mual.

"Kalau kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, bukan hanya buku paket yang kumasukkan ke dalam mulutmu! Tapi juga kodok itu, _arraseo_?" ancam Sungmin. Kwangmin bergegas mengeluarkan buku paket dari mulutnya, rasa kertas yang dirasakannya membuatnya mual sekali.

"Hei, kalian bertiga! Jangan mengobrol saja!" teriak Jungmo _seonsaengnim. _Guru muda tampan itu berjalan cepat menghampiri KwangSungHan dan menggetok kepala mereka dengan bolpoin.

"Hehehe, _mianhaee, seongsaengg..._"

"Huh. Kalian itu..! Contohlah _hoobae-hoobae _kalian yang tenang dan serius! Kenapa malah s_unbae s_eperti kalian memberi contoh yang buruk?" sahut Jungmo _seonsaengnim_. Memang, kelas Biologi kali ini gabungan dari 2 kelas. Kelas 3 dan 2. Di pojok sana, Kyuhyun tampak serius membedah isi perut kodok bersama seorang temannya.

"Dan kalau kalian membicarakan hal-hal tak penting lagi di sini seperti menikah dengan kodok, akan kubuat kalian benar-benar menjadi pasangan sehidup semati!"

Mendengar ancaman Jungmo s_eonsaengnim, _ruang laboratorium sontak dipenuhi tawa.

Sungmin melirik sedikit ke tempat Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu tidak tertawa maupun mengalihkan pandangannya. Benar-benar tenggelam dalam percobaannya sendiri.

Dan Sungmin kecewa.. Setidaknya, dia ingin melihat _namjachingu_nya itu cemburu. Satu kali saja.

-.-

Pulang sekolah, Luhan mendapati Sehun berdiri di gerbang dengan raut muka tidak bisa ditebak.

"Ooh, Hunnie. Tumben sekali kau menjemputku, ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"_Hyung_! Ayo pulang! Ada yang ingin kuceritakan!" sahut Sehun, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Iya, iya. Kwang, Min, aku pulang dulu, _nee_!" pamit Luhan. Kwangmin dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"... Sehun umur berapa, sih?" tanya Sungmin ketika HunHan sudah menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"16. Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja tingkahnya tadi seperti anak berusia 7 tahun." Komentar Sungmin.

"Ah! Kau benar."

Di rumah :

"Cerita apa, sih?"

"_Hyung _duduk dulu di sini! Pokoknya..." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

"_Omoo, _Sehun.. Kau ini kenapa? Bicara yang jelas!" Luhan mulai sebal plus agak khawatir melihat adik tirinya.

"Tadi, tadi aku disuruh mengembalikan bola-bola di gudang. Terus ada _namja _bernama Kai yang menawari membantu. Lalu kami berbincang-bincang sedikit.. Dan dia mengatakan '_Aku_ _adalah pangeran yang ingin melamarmu~'_! Tentu saja aku kaget dan terpeleset, kemudian aku me, menindihnya..." Sehun bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Luhan mematung, mukanya kaku.

"Setelah itu?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku.. Baru menyadari bahwa wajahnya.. Tampan." Lanjut Sehun, tidak menyadari rona pucat makin menghiasi wajah Luhan.

"Kau, menyukainya?"

"_H, hyung _apaan! Mana mungkin aku menyukai _namja _jahil sepertinya!"

"Sehunnie..."

GREPP

Sehun tersentak saat Luhan memeluknya lembut.

"Aku ikut senang kalau kau senang. Kapan-kapan kenalkan dia padaku, ok?"

"_Hyung..._"

Luhan menahan kuat-kuat butiran kristal bening yang berusaha keluar dari matanya.

"Tapi, walaupun ada orang lain, tidak ada yang bisa menggeser kedudukan _hyung _sebagai kakak tersayangku!" ucap Sehun sambil menempelkan keningnya di dada Luhan. Dia juga mulai berani membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Iya. _Gomawo, _Sehunnie."

"..."

10 menit telah berlalu sejak mereka saling berpelukan.

"Hunnie, ayo kita makan."

Luhan bisa merasakan gelengan kepala Sehun.

"_Aniyo_. Aku ingin terus memeluk _hyung_. _Hyung, _kan,jarang memelukku.."

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Tapi sebentar saja, ya? Perutku sudah kelaparan." Pinta Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan semakin menempelkan kepalanya erat di dada Luhan.

"Iya. _Hyung, _kau tahu tidak? Kalau saja keluarga Xi tidak memungutku dari jalanan waktu itu, aku pasti tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini."

"Sudah! Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi masalah ini! Yang penting sekarang kau di sini, menemani hari-hari kami!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Benar. _Kamsahamnida, hyung_."

-.-

"Aku pulang." Ucap Kwangmin seraya membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepi. Itu yang pertama kali dirasakannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kwangmin segera menuju kamarnya dan Youngmin. Mengepak barang-barangnya dengan kilat.

".. Kau mau ke mana..?"

Mendengar suara itu, Kwangmin membeku. Tidak sanggup menoleh.

"Kau punya telinga atau tidak? Kau mau ke mana!?" bentak Youngmin.

Kwangmin membalikkan badannya.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Kwangmin. Suaranya bergetar. Youngmin tertegun.

"Begitu? Kau menganggap apa yang kau lakukan ini bukan urusanku? Apa sebegitu pentingnyakah? Ini urusanku juga, lho, karena ini juga kamarku." Balas Youngmin tenang.

Kwangmin menghela napas. Berdebat dengan Youngmin selalu berakhir sia-sia.

"Aku akan pindah kamar, Young. Aku akan menempati kamar dekat ruang keluarga. Puas?"

"_Mwo?"_

BRAAAKK!

Detik berikutnya Kwangmin meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya. Youngmin mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga merapat di tembok.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Kwang? Hah?" seru Youngmin, marah.

".. Bukannya kau muak kalau aku selalu berada di dekatmu?" ucap Kwangmin dengan nada tertahan. Sebutir air mata meluncur dari matanya.

Youngmin terdiam. Matanya terus mengawasi pergerakan setitik air itu dengan hati yang sakit.

"... Pukul aku sekali lagi, Young. Agar aku memiliki alasan untuk benar-benar _membencimu." _Pinta Kwangmin.

"..."

Kwangmin menyimpulkan Youngmin sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Akhirnya dia mendorong lembut bahu Youngmin dan meraih tas serta barang-barangnya.

"Terima kasih, atas segalanya."

Senyum tulus itu.. Kwangmin memastikan itu senyum terakhirnya untuk sang saudara sampai dia bisa bangkit dari ini semua.

-Continued-

**Gomawo untuk Wulandarydesy, Ayachi Casey, Shizuluhan, Sari2min dan dinodeer. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Dengan langkah pelan, Kwangmin melewati Youngmin dan pergi. Menutup pintu tanpa suara sama sekali.

Sementara Youngmin masih terpaku di tempatnya. Bayangan Kwangmin menangis tadi terus berputar di otaknya.

Air mata.

Karenanya.

Dan Kwangmin yang meneteskannya..

_Apa yang... Sudah dilakukannya pada Kwangmin?_

Kakak kembar macam apa dia..

Apa yang telah dilakukannya agar Kwangmin bisa meneladaninya?

Selama ini dia hanya berkelahi dan berkelahi. Berkelahi untuk satu orang, yaitu Jung Krystal. _Yeojachingu _paling dicintainya. Membuatnya rela memberikan pukulan-pukulan maut pada orang-orang yang hendak mengganggu Krystal.

Namun, apa dia pernah melakukan hal serupa untuk Kwangmin?

Tidak.

Dia tidak pernah melakukannya karena dia dan Kwangmin berbeda sekolah, sehingga dia tak pernah mengetahui siapa saja yang pernah menyakiti saudaranya itu.

"ARRGGHH!"

Youngmin menggapai, membuang dan menghancurkan benda-benda di dekatnya. Apa saja –bahkan buku-buku mahal pemberian Krystal. Dia sudah terbutakan oleh kekesalan yang tiba-tiba meluap, entah karena apa.

Di kamar baru Kwangmin sendiri, _namja _jangkung itu menangis keras. Menimpali jeritan-jeritan Youngmin di ruang lain. Dia meremas bantal Pikachunya yang mulai basah. Bantal Pikachu yang sama dengan milik kembarannya.

Dalam sekejap, rumah itu pun penuh berisi raungan dan tangisan pilu dua orang yang terikat benang merah sejak di rahim sang bunda..

-.-

"Fyuhh.." Sungmin menghembuskan napas. Kemudian dia memandangi kamarnya dengan bangga. Setelah 1 jam berkutat dengan debu-debu dan sampah-sampah kertas atau jajan, kamar _pink_nya kembali berkilau! Wew.

"Aaah, kalau bersih begini, kan, nyamaan..~" riang Sungmin sambil merebahkan tubuh di kasur dan meraih boneka _Bunny_ putih.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, ya, saat ini?"

Sungmin mengambil HPnya lalu mengetik SMS untuk Kyuhyun.

_To : Kyunnie Chagi_

_Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?_

SEND

Tak lama kemudian,

"... Drrt.. Drrt.."

"Eh, cepat sekali Kyuhyun membalasnya?" takjub Sungmin.

_From : Kyunnie Chagi_

_Mengerjakan pr, Min._

_._

_To : Kyunnie Chagi_

_Kenapa kau selalu membalas SMSku dengan jawaban seperti itu, Kyu? Apa kau selalu mengerjakan pr tiap jam?_

_._

_From : Kyunnie Chagi_

_Aku memang selalu mengerjakan pr._

_._

_To : Kyunnie Chagi_

_Ya sudahlah. Apa kau ingin bermain di rumahku, Kyu? Kebetulan hanya ada Sungjin di sini._

_._

_From : Kyunnie Chagi_

_Mianhae, Min. Aku tidak bisa. Besok Senin ada ujian Matematika._

_._

_To : Kyunnie Chagi_

_Tapi kau sudah pintar sekali,Kyu! Nilai-nilaimu selalu A+ atau 100! Tak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu untukku?_

Sungmin berpikir sejenak sebelum mengirimkan SMS itu. Sungguh, dia seperti seorang istri muda yang sedang cemburu berat. Apalagi dia malah mencemburui setumpuk buku-buku tebal berisi rumus-rumus nista! Hmph, menggelikan..

.

5 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun baru membalas SMS Sungmin.

_From : Kyunnie Chagi_

_Jeongmal mianhae, Min. Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Aku benar-benar ingin total saat ujian matematika, Min._

_._

_To : Kyunnie Chagi_

_Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, ya, Kyu? Gwenchana. Aku mengerti..._

_._

_From : Kyunnie Chagi_

_B, bukan begitu, BunnyMinnn...! Aish, arraseo, arraseo, aku akan ke sana!_

_._

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun selalu bisa terjebak dengan cara ini, haha!

_To : Kyunnie Chagi_

_Jangan lupa membawa sup labu buatan eomma mu, Kyunniee...~_

KLIK

Sungmin mematikan HP lalu berlari menuju kamar Sungjin.

"Sung, Sungjin! Cepat pergi sana! Beli 2 _Moccachino Blend _di Kona Beans, Popcorn, lalu ubi bakar manis..."

Sungjin bengong melihat Sungmin berceloteh panjang x lebar. "Oi, oii... _Hyung, _kau mau nonton bioskop? Kenapa tidak beli langsung di tempat jual tiketnya?"

"_Aissh, _Sungjinn.. Tidak mungkin aku nonton bioskop sambil makan ubi...!" gemas Sungmin. "Kyuhyun akan datang ke sini, jadi cepat pergi beli semuanyaa!"

"Ooh. Akhirnya kakak ipar akan kemari?" tanya Sungjin, tidak menggubris perintah Sungmin.

"_Y, yaa! _Kata siapa kakak ipar?"

"Lho? Bukan ya? Bukankah kalau kalian lulus, statusku akan berubah menjadi adik ipar Kyuhyun _hyung_?" tunjuk Sungjin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ish, sudahlah! Anak kecil pergi sana! Jangan membantah atau PS 2 mu akan kuhancurkan!" ancam Sungmin, ditambah pelototan imut miliknya.

"Iya, iya..." Sungjin pergi membeli pesanan Sungmin seraya menggerutu.

"Dasar _hyung _merepotkan. Dasar iblis berkedok kelinci. Dasar.."

BUGGH!

"Aww, _appoo!_" rintih Sungjin. Dia memungut sepatu yang barusan dilempar Sungmin padanya dan menengok ke arah jendela kamar kakaknya.

"Hentikan ocehanmu atau aku benar-benar akan membumi hanguskan PSmu!"

"_Andwaaee!"_

Di tempat lain..

"_Aissh, _kuharap aku tidak terlalu lama di rumah Sungmin. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan.." gumam Kyuhyun. Tangannya menenteng bungkusan berwarna hitam.

"Eh? Hei, Kui Xian!" panggil seorang _namja _yang tingginya menyamai tiang listrik dan berambut merah. Kyuhyun menoleh ketika _namja _itu bergegas mendekatinya.

"Lho, Mi _ge_. Sejak kapan kau di Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun, kaget sekaligus senang. Zhoumi, sepupunya yang berasal dari China, nyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Tapi aku belum sempat memberitahu keluargamu karena aku sibuk menemani Henry di rumah sakit." Nada suara Zhoumi merendah.

"_Jeongmal mianhae, ge_. Bagaimana keadaan Henry?"

"Dia masih koma. Dokter mengatakan alam bawah sadarnya menolak untuk sadar. Aku..." Zhoumi mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi."

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Zhoumi. "Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan, _ge_. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah terus berada di sisi Henry dan meminta maaf padanya begitu dia bangun."

"Kau betul, Kui Xian. Oh, aku baru saja ingin ke rumahmu. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah Sungmin."

"Sungmin?" alis Zhoumi terangkat. Kyuhyun sadar kalau dia belum menceritakan bahwa dirinya sudah mempunyai pacar.

"Pacarku, _ge. _Aku juga baru saja akan ke rumahnya."

"_Mwoo? _Jahat sekali kau, Xian! Kenapa tidak pernah kau ceritakan?" Zhoumi mencekik leher Kyuhyun, tapi tidak terlalu keras.

"Yaak, lepaskan _ge! _Salah sendiri kau tidak pernah bertanya!" Kyuhyun balas menyikut perut Zhoumi.

"Aww, hahaha...! Jujur saja, Kui Xian, aku kasihan pada orang yang bernama Sungmin itu."

"_Waeyo?"_

_ "_Dia pasti tertimpa sial karena menjadi pacarmu. Aku turut berduka untuknyaa.." gelak Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Zhoumi yang kemudian berlari mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, Kui Xian! Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda... Kenapa kau jadi serius dan membosankan begini, sih?"

"Perkataanmu keterlaluan, _ge. _Walaupun sifatku evil, tapi aku juga manusia biasa yang bisa jatuh cinta." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, ne, arraseo, saeng. _Maaf, deh. Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar, Kui Xian?" pinta Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku harus ke rumah Sungmin..!"

"Sebentar saja. Cuma 10 menit, kok. Ayo kita ke toko game!" rayu Zhoumi. Kyuhyun berpikir.

"Baiklah. Sungmin pasti tidak keberatan menunggu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Zhoumi tersenyum lalu merangkul sepupunya itu.

.

30 menit kemudian.

Di rumah Sungmin,

Sungmin berulang kali mondar-mandir di hadapan Sungjin. Dia juga sedikit-sedikit memerhatikan layar Hpnya, berharap ada SMS masuk. Tapi nihil. Bahkan Sungjin mulai mencomot keripik kentang Sungmin secara diam-diam.

"Ke mana si _pabbo _itu? Ini sudah lewat setengah jam.."

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Mungkin dia lupa dan tertidur. Mungkin juga dia bertemu sesuatu yang menarik di jalan." Sahut Sungjin acuh tak acuh. Sungmin tidak menggubris pendapat _dongsaeng_nya.

"Kalau dia benar-benar tidak datang sampai jarum panjang di 12, aku akan membantainya!"

"Jangan terlalu galak, ah, _hyung_. Pantas saja yang mau bersamamu cuma Kyuhyun _hyung."_Lagi-lagi Sungjin menimpali perkataan Sungmin. Kali ini disambut dengan lemparan bantal tepat di wajahnya.

"Diam!" Gertak Sungmin. Sungjin mengkeret ketakutan melihat kemarahan kakaknya.

"Uuuh, apa aku harus menyusul ke rumahnya...?"

TING TONG.. TING TONG...

"Itu kakak ipar!" Sungjin menjentikkan jarinya. Sungmin langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati Kyuhyun nyengir bersalah padanya.

"_Mianhae, _Min. Tadi aku bertemu sepupuku di jalan." Alasan Kyuhyun.

"..."

Sungmin terus diam seraya menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam bola mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun gelisah, karena takut ketahuan baru saja menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh menit di toko game gara-gara si tiang listrik Zhoumi.

"Masuklah, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

"_Gomawo, _Min." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia segera melangkah masuk, tapi tidak memerhatikan bahwa Sungmin masih terpaku di tempatnya, bahkan setelah menutup pintu. Pijar-pijar di matanya menghilang tanpa bekas, dan menyisakan warna kelam.

"Kyu, kau membawa sup labu?" tanya Sungmin begitu mereka tiba di lantai 2.

"Ooh, maaf, Min. _Eomma _tidak membuat sup labu hari ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa membawakanmu."

"_Gwenchana. _Apa yang ada di dalam kresek itu?"

"PSPku." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan PSP hitamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita..."

"Kyuhyun _hyung_! Mau bermain PS bersamaku?" teriak Sungjin dari dalam kamarnya.

"Yaa!" Kyuhyun berjalan riang menuju kamar Sungjin. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

-.-

Hari Minggu keesokannya.

Luhan mengucek kedua matanya kemudian melirik ke arah jam beker berbentuk bulat di meja belajar. Jam 8 pagi.

_Mwo? _Tumben Sehun tidak membangunkannya. Biasanya bahkan pada hari libur pun, Sehun dengan semangat ke-evil-an pasti tidak ragu-ragu untuk merecokinya di pagi hari.

.

"Hooaahm, _eomma, _di mana Hunnie?" tanya Luhan pada _eomma _yang sibuk menghangatkan Bulgogi untuknya.

"Hunnie dari tadi sudah pergi bersama temannya yang bernama Kim Jong In." Jawab _eomma. _Mendengar itu Luhan melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Kim, Kim Jong In?"

"_Ndee.. Waeyo, _Luhannie? Kau mengenalnya juga?"

"Iya, _eomma_. Dia teman Hunnie di sekolah." Jawab Luhan, malas dan tak yakin.

"_Jinjjayo? _Tapi _eomma _tidak pernah tahu. Hunnie akrab sekali dengannya kah?"

"_Mollayo, eomma.."_

_"_Tapi sepertinya iya. _Namja _bernama Jong In itu memperkenalkan diri pada _eomma _sambil membawa sebuket bunga Lily. Katanya Sehunnie yang memberitahunya kalau _eomma _menyukai bunga itu! Tuh, kau bisa melihatnya di vas ruang tamu, Hannie.. Bahkan dia tak segan-segan memeluk Hunnie sewaktu hendak berangkat!" cerita _eomma _panjang lebar.

"_Jeongmal?"_

Luhan segera menghabiskan susu cokelatnya dan beranjak kembali ke kamar. Tidak mempedulikan seruan _eomma _untuk memakan Bulgogi yang sudah selesai dipanaskan.

BRAKK!

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur begitu membanting pintu kamarnya. _Namja _imut itu berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang berlari cepat hingga mengakibatkan dadanya sesak dan hidungnya sulit menghirup udara.

"Uuukh.. _Pabbo, pabbo_.. Air mata _pabbo, _jangan keluar... Uuh.." rapal Luhan. Dia berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"... Hiks, hiks." Luhan akhirnya terisak. Cengkraman tangannya di dadanya mengendur. "Hueee, Sehunnie... Kenapa...?"

"Aku benci pada status kita yang kakak beradik... Hiks, aku benci aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu... Hiks, hiks... Huueeee..."

_ "neoege haji motan maldeuri nun gameumyeon jakku tteoolla... gieogeul dameunchaero meomchwodun naui sarang, neoreul saenggakhae.." _Ringtone HP Luhan mengalun. Pemiliknya bergegas menghapus air mata dan menekan tombol hijau.

"_Yeoboseyo?" _sapa Luhan.

"_My god! _Luhannie, ada apa? Kau menangis?" suara Sungmin menyapa telinganya.

"_Aniyo. _Aku baru bangun tidur." Memang benar, kan? Walau alasan utama suaranya serak adalah karena menangis.

"Hee? Apa Sehun tidak membangunkanmu? Ke mana si evil itu?"

"Dia pergi bersama temannya." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Begitu..? Ya sudah, aku dan Kwangmin janjian bertemu di Coffe Cafe di Myeongdong. Jam 4 sore nanti. Datanglah, Lu." Ajak Sungmin.

"Myeongdong? _Arraseoyo... _Eh, bukankah di Myeongdong nanti juga ada konser 2NE1?"

"Bingo! Aku sudah memesan 3 tiket. Kau harus datang kalau tidak mau kumusuhi, okee? Hargailah perjuanganku mendapatkan tiket itu..~"

"Hahaha, iya iya.." Luhan tersenyum. Bersyukur ada teman-temannya yang bisa membantunya tertawa kembali.

"Baiklaah, sampai ketemu di Myeongdong~! Ingat, Coffe Cafe!"

TUUT

Myeongdong. Luhan menghembuskan napas lalu mengambil handuknya, bersiap mandi.

-.-

Sehun mengikuti Kai yang asyik memilih CD-CD. _Namja _berkulit tan itu mengajaknya berkeliling Seoul sejak pagi-pagi buta dengan alasan permintaan maaf karena menggodanya waktu itu.

"Hun, menurutmu CD mana yang enak? RnB atau Pop?"

"Ng? Pop, menurutku."

"_Jeongmal? _Apa Classic juga bagus?" tanya Kai lagi.

"_Ani. _Terlalu mellow." Sehun mengambil sekeping CD. Dari labelnya, itu CD album EXO K.

"Kau mau itu?" celetuk Kai. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu-lagunya." Ucap Sehun. Kai tersenyum kemudian mengambil CD itu dari Sehun dan menaruhnya di komputer yang disediakan toko.

"Nih." Kai menyerahkan sebuah headset pada Sehun. Di layar komputer muncul MV History dan lagunya mengalun, menembus gendang telinga HunKai.

_Listen, neukkil su inni?_

_ Nae simjangi. Ttwijireul anha._

_(My heart be breakin')_

_Nunhan maeume, ureodo bogo_

_ Sori jilleo 'ha!' oechyeodo bwasseo_

_(My pain be creepin')_

_..._

"Wow." Kata Sehun pelan. Kai perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengikuti _dance _yang terpampang di layar.

Dia menari dengan penuh penghayatan, serta dalam sekejap mampu meng_copy _koreografi EXO K yang energik.

"E, ehh.." Sehun malu karena tarian Kai mengundang tatapan-tatapan dari pengunjung toko. Dia mematikan komputer lalu menyeret Kai ke kasir.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" protes Kai.

"_Pabbo! _Tidakkah kau menyadari tingkahmu? Semua melihati kita, tahu!" balas Sehun. Kai menaikkan alis.

"Ooh? Baiklah, kita beli CD ini!" Kai mengambil 2 CD EXO K.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya." Jawab Kai. Sehun menurut saja saat Kai membayar di kasir dan menyerahkan salah satu CD itu padanya.

"_Kamsahamnida_." Sahut Sehun.

"_Cheonma. _Kau ingin ke mana lagi?" tanya Kai bersemangat.

"Ini sudah jam 9, Kai. Kita pulang saja. Aku belum membangunkan Luhan _hyung. _Dia pasti masih tidur sampai sekarang."

Kai terdiam. "Oke. _Kajja."_

_._

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun melambaikan tangan pada Kai yang segera berlalu dengan motor sportnya dan memasuki rumah seraya menenteng belanjaan berisi barang-barang yang dibelikan Kai untuknya.

"_Annyeongg... Eommaa~_!" Sehun menghampiri _eomma _di ruang tamudan menyerahkan kresek besar.

"Apa ini, Hunnie?"

"Hadiah untuk _eomma. _Luhan _hyung _sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah. Waah, terima kasih Hunnie!" pekik _eomma _sambil memegang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna ungu yang berkerlap-kerlip.

"Sama-sama, _eomma_." Sehun berlari ke kamar Luhan dan langsung menerobosnya.

"_Hyuungiee..." _teriak Sehun senang melihat Luhan duduk bersandarkan bantal serta asyik mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone.

"Hnn?"

"_Hyung, _aku punya sesuatu untukmu! Tutup mata, yaa.." perintah Sehun.

Luhan pun menutup mata. Sesuatu menyentuh rambutnya dan Sehun menyuruhnya membuka mata.

"Taraa!"

"_Mwo?" _Luhan meraba bando berbentuk bunga yang terpasang manis di surai coklatnya lalu mengerjap polos.

"_Aigoo, hyung _bertambah manis kalau begini!" Sehun menerjang Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Kemudian tertawa-tawa seraya menggesek-gesekkan pipinya dan pipi Luhan.

"Hu, Hunnie..."

"_Omoo, _Lulu _hyung kyeoptaaa~!" _ puji Sehun. Luhan serasa ingin pingsan saja karena pelukan hangat dan pujian Sehun.

"Se, Sehunnie tadi ke mana?" tanya Luhan gugup, berusaha menghentikan debaran jantungnya.

"Mmm? Aku dan Kai berkeliling tadi. Ish_, hyung _tahu? Dia memalukanku karena menari di toko CD! Semua pengunjung menonton kami!" raut Sehun berubah cemberut. "Tapi _dance_nya sangat keren.." akunya malu-malu.

"... Oo, begitu." Tanggap Luhan. Ambigu.

"_Hyung _mau ke mana hari ini? Biasanya kan Sungmin _hyung _dan Kwangmin _hyung _mengajak _hyung _hang out."

"Kami bertiga berencana ke Myeongdong nanti." Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Myeongdong? Waah, aku titip oleh-oleh dong, _hyung!" _

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengacak rambut Sehun. 1 jam ke depan dia habiskan bermain-main bersama _dongsaeng _tirinya itu. Setelah bermain salon-salonan –yang sempat ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun- Keduanya tertidur kelelahan di ranjang Luhan dengan posisi Sehun memeluk Luhan seperti guling.

-.-

Kwangmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Kaus putih bergambar kartun Pokemon dengan rompi hitam dipadu celana _jeans _merupakan penampilannya untuk pergi hang out bersama SungHan.

Setelah memastikan dompet dan HPnya terbawa, Kwangmin bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Kwang/Young..."

Betapa kagetnya Kwangmin melihat Youngmin juga keluar dari kamar dengan memakai pakaian bepergian -sama persis seperti yang dipakainya, hanya saja Youngmin tidak memakai rompi, tapi jaket yang tidak dikancingkan- dan keduanya sama-sama memanggil sang kembaran.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kau sendiri?"

-Continued-

Akita : Akhirnya Akita update lagiii, *legaa. OK, Akita mau membalas beberapa review dari para readers..

**ayachi casey**

Terima kasih reviewnya, ayachi-ssi. ^^

Akita sudah memikirkan ending dari ff ini, jadi jangan terlalu galau yaah.. Hehe. Akita juga berusaha keras berusaha meminimalkan typo, jadi terus kasih Akita saran ya!

**Dinodeer**

_Gomawo _atas reviewnya, Dinodeer-ssi..~

Hnngg, no SeKai? Gimana yaa? *evil smirk. Liat aja nanti di chap-chap berikutnyaa...

Terus Young jadi seme? Iyaa, untuk kepentingan cerita. Akita juga sebenarnya lebih suka Kwang kalau jadi seme, ToT

**tsabit**

Terima kasih reviewnya, tsabit-ssi!

Pertama-tama, Akita mau kasih penjelasan. Nama Seohyun memang aslinya _Seo Joo Hyun, _tapi untuk kepentingan cerita –Seo sebagai _yeodongsaeng _Sunny- Akita mengutak-atik namanya menjadi _Lee Seo Hyun_. Harap maklum yaaa.. ^^

_Gomawo _atas reviewnya, refina-ssi.. ^.o

Ini, ada HunHan moment. Kalau kurang _hot, _bilang _nee_~

**Thanks too for :**

**KimPumpkin, Yoooona, Choi sila, Hana ryeong9,** **Ryu **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Complicated Love_**

**_HunHan/KyuMin/Jo Twins_**

**_By : Akita Fisayu_**

-000-000-

".. Tidak ada abnormal atau normal, Min. Cinta itu tidak mengenal tempat, status, waktu apalagi **gender**. Cinta itu tumbuh, tidak bisa dipaksakan, tidak bisa dicegah, tidak bisa dipercepat... Semuanya ada proses. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun."

-000-000-

Kedua saudara kembar itu lagi-lagi terdiam. Mata Youngmin menatap tajam, begitu pula Kwangmin. Memberikan _glare _yang tak kalah menusuk.

"Aku tak perlu memberitahumu."

"Kau juga tak mempunyai hak untuk mencampuri urusanku."

Jawaban Kwangmin yang –demi segala permen berbentuk Pikachu- sangat di luar _image namja _imut berambut hitam legam itu, membuat Youngmin terperanjat namun dengan cepat bisa menguasai kekagetannya.

"Heh. Jadi sekarang kau mengambil sikap bermusuhan padaku? Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau.." Youngmin berbalik dan melangkah mengambil sepatunya, kemudian berlalu.

Kwangmin membisu menatap kepergian Youngmin.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "_Youngmin pasti suka kalau aku memberinya tiket ini..." Kwangmin melangkah riang. Dua tiket konser Kim Hyun Joong tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Hufft.. Benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu kembarannya itu!

"... JANGAN GODA KRYSTAL-KU LAGI, KAU B**NG**K!" teriakan itu terdengar tepat sesaat setelah Kwangmin menginjakkan kakinya di halaman belakang SFO Senior High School.

"Yo, Youngie?" ucap Kwangmin, kaget. Terlihat 2 orang _namja _bertubuh kekar terkapar di sekitar _namja _berambut pirang yang sibuk menghajar muka seorang _namja _lagi.

"A, ampuunn..." rintih _namja _itu. Youngmin, _namja _berambut pirang, sama sekali menulikan telinganya dan semakin gencar melayangkan bogem mentah. Kwangmin merasakan kakinya gemetar. Matanya nanar melihat itu.

"YOUNGMIN! Hentikan!" seru Kwangmin. Dia menarik _namja _yang sudah hampir pingsan dengan lebam di sana-sini. Youngmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan mukanya merah padam.

"Kwang! Menjauhlah!" gertak Youngmin.

"_Ani_! Kendalikan emosimu, Young! Dinginkan kepalamu!"

"Huh. Untuk apa kau melindungi ba**ngan sepertinya? Minggir, atau kau akan ikut terluka!" kecam Youngmin keras. Kwangmin masih membatu di tempatnya, menyembunyikan tubuh _namja _tadi di balik punggungnya.

"Kau tidak seperti ini, ini bukan dirimu.. Young, sadarlah..." lirih Kwangmin. Namun nampaknya Youngmin telah gelap mata. Kepalan tangannya kembali mengerat sehingga uratnya bertonjolan. Lalu,...

BUAGHH!

Kwangmin terjungkal. Bibirnya berdarah. Di pipi kirinya terlihat jelas cap keunguan berbentuk kepalan jari. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

"_M, mwo_?"

YoungKwang sama-sama tidak percaya. Youngmin menatap tangannya yang sempat berbunyi karena tulangnya berderak.

Apa, apa dia telah memukul Kwangmin dengan sekuat tenaga..?

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kwangmin memuntahkan darah yang segera tercecer di bajunya. Youngmin yang melihat saudara kembarnya kesakitan, malah mundur dan mengawasi Kwangmin dengan raut aneh.

Seolah... Ada perasaan **lega**, juga **bersalah**.

"Y, Youngmin.." panggil Kwangmin. Pelan. Kepalanya terasa berat.

"K, Kwangie... _Mianhae_..."

Youngmin membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan berlari cepat.

Kwangmin menatapnya dengan raut tak percaya. Pandangannya semakin kabur, terus terpaku pada sosok Youngmin yang juga makin menghilang.

BRUKK!

-.-

Sejak itu, Youngmin selalu pulang dengan badan luka-luka. Kwangmin yang satu kamar dengannya, selalu berusaha mengobati luka-luka itu. Namun setiap dia mendekati Youngmin, _namja _itu selalu melayangkan satu-dua pukulan padanya.

Sakit.

Kwangmin tidak tahu.. Apa yang salah? Kenapa dia yang ikut disakiti? Kenapa?

**Apa yang membuat Youngmin-nya berubah?**

**.  
**

"_M, mwo_...? _Yeojachingu_?"

"Iya! Kau tidak tahu, Kwang? Namanya Jung Krystal. Putri tunggal dari keluarga Jung." ucap Sungmin. Saat itu, mereka bertiga, KwangSungHan, berkumpul seperti biasa dan Sungmin melaporkan informasi yang didapatnya ketika memata-matai Youngmin.

"Keluarga Jung? Keluarga kaya yang punya berbagai perusahaan terkenal itu?" sela Luhan.

"_Nee. _Menurut informanku, Youngmin dan Krystal menjalin hubungan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan karena Krystal terkenal, banyak penggemarnya yang sering mengikutinya, bahkan menggodanya. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Youngmin selalu pulang dengan tubuh yang penuh luka, Kwang. Karena dia menghajar penggemar-penggemar Krystal yang kurang ajar." jelas Sungmin, panjang-lebar.

"..."

Mengetahui tidak ada respon dari Kwangmin, Luhan dan Sungmin kompak menatap Kwangmin yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

".. Kwangie? Hey!"

Kwangmin tersadar. Cepat-cepat dia memberi senyum kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Ah, kalian bicara apa tadi? Oh ya, Youngmin punya _yeojachingu _bernama Jung Krystal. Lalu, ada ap-"

"Bukan ada apa! Tapi kau kenapa, Kwang!?" potong Luhan, keras.

"A, aku? Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Bohong! Jujurlah, Kwang. Kau memikirkan Youngmin dan Krystal?" tanya Sungmin. Kwangmin tertegun.

"_Aniyo.._"

"Kami ini sahabatmu, kan? Iya, kan, Kwangie?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. "Kalau kau memang menganggap kami sahabatmu, kau pasti akan membagi semua kebimbangan dan masalahmu pada kami. Kalau kau bungkam begini, sama saja kau menganggap kami bukan sahabatmu! Lalu apa arti kebersamaan kita selama ini?"

Kwangmin memandang Sungmin dan Luhan bergantian. Perasaannya lega melihat binar keyakinan di mata kedua sahabatnya itu. Keyakinan kalau mereka akan terus mendampinginya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Kalian tahu, kan, Krystal putri dari keluarga Jung yang terkenal itu. Anak tunggal malah. Makanya.. Aku berpikir..." Kwangmin ragu meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku berpikir... Orang sepertinya pasti ikut sibuk dengan acara-acara orang tuanya. Dia harus ikut acara launching perusahaan barulah, jamuan dengan relasi bisnislah, mewakili orang tuanya di suatu acaralah... Dia akan punya waktu yang sedikit sekali untuk Youngmin."

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin, sabar.

**"Jadi... Kenapa Youngmin melihat orang yang selalu jauh dan hampir tak punya waktu untuknya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah melihatku? Aku yang selalu ada untuknya. Aku yang akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan apapun untuknya..."**

-.-

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kwangmin menghela napas. Dia lalu memakai sepatunya kemudian mengunci pintu rumah.

Di rumah Sehun-Luhan.

"Hunnie, lepas. Aku mau mandi!" ujar Luhan seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Nggh, sebentar lagi, _hyung_..."

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah hampir terlambat! Sungmin dan Kwangmin akan memarahiku!"

"Uffh..." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan terkekeh melihat Sehun berguling membelakanginya dan kembali mendengkur halus.

"Tenang saja, Hunnie. Aku akan memberimu oleh-oleh yang banyak."

Luhan terdiam.

"Dan mungkin juga hatiku..." lanjutnya lirih.

Di Coffe Cafe, Myeongdong.

Sungmin sudah menunggu kedua sahabatnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini, _namja _imut itu sibuk mengurus Mochachino Tea-nya yang sempat tumpah.

"Pelayan...!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, tuan?"

"Bisa pinjam lap?" tanya Sungmin. Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu beranjak mengambil lap yang diminta.

Sambil menunggu, Sungmin melihat-lihat pemandangan dari kaca Cafe di sebelahnya. Rata-rata orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan membawa beberapa kantung belanja di tangan mereka.

Eh?

Sungmin menyipitkan mata dan tanpa sadar memajukan wajahnya, hampir menghimpit kaca, untuk lebih memperjelas obyek yang tadi dilihatnya.

Seorang _namja _pirang dan _yeoja _berambut hitam bergelombang. Yang dari punggungnya Sungmin yakini sebagai...

"Youngmin dan Krystal..?"

"Permisi, tuan. Ini lapnya." sahutan dari pelayan mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin. Setelah tersenyum berterima kasih dan bergegas mengelap tumpahan minumannya, Sungmin segera melihat ke luar kaca lagi. Sayang, dua siluet itu sudah menghilang.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Kwangmin? Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata itu bukan Youngmin dan Krystal?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya.

KRING

KRING

Bel pintu Cafe berbunyi menandakan ada tamu yang masuk. Tamu yang ternyata Kwangmin dan Luhan itu menghambur ke arah Sungmin yang masih termangu.

"Heyoo, BunnyMin! Kau melamunkan siapa, eh?" teriak Luhan tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"ADOOW! _Pabbo _LOHAN! Kau ingin membuatku tuli apa?" bentak Sungmin sambil mengelus telinganya. Sumpah, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan telinganya berdenging.

"Yaa! Namaku bukan Lohan! Tapi L-U-H-A-N!" balas Luhan.

"Hahaha. Minta maaflah pada Sungmin, Han. Min, kau juga harus maklum. Luhan kan, memang suka mengagetkan orang lain." lerai Kwangmin.

"_Aiissh, arraseo_. Kau ingin minum apa, Kwang, Han? Konsernya masih 2 jam lagi."

"Aku mau... Lemon Tea saja. Yang hangat!" pesan Luhan.

"Vanilla Blue Mountain. Itu, yang es batunya disusun seperti es, sedangkan di dasarnya ada sirup dan di puncaknya disirami sirup lagi. Oh, juga ada potongan buah-buahan!" sebut Kwangmin. Sungmin dan Luhan sweatdrop.

"Bilang saja itu menu spesial Cafe ini, Kwang. Tidak usah kau deskripsikan sampai seperti itu."

"Suka-suka aku." Kwangmin mengedikkan bahunya. Sungmin memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanan Luhan dan Kwangmin.

Sambil menunggu, KwangSungHan bercakap-cakap.

"Jadi, kalian ada 'masalah' apa saja hari ini?" mulai Sungmin.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti hal ini sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun, Min." gelak Luhan.

"Iya. Entah sejak kapan, kita selalu membahas ini." Kwangmin tersenyum kecil.

"Huh. Kalian tersenyum dan tertawa seolah tak ada apa-apa! Apa artinya hari ini hanya aku yang punya 'masalah'?" dengus Sungmin. Tawa Luhan berhenti.

"Tidak juga. Sehun sepertinya jatuh cinta, pada seseorang..."

Perkataan Luhan yang ringan, namun di saat bersamaan sepertinya menorehkan luka yang dalam, membuat Kwangmin dan Sungmin menatapnya iba.

"_Jinjjayo_? Siapa?"

"Kim Jong In. Bintang basket di sekolah Sehun." jawab Luhan.

"Kau pasti menangis tadi, benar kan? Pantas waktu aku menelponmu, suaramu sengau!" sahut Sungmin. Luhan mengangguk lemah. Menoleh pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka bertiga dan berterima kasih.

"Kalau kau, Min?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Yaah. Tadi aku memaksa Kyuhyun ke rumahku. Tapi, apa kalian tahu? Dia baru muncul hampir satu jam setelah aku mengirim SMS terakhir padanya! Dan di rumahku dia tidak memedulikanku sama sekali, dia malah asyik bermain PS bersama Sungjin." cerita Sungmin panjang-lebar.

"Kau, Kwangie?" tanya Luhan seraya menyodorkan Vanilla Blue Mountain milik Kwangmin.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya seperti hari biasa-biasanya. Tapi sepertinya Youngmin kaget aku berani membalas perkataannya tadi pagi. Aku sendiri heran kenapa bisa berkata seperti itu."

.

.

Hening sejenak.

".. Hhh."

Ketiganya kompak menghela napas.

"Ahaha, kenapa kita terdengar seperti _yeoja _ya? Dan rasanya kita itu... Abnormal. Menyukai orang terdekat kita yang sama-sama _namja_." Sungmin tertawa garing.

".. Tidak ada abnormal atau normal, Min. Cinta itu tidak mengenal tempat, status, waktu apalagi **gender**. Cinta itu tumbuh, tidak bisa dipaksakan, tidak bisa dicegah, tidak bisa dipercepat... Semuanya ada proses. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun."

"Kau benar, Luhannie. Ayo, sebaiknya kita berjalan-jalan. Konser sudah semakin dekat."

Kwangmin yang pertama kali berdiri. Dia bergegas menuju kasir dan membayar pesanan mereka.

"Berapa, _noona_?"

"Semuanya 6500 won, _oppa_."

Kwangmin mengeluarkan sejumlah uang kertas dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada _yeoja _penjaga kasir.

"_Kamsahamnida, _silakan berkunjung lain kali.."

"_Ndee, cheonma_.."

Sungmin langsung memukul pelan bahu Kwangmin ketika mereka bertiga sudah keluar dari Cafe.

"Kenapa kau yang mentraktir, Kwang? Kan aku yang mengajak kalian kemari!" sungut Sungmin.

"Hehehe, _mian, _Min. Kau, kan, sudah mengajak kami menonton konser 2NE1. Jadi, untuk urusan kecil ini, aku saja yang membayar." ucap Kwangmin seraya mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Kyaaa! Jangan diacakk! Kau tahu berapa lama aku menata rambut ini, hah!?" teriak Sungmin histeris. Luhan dan Kwangmin sweatdrop.

"Berapa lama? 1 jam?" tanya Luhan sarkastik.

"3 jamm!" erang Sungmin. Kwangmin diam-diam mengendus dan meremas telapak tangannya.

"Aah, pantas lengket sekali. Kau memakai gel rambut terlalu banyak, Min... Aku daritadi heran dengan model rambutmu yang seperti anak _punk _itu.." tanggap Kwangmin ringan.

"A, anak _punk?_" Mendung terlihat jelas di wajah Sungmin. "Padahal aku pikir gaya rambut ini keren..."

"_Aissh_, sudahlah! Kalian ribut saja! Hei, kita sudah sampai di depan Mall!" seru Luhan.

Di Rumah Sakit Seoul.

Sosok jangkung berambut merah tampak terduduk lesu di sebelah ranjang di mana seorang _namja _mungil terbaring koma di atasnya.

"Henry... _Irreona..._" lirih Zhoumi, _namja _berambut merah itu.

"... Tit... Tiit... Tiit.."

Yang menyahut hanyalah suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung.

"_Jebal... Irreona, _Mochi..."

.

_ "Gege! Lihat! Aku dapat Semanggi berdaun 4!"_

_ "Jinjja? Henry mau minta apa?" tanya Zhoumi. Dua anak kecil itu saling berhadapan dan berjongkok.  
_

_ "Henry..." pipi chubby itu bersemu merah. "Henry ingin terus bersama gege... Sampai mati.."  
_

_.  
_

_ "Mimi ge! Bagaimana ini..? Pentas sebentar lagi.."  
_

_Henry kalut. Zhoumi tersenyum menenangkan sambil memeluk tubuhnya.  
_

_ "Tenang saja. Ada aku di sini. Kau pasti bisa, Mochi!"  
_

_ "Y, yaa! Namaku bukan Mochi, gee!" rajuk Henry. Kekalutannya menguap.  
_

_ "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan pada penonton kalau kau seorang Henry Lau, pemain violin terhebat!"  
_

_ "Nee.."  
_

_.  
_

_ "Kui Xian itu siapa, ge?"  
_

_ "Eh? Mochii.. Sejak kapan kau di sini?"  
_

_ "Sejak gege menelpon seseorang bernama Kui Xian." Henry menggembungkan pipinya.  
_

_ "Hee, jadi Henry-ku ini cemburu, eoh?" goda Zhoumi seraya menyentil hidung Henry.  
_

_ "Aniyaaaa...! Aku tidak cemburu! Dasar Mimi ke-PEDE-an!" tekan Henry. Dia berguling ke arah samping kasur lalu membelakangi Zhoumi.  
_

_ "Yaah, jangan ngambek, Mochi.. Kui Xian itu sepupuku. Dia tinggal di Korea Selatan."  
_

_ "Se, sepupu?" wajah Henry memanas. Jadi dia cemburu pada sepupu Zhoumi? Kyaaa.. Memalukaan!  
_

_ "Iya. Jangan khawatir, Mochi. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku.."  
_

_.  
_

_ "Henry, tidak terasa kita sudah SMA ya."  
_

_ "Ne, gege." Henry menunduk. Menghindari tatapan mata Zhoumi.  
_

_ "Kenapa menyembunyikan wajahmu yang manis, Mochi?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengangkat dagu Henry.  
_

_ "... Aku, aku tidak tahu..." mata Henry memerah. Genangan air mata mengumpul di pelupuknya. "Setelah ini.. Kita akan berjalan di jalan masing-masing, ge.. Mungkin, mungkin.. Kita tidak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi.."  
_

_ "Ssh. Kau bicara apa? Walaupun kita berjauhan, tapi hatiku tetap hanya untukmu. Dan.."  
_

_CUP  
_

_ "Ciuman ini hanya untukmu."  
_

_ "Gege..."  
_

_.  
_

_ "Mi ge!" wajah evil Kyuhyun terpampang di layar laptop Zhoumi.  
_

_ "Yoo, anak setan.."  
_

_ "Yak! Enak saja anak setan! Sadarlah, ge, aku ini lebih tampan darimu!"  
_

_ "Kalau kau memang lebih tampan, kenapa sampai sekarang belum punya pacar, ha?" balas Zhoumi. Kyuhyun memicingkan mata kejam. Ehh, tunggu! Kenapa ada semburat merah di pipinya?  
_

_ "Ya, magnae. Jangan-jangan kau.."  
_

_ "Oh ya, ge, bagaimana Henry?" tanya Kyuhyun buru-buru. Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya sejenak.  
_

_ "Dia baik-baik saja. Waeyo?"  
_

_ "Ani. Hehehe. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan calon saudara iparku itu."  
_

_ "Ish, aku heran. Kalau berbicara dengan keluargamu, kau selalu lepas dan hangat. Kenapa pada orang lain kau dingin dan seperti anti sosial begitu?" cecar Zhoumi.  
_

_ "... Ini sudah malam, ge. Tidurlah. Jaljayo.."  
_

_PATS  
_

_ "H, hei! Dasar, seenaknya saja..."  
_

_.  
_

_ Seorang yeoja berwajah oriental dan tinggi semampai menghampiri Zhoumi.  
_

_ "Zhoumi oppa." sapa yeoja itu. Name tag di seragamnya menunjukkan tulisan Victoria Song.  
_

_ ".. Ya? Ada apa?"  
_

_ "Ah, begini, oppa. Akan ada lomba basket nanti sore di gedung olahraga. Tim kami kekurangan anggota, dan aku ingin meminta bantuan oppa."  
_

_ "Begitu? Baiklah."  
_

_Victoria tersenyum manis. "Xie xie."  
_

_ Zhoumi hendak membalas senyum itu saat dilihatnya Henry berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan raut muka datar.  
_

_.  
_

_ "Y, yaa! Tunggu Mochii..."  
_

_ "Jangan ikuti aku, ge!"  
_

_Teriakan Henry membekukan langkah Zhoumi. Mata namja mungil di depannya berkilat. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.  
_

_ "He, Henry..?"  
_

_ "Jangan i-k-u-t-i aku, ge! Kau paham atau tidak!?" hardik Henry.  
_

_ "Tidak, Henry! Aku tidak paham! Apa maksudmu menghindari aku, huh!?" balas Zhoumi.  
_

_ "Aku tidak menghindarimu! Urusi saja Victoria jiejie!"  
_

_Zhoumi mengernyitkan dahi. Victoria?  
_

_ "Yaa, apa hubungan Victoria dengan semua ini..?"  
_

_ "Jangan menyangkal! Kau berbincang berdua saja dengannya, makan siang bersamanya,..." Mata Henry memanas.  
_

_Eh? Ya ampun.. Ternyata karena itu toh...  
_

_ "Ehem! Henry, Mochi, Chagi... Victoria itu hanya manajer klub basket. Dia memintaku mengisi posisi Power Forward di timnya. Karena sudah dekat dengan kejuaraan, wajar kalau kami selalu bersama untuk membahas strategi! Karena anggota tim yang lain tidak mau, terpaksa aku yang harus menemaninya menyusun ini dan itu."  
_

_ "Ta, tapi, gege... Gege tidak pernah memerhatikanku lagi sejak saat itu!"  
_

_ "Itu karena kau SELALU menghindar! Aku hampir mati karena kesepian tahu, ketika kau selalu menghindariku! Aku hampir mati cemas saat kau tidak pernah mengangkat telponku atau menjawab smskuu!" gemas Zhoumi.  
_

_ "Ja, jadii, gege tidak selingkuh dengan Victoria jiejie?"  
_

_ "Tuhaan... Tentu saja tidak, Henry Lau!"  
_

_Pipi Henry merona hebat, dan Zhoumi tidak tahan menggigit pipi bakpao itu.  
_

_.  
_

_ "Syukurlah, ya oppa! Tim kita menang!"  
_

_Hari ini pertandingan basket sudah selesai. Dan tim Zhoumi yang memenangkannya. Dan kini, Victoria dan Zhoumi sedang bersiap pulang setelah membereskan beberapa hal.  
_

_"Ya..." Zhoumi mendongak. "Mendung sekali. Sepertinya akan hujan."  
_

_Victoria ikut mendongak. Benar saja. Awan-awan hitam memenuhi langit.  
_

_"Benar! Eottokhae...? Aku tidak bawa payung..."  
_

_CTARRR!  
_

_"Kyaaa!" Jerit Victoria. Yeoja manis itu berjongkok dan menutupi kedua telinganya sambil gemetar.  
_

_"He-Hei..."_

_Zhoumi langsung berjongkok dan memandang khawatir pada Victoria._

_"Vic...? Ayo, kita segera pulang. Sebelum hujan turun."_

_"Ani, ani... Aku benci petir, hikss."_

_ZRAAASSHH!_

_Hujan turun. Berliter-liter air turun dengan ganas di muka bumi._

_"Ba, bagaimana ini?" panik Zhoumi._

_Selama beberapa menit, keduanya masih bertahan di tempat semula. Teras gedung pertandingan._

_Zhoumi melirik Victoria yang berada di sebelahnya. Tubuh mungil itu sekarang menggigil. Kedinginan._

_SRET_

_Zhoumi melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Victoria._

_"O, oppa."_

_"Ssh. Sudahlah. Aku tahu ini dingin."_

_Victoria mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, oppa.. Ini masih dingin."_

_"Ehh? jinjja?" Zhoumi menoleh kaget. "Padahal itu jaketku yang paling tebal!"_

_"Tapi ini benar-benar dingin, oppa..." Victoria mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket Zhoumi._

_"Aissh, kalau begitu-"_

_Zhoumi memeluk Victoria erat. Sejujurnya, dia juga sedikit kedinginan._

_"Oppaa..." wajah Victoria bersemu._

_"Sudah hangat?"_

_"N, ne."_

_Cpyuk.._

_Cpyuk.._

_"Hah, hah, hah."_

_Seorang namja imut terengah-engah. Tubuhnya basah kuyup terkena tetesan-tetesan tajam air hujan. Dia terbelalak melihat ZhouVic yang berpelukan._

_"Zhoumi... Gege?"_

_Anehnya, Zhoumi seperti tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Dia malah semakin mengetatkan pelukannya pada Victoria yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya._

_Namja imut tersebut menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Matanya memanas._

_"ZHOUMI GE!"_

_Namja jangkung yang diteriaki tersentak. Dengan kilat, dia menoleh dan mendapati Henry Lau berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Di bawah langit yang masih mengguyurkan 'anugerah'nya._

_"Henry?"_

_Henry mundur... Air matanya berbaur dengan air yang membasahi wajahnya. Kaki mungilnya berbalik dan berlari kencang._

_"Tu, tunggu, Henry! Henry!" seru Zhoumi. Dia ingin mengejar Henry, tapi langkahnya tertahan begitu teringat kalau ada seorang yeoja di dekapannya._

_"Vic. Mianhae, aku,.."_

_"Gwenchana. Kejarlah Mochi-mu, oppa" Victoria tersenyum manis. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Zhoumi segera mengejar Henry yang sudah tak terlihat._

_Di jalan raya.._

_Akhirnya Zhoumi berhasil mengejar Henry. Sialnya, sebelum dia sempat menggapai Mochi-nya itu, Henry sudah terlanjur berlari menyebrangi jalan tanpa menoleh ke kanan atau ke kiri dulu._

_Dan... Itulah awal dari sebuah tragedi.._

_Zhoumi membulatkan matanya. Ngeri._

_"HENRY! AWASS!"_

_Ckiitt!_

_BRAKK!_

_-.-_

Zhoumi menangis saat kenangan-kenangan itu muncul lagi. Setelah Henry tertabrak truk bermuatan beton, namja mungil itu koma. Zhoumi pun terpaksa membawanya ke korea Selatan agar mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik.

"_Jeongmal mianhae, _Henry..."

-Continued-

Akita : Uwaah, selesaii! *ngelap keringat. Maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan, yaa *Deep bow

**KimPumpkin**

Eeh, lama nunggunya? Maaf yaaa... Akita emang lagi malas nulis ff, hehe.

Kasihan YoungKwang-nya? Akita yang nulis aja nggak tega.. *angguk2 *plakk!

Gomawo reviewnyaa, ^.^

**maria8**

Maaf kalo nggak suka Youngmin yang jadi seme. Nggak wauh sama EXO-nya? Nggak apa-apa, kokk

Arigatou untuk reviewnyaa~!

**ayachi casey**

KyuMin : Iya, Kyunya cuek... Kalau Kyu dibikin ramah, jahil... Mananya yang complicated? :) Mau Kyu yang lebih baik? Liat aja yaa...

HunHan : Maklumlah, boyband baru...~ Akita setuju kalo Kris itu GANTENG... Tapi bias utama Akita itu Xiumin n Sehun. Hohohoo.

Jo Twins : Ikuti aja ceritanya~

Tentang ending... RAHASIA..

Gomawo ne, reviewnya!

**is0live89**

Makasih reviewnyaaa...! :D

**Yooooona**

Benci KaiHun? Akita juga benci kok! Akita tu HunHan shipper 4ever! *ngibarin bendera HunHan

Nee, gomawo atas review n semangatnyaa!

**wulandarydesy**

Kalau HunHan, Sehun kan juga couple-an sama Kai di sini, jadi Akita buat agak ke uke-uke an (?). Tapi kalo HunHan, tetap Luhannie yang jadi uke!

Kapan Jo twins bersama? Euuhh... Wulan-ah... Akita nggak bisa janjiin... Mianhaeee... Tapi Akita juga Jo Twins shipper sejati kok!

**yuliafebry**

Gomawoo.. Tapi untuk info, sebenarnya Kwangmin itu seme, lho.. Cuma di sini Akita buat jadi uke.. ^_^

**Hyun min**

Tunggu chapter depan, nee. Gomawo reviewnya..~

**Choi sila**

Maaf kalo bikin bingung! Di sini, Sehun kan Akita juga pasangin sama Kai. Jadi Sehun dibuat agak ke uke-uke an, sedangkan Luhan tetap jadi uke kalau ceritanya fokus ke HunHan. Bukan KaiHun.

Tentang Jo Twins, iya. Sebenarnya Kwangmin itu seme. Hanya, di cerita ini Akita buat jadi uke. Habis... Setelah Akita telusuri lagi foto-fotonya Jo Twins, kelihatannya Youngmin agak garang deh... Kan Kwang itu unyu-unyu gimanaaa gituuu... *hehe

Arigatou reviewnya!

**sari2min**

Sabarr... jangan histeris dulu, nengg~ Lihat aja terus kelanjutannya! Makasih reviewnyaaa

**HunHan shipper**

Emang Sehunnya polos... *PLAK! Sehun : Emang siapa yang bikin cerita, hah!? Akita : Wolesss...

Gomawo reviewnya, nee!

**Iyannalee40**

Ini udah lanjut. :D

Makasih reviewnyaa~!

**BabySuDo**

HunHan banyakin? Sipp :)

Kyungsoo jadi pengganggu? Andwaee... Akita sayang D.O...! *peluk D.O umma

Tapi, liat aja deh.. Hehehe.

Gomawo reviewnyaa~


	5. Chapter 5

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter 5**

**HunHan/ KyuMin/ Jo Twins/ other couple**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort **

**Author : Akita Fisayu**

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, Youngmin-_ssi_. Karena kau tidak satu sekolah dengan kami."/ "Bukan sebagai kakak, bukan sebagai sahabat. Tapi sebagai.. _namja_. Aku tidak peduli meski dunia meludahiku dengan tatapan jijik dan benci."/ "K, kau..."

-000-000-

Di Mall, KwangSungHan hanya sekadar _window shopping _atau cuci mata. Luhan berusaha menemukan barang bagus untuk Sehun, tapi rupanya dia benar-benar ingin yang terbaik sehingga berkali-kali menyeret Sungmin dan Kwangmin berkeliling dari satu gerai ke gerai lain. Lalu kembali lagi.

Merepotkan. Hanya itu kata yang terlintas di kepala KwangSung.

"Kenapa tidak membelikannya sesuatu yang diinginkannya sejak dulu, tapi belum dia beli hingga hari ini?"

Luhan menoleh. Menatap Sungmin yang barusan melontarkan usulan masuk akal.

"Benar juga! Emmh... Dulu Hunnie ingin kucing... Tidak, tidak, sekeluarga alergi bulunya.. Lalu.. Dia ingin.. I-Pod! Baiklah! Ayoo, kita pergi beli!"

"Heey, kami bahkan bisa berjalan lebih cepat darimu! Lepaskan tanganmu, Han-" ronta Kwangmin.

"Oh? Hehe, maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat." Luhan segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Kwangmin dan Sungmin.

Mereka segera menuju lantai yang khusus menjual alat-alat elektronik.

Sesampainya di gerai I-Pod, Luhan segera memilih model dan warna apa yang cocok untuk Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan yang pink ini? Agak besar, sih." Tanya Luhan. Meminta pendapat pada KwangSung.

"Memangnya dia _yeoja_? Tidak cocok. Pilih saja yang simpel dan macho (?)."

"Sehunnie suka warna apa, Han?" tanya Kwangmin. Dia sibuk melihat-lihat segala merk I-Pod.

"Ngg, Hunnie suka warna hitam dan putih."

"... Bagaimana kalau ini?" Sungmin menunjuk I-Pod Hitam dengan beberapa campuran putih. Modelnya termasuk ramping dan ringan.

"Ah! Yaa, ini bagus sekali! Aku juga beli ah, tapi yang warnanya putih! _Ahjussi, a_pa ada yang modelnya seperti ini tapi berwarna putih?" tanya Luhan pada penjaga gerai.

"Ada. Kau beruntung, anak muda. Ini stok terakhir kami.."

"Ah, merk Apple ya." Sungmin mengamati pilihannya. "Bagus juga."

"Eeh, sebaiknya aku juga membeli untuk diriku sendiri~!" seru Kwangmin, mengagetkan Luhan dan Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah memilih, Kwangie!"

"_Arra, arra_.."

Di tempat lain.

"_Oppa, _habis ini konsernya mulai!"

"_Nee. _Sebentar, Krys. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama, _oppa_. Aku akan mengantri di sini." Krystal melambaikan tangan ketika Youngmin mulai berjalan menjauh.

Di saat Krystal sibuk dengan HPnya, di barisan antrian lain terdengar hiruk pikuk dari tiga _namja _yang heboh.

"Hunnie pasti suka! Tidak sabar rasanya melihat reaksinya!"

"Kwang juga beli I-Pod baru.. kenapa aku sendiri yang tidak mendapat apa-apa?!" protes Sungmin, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Salahmu.. Kenapa kau tidak membeli I-Pod yang ditunjukkan Luhan pertama kali?" Kwangmin memeletkan lidahnya.

"_Aniyoo_. Pinknya tidak bagus!_ Ish_, lain kali aku akan membelinya di tempat lain!"

"Sudahlahh.. _Kajja, _tempat penukaran tiketnya sudah dibuka!" Luhan menengahi KwangSung yang lagi-lagi berdebat.

"Ah, kau memang cerdas, Min. Kau berhasil mendapat tiket VIP." puji Sungmin. Untuk dirinya, tentu.

"Narsis sekali, sih?" Kwangmin mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan-jangan sampai tua nanti, kau tetap narsis, Min?"

"Aku awet muda, tahu! Buktinya, walau aku paling tua di antara kita bertiga, tapi wajahku, kan, yang paling _babyface_! Huh."

"_Nee, nee__.. _Bahkan sifatmu juga yang paling kekanak-kanakkan." sindir Luhan. Sungmin langsung pundung.

"Yaah, jangan pundung di dekat tong sampah! Tidak adakah pojokan yang lebih elit?" komentar Kwangmin melihat Sungmin sudah pindah posisi di sebelah tong sampah.

"Tenang saja, kita pura-pura tidak mengenalnya, ok?" bisik Luhan, melihat orang-orang memandang mereka dengan tampang aneh. Seperti, '_dasar anak muda jaman sekarang!', 'aneh-aneh saja..', 'mereka hanya sekumpulan remaja pembuat onar!', 'ckckck...'_

_Aish, _itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, kalian tahu?

".. Silahkan berbaris yang rapi! Konser akan segera dimulai!"

Seruan dari seorang _yeoja _berpakaian seperti orang-orang staf membuat gerombolan manusia yang berjumlah ratusan langsung berbaris rapi.

Sungmin sendiri bergegas kembali ke tempatnya.

"... Uuh, _oppa _lama sekali, sih!" sementara Krystal mulai kesal karena Youngmin tak kunjung kembali.

"Ahh, hahh.. _Mianhae, _Krys. Toiletnya tadi penuh.."

Akhirnya Youngmin kembali. Sambil terengah-engah, dia membentuk simbol Peace.

"Ya, ya, ayo _oppa, _kita mengantri!"

Youngmin mengangguk. Keduanya segera mengambil tempat.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Kyaaa! Daraa..! CL..! Park Bomm..! Minzyy..!"

Sungmin berteriak-teriak layaknya _fangirl _begitu keempat personel 2NE1 muncul dan menyanyikan lagu I am The Best.

"Minzy, Minzy, Minzy!" Luhan pun tak mau kalah dan menepuk-nepuk 2 _lightstick _yang tadi dibelinya.

Sedang Kwangmin hanya diam lalu meneguk soft drink dengan santai.

"Hey, CL menari! Lihat, goyangannya seksi!"

PLAKK

Kwangmin menjitak kepala Luhan yang berkomentar aneh-aneh. "Hey, kenapa otakmu jadi _yadong_?"

"_Appo..._Tapi memang benar! Kau tidak lihat, sih.." Luhan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalian ngapain, sih?" tanya Sungmin, merengut. "Lihat konsernya, dong! Percuma aku membelikan tiket VIP untuk kalian kalau kalian tidak menikmatinya!"

"Hehehe, _mian, _Min. Habis si China ini berkomentar yang aneh.. _Yadong _pula."

"_Mwo? _Jangan-jangan Luhan ketularan Eunhyuk _sunbae_?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Enak sajaa! Mengerikaan..."

Saking asyiknya mengobrol, mereka tidak sadar kalau kini 2NE1 menyanyikan lagu Lonely.

"_Jigeum naega haneun yaegi_  
_ Neol apeuge halji molla_  
_ Ama nal jukdorok miwohage doel kkeoya_"

".. Lho? Kwangmin _oppa_?"

DEG

Kwangmin menoleh. Dia melihat Krystal dan Youngmin berdiri di sebelahnya.

"K.. Krystal? Youngmin?"

"Ternyata memang benar Kwang_ppa_! Waah, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu _oppa_ di sini! Apa mereka teman-teman _oppa_?" tanya Krystal antusias melihat Sungmin dan Luhan.

"I, iya. Mereka sahabatku. Aku juga tidak mengira bisa bertemu denganmu di sini..." _Dan juga Youngmin.._

"Kita juga duduk bersebelahan! Menyenangkan ya?"

_Mwooo!?_

Raut muka Jo Twins berubah tegang. Sungmin yang menyadari itu langsung berkata,

"Eh, Kwang. Ayo, kita bertukar tempat duduk. Aku sudah puas melihat dari pojok."

Yaa. Jadi, sebelumnya urutannya begini : Youngmin-Krystal-Kwangmin-Luhan-Sungmin. Akan menguntungkan kalau Kwangmin bertukar tempat dengan Sungmin, kan?

"Tapi.. Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Kwangmin _oppa_!" Krystal merengek.

"Hei, aku hanya pindah ke pojok. Jangan sedih.. Di sini panas, jadi mungkin di pojok lebih dingin." hibur Kwangmin.

Saat Kwangmin berdiri, tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Youngmin.

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat sebelum saling membuang pandangan masing-masing.

"... Kwang.."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Kwangmin erat begitu sahabatnya itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Gwenchana, _Hannie." lirih Kwangmin.

"_I don't know I don't know_  
_ Naega wae ireoneunji..._

_Geutorok saranghaenneunde  
Neon yeogi inneunde Oh.._"

Empat member 2NE1 tampak sangat menghayati lagu tersebut. Kwangmin memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Baby i'm sorry, _ neowa isseodo nan _lonely..." bibirnya ikut bergerak menyanyikan lirik. Luhan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Kwangmin, ikut merasakan kesedihan.

Diam-diam, Youngmin melirik keduanya. Matanya menyipit melihat Luhan dan Kwangmin bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Ah, _oppa, _Sungmin _oppa _dan Luhan _oppa _ini sahabat Kwangmin _oppa _sejak kelas X! Katanya, sebelum mereka bersahabat, Kwang_ppa s_elalu di-bully! Lalu, Sungmin _oppa _dan Luhan_ oppa _menolongnya suatu hari.." penjelasan Krystal membuyarkan lamunan Youngmin.

"_Nugu_? Siapa yang di-bully?"

"_Ish, _Kwangmin _oppa_!" sahut Krystal. Youngmin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh, _jinjjayo_? Kwangmin tidak pernah bercerita padaku..."

"_Mwo_?"

"Kwangmin pernah dilempari telur busuk waktu selesai pelajaran olahraga." sela Sungmin. Nadanya ramah tapi irisnya menatap tajam Youngmin. "Itu karena Kwangmin mendapat nilai tertinggi ketika tes. Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, Youngmin-_ssi_. Karena kau tidak satu sekolah dengan kami."

"..." Youngmin menelan ludah.

"Waah, kasihan sekali Kwangmin _oppa_!" Krystal memasang tampang iba.

"Oh ya, Kwangmin pernah dikunci di gudang sampai sore, pernah dicoret-coret mejanya, kursinya ditempeli lem super, lalu..."

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" tanya Youngmin. Suaranya rendah. Sungmin menaikkan alis, menantang Youngmin.

"Karena Kwangmin murid kesayangan guru-guru."

"_Naega jun sinbareul singo keunyeowa gireul geolgo_  
_Amureohji anhge keunyeowa kiss hago_  
_Naega jun hyangsu ppurigo keunyeoreul pume ango_  
_Nawa haetdeon keu yaksuk ddo dasi hagetjyo_"

Lagu It Hurts terdengar. CL memulai dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ooh, jadi yang mem-bully itu iri kepada Kwang_ppa_? Dasar!" komentar Krystal, kesal.

Youngmin hanya diam. Tidak merespon.

"Ya, sampai sekarang pun Kwangmin tetap menjadi murid kesayangan. Tapi orang-orang itu tidak berani lagi mengusiknya. Karena ada yang _menjaga_ dan _ menemaninya. _Yaitu aku dan Luhan." Sungmin tersenyum ambigu pada YoungKrys.

".. Minnie!"

Kwangmin menarik lengan Sungmin. "Mm, Luhan, tolong tukar tempat duduk, _ne_? Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Sungmin."

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Kemudian pindah dan mengalihkan perhatian YoungKrys dengan mengajak mereka mengobrol seru.

"Min! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku hanya menceritakan yang sesungguhnya, Kwang!"

"Tidak.." bisik Kwangmin. "Itu salah. Setelah ini, Youngmin pasti akan menganggapku lemah, dan pengecut! Keadaan sudah cukup buruk tanpa perlu kau 'bumbui' lagi, Min.."

"Aku tidak membumbui, Kwangie! Aku hanya ingin si br*ngs*k itu mengetahui apa yang telah kau derita selama ini." Sungmin menatap sendu.

"Itu tidak membantu." geleng Kwangmin.

"_Pyeonhaetni ne mamsoge_  
_Ije nan deo isang eoptneun geoni_  
_Nan neol neol saenggakhamyeon_  
_Neomu apa apa apa_"

-.-

"Aku pulang.. _Eomma, Appa, _Hunnie.."

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang, Han! Ayo, _Eomma _sudah menyiapkan telur orak-arik dan Ramyeon_._" sambut _Eomma_.

"Di mana Hunnie?"

"Hunnie pergi. Bersama Kim Jong In. Dia bilang akan pulang jam 9 malam."

"Ooh." tanggap Luhan singkat. Dia segera menuju ruang makan, mencuci tangan, mengambil nasi dan lauk, lalu makan dengan lahap.

"Hannie, jangan cepat-cepat makannya! Kau bisa tersedak.."

Luhan tidak menggubris. Beberapa suapan terakhir langsung dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut, membuat kedua pipinya menggembung lucu.

"_Weommah.. _Akwu swudhah selwesai... (_Eomma, _aku sudah selesai)!" kata Luhan susah payah lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"H, hei, Hannie!"

BRAKK!

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya. Dengan berat, dikunyahnya makanan yang ada di dalam mulut kemudian ditelannya.

"Ufhh.. Hahh..." desah Luhan. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

"Hunnie. Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _namja _itu, _eoh_?"

"Apa aku.. Benar-benar hanya sosok _hyung_ bagimu? Hanya saudara tiri?"

Luhan memandang tas plastik berisi kardus I-Pod.

"Mungkin hadiahku ini termasuk kecil dibanding pemberian-pemberian Kim Jong In itu..."

_Namja _manis berwajah China itu berdiri. "Sehunnie, s_aranghae_."

"Bukan sebagai kakak, bukan sebagai sahabat. Tapi sebagai.. _namja_. Aku tidak peduli meski dunia meludahiku dengan tatapan jijik dan benci."

.

CKLEK

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar. Seorang _namja _tinggi berambut coklat madu masuk dengan raut menampakkan kelelahan.

"Haah~ Capeknya! Kalau tahu akan diajak bermain sampai larut seperti ini, aku tolak saja! Dasar Kai gila!"

Sehun hendak menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas benda empuk besar itu.

"_Mwo_? Apa ini?" Sehun meraih bungkusan yang ternyata kardus I-Pod dan mengambil secarik kertas biru yang tertempel.

"Eh...?"

_Sehunnie,_

_Kau pernah bilang kalau kau menginginkan I-Pod, kan? Mianhae, aku baru membelikannya untukmu._

_Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung memberikannya padamu tadi. Tapi ternyata kau sedang pergi.._

_Aku taruh di sini saja, ya?_

_Your brother,_

_Luhan._

"Luhan _hyung_!" pekik Sehun, girang.

Dia segera meletakkan kembali kardus itu kemudian berlari menuju kamar Luhan di sebelah.

Tangannya mengepal, bersiap mengetuk pintu. Tapi..

"Ini sudah malam. Dan Luhan _hyung_ pasti sudah tidur. Sebaiknya aku mengucapkan terima kasih besok saja..." Sehun berbalik. Masih tersenyum riang, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Bergelung di balik selimut tebal kesukaannya.

"_JEONGMAL GOMAWO, HYUNG_!" Teriak Sehun kencang. Untung semua penghuni rumah sudah terlelap, kalau tidak, pasti Sehun sudah diteriaki balik.

10 menit kemudian,

terdengar dengkuran halus. Rupanya, Sehun sudah tertidur dengan _earphone _terpasang di telinganya.

Bahkan Luhan sudah mengisi I-Pod itu dengan lagu-lagu kesukaan Sehun. Benar-benar _hyung _yang baik, kan?

Seandainya Sehun tahu, betapa Luhan sangat mencintainya... Apakah dia akan membalas perasaan sang kakak yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dulu?

-.-

Sungmin merenggangkan badannya. Di antara mereka bertiga, rumahnya lah yang paling jauh dari stasiun kereta -moda transportasi ketiganya untuk ke Myeongdong-. Apalagi dia tadi tidak langsung pulang, melainkan ke games center yang biasanya buka hingga tengah malam. Jadi, sekalian olahraga malam, deh~

"Fyuuu, fyuu~" siul Sungmin.

Kakinya mempercepat langkah. Setelah melewati blok ini, rumahnya pasti langsung ter-

"Eng?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Ini sudah larut, apa orang itu ingin bertamu?

"Permisi, apa anda-"

Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang itu berbalik. Membuat Sungmin melongo.

"K, kau..."

-Continued-

Akita : Haah, akhirnya selesai.. _Mianhae_ kalau part Jo Twins nya kebanyakan. Soalnya chapter ini Akita fokusin ke Jo Twins. Nanti KyuMin sama HunHan dapat jatah kok *nyengir

.

**kyuna minnie**

Ini sudah dijadikan chapter khusus Jo Twins. ^^

Lagi suka Jo Twins? Wahh, sama dong! Bedanya, Akita sudah suka sejak mereka debut~ :D

Gomawo reviewnya..~

**is0live89**

Iyaa, _uri _Kwangmin jadi uke.. Hehehe ^o^

Kalau cerita tentang ZhouRy, itu nanti diselipin bareng KyuMin...~ Tidak apa-apa, kan? :)

Terima kasih, ne, sudah review~

**fitriKyuMin**

Sedih baca yang Jo Twins? Sama. Yang nulis aja kadang nggak tega.. *hahaha

Ini sudah lanjut~

Arigatou reviewnyaa..

**ayachi casey**

Jamuran nunggu update? Mianhaeee... Akita emang suka kena WB sekarangg. *bungkuk 180 derajat

Hehehe, ayachi-ssi ingat karena pairnya nggak biasa? Gomawo ^_^

Iyaa, di ff ini, Akita pengen masukin semua pair yang Akita suka. ZhouRy Akita masukin karena Akita suka banget couple ini, tapi sedikit ff yang menceritakan pasangan beda (banget) tinggi ini... T,T Begitu pula Jo Twins. Jadi, Akita sekalian melestarikan (?) 2 couple inii~

Maaf kalo bikin pusingg... *bungkuk 360 derajat *kreteekk! (backsound tulang retak)

Terima kasih reviewnya!

**0312luLuEXOticS**

Nooo! Luhan juga punyakuu~! *dirajam Sehun juga

Sok cool? Hahahah, Kyu, kau dibilang sok cool *bisik ke Kyu.

Iyaap, betul Minnie! Show him that u care! Ayo, ayo, ayo, ayoo! *plakk

.

Ooh, HunHan shipper itu Lulu-ssi toh? Waah, selamat bergabung di keluarga besar fanfiction yaa~ :)

Gomawo reviewnyaa.

**Guest**

Eeh, mianhae kalau uke Kwang malah menggangguu... Soalnya, soalnya.. Akita rasa lebih cocok kalau Young yang jadi penyiksa di sini... *mian Youngshipper

Tapi Akita tetap suka kalau Kwangmin yang jadi seme, kok! Ciyuss!

Arigatou sudah mereview~

**Ryu**

Agak membingungkan? Maaff.. Namanya juga Complicated. Alurnya harus ruwet juga :D

Chapter depan nanti mungkin nggak terlalu membingungkan kok. Yang penting, ikuti terus ceritanyaa... *promosi *plakk!

Terima kasih reviewnyaa.

**Choi sila**

Sudah mengerti? Waah, sesuatu yang ctaarr membahana banget yaahh.. :) *ketularan Syahrini

Balik kecup dehh.. :* *hehehe

Okee! Gomawo sudah review~!

** sarah amanda 520**

Salam kenal juga, Sarah-ssi. :D

Horeee! Satu lagi Jo Twins shipper! *lonjak-lonjak. Ayoo, mari bersama-sama melestarikan dan menularkan virus Jo Twins di ! Huahahaa.. *Plakk

Arigatou reviewnya~


	6. Chapter 6

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter 6**

**HunHan/ KyuMin/ Jo Twins/ other couple**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Author : Akita Fisayu**

"Bohong. Berceritalah pada kami, Min. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan saling membagi rasa sakit, senang, sendirian, bahagia..? Bukankah kita sudah berikrar untuk percaya satu sama lain?"

-000-000-

"K, kau..."

"Aa, ahh.. _Annyeong, _Minnie _hyung_... Ku kira, kemarin kau marah padaku.. Jadi aku pergi ke rumahmu dan mengetuk pagar. Tapi ternyata tak ada orang.. Hehehe." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Uap mengepul dari hidungnya saat ia menghembuskan napas. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya membiru.

"_Omoo, _Kyunnie! Keluargaku pergi ke Ilsan, tentu saja mereka tak ada! Dan, sejak kapan kau ada di depan rumahku?" sahut Sungmin, cemas. Dia segera membuka kunci pagar lalu mendorong Kyuhyun masuk.

"Ngg, mungkin sejak jam 6, _hyungie_?" ringis Kyuhyun. Giginya bergemelutuk.

"_Pabboyaa_! Kau di sini sejak jam 6!? Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Aduhh, lihat, kau hampir mati beku begini!" omel Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam seraya menggosok-gosok tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan tebal. Brr.. Cuaca malam memang menyebalkan!

"Ayo masuk!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi mendorong punggung Kyuhyun agar masuk lebih dulu. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Sungmin menyalakan semua lampu dan juga pemanas ruangan.

"Hufft, Sungmin _hyung_. Dingin.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"_Nee_! Aku tahu.. Sebentar, aku akan membuat coklat panas! Tunggu dulu, _arra_?" perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

Sambil menunggu Sungmin, _namja _tampan berambut ikal kecoklatan itu mendesah. Uuh, kalau tahu Sungmin tidak ada di rumah, mungkin lebih baik ia pulang saja daritadi. Lebih baik bergelung di dalam selimut biru hangat miliknya daripada menunggu di depan sebuah rumah kosong ketika udara dingin merajalela..

Iya, kalau saja Kyuhyun tak ingat jika kemarin ia berhasil membuat _namjachingu_-nya marah!

Gara-gara itu, saat dirinya sedang menikmati pancake hangat bersama _noona_-nya, Kyuhyun teringat lalu buru-buru menyambar jaket dan sarung tangannya saja. Bahkan teriakan _Eomma _yang mengejarnya -sambil membawa syal dan penutup telinga berbulu- sampai depan kompleks rumah pun tak dihiraukannya.

_Ishh... _Sungmin, Sungmiin.. _Namja _kelewat _aegyo_ itu benar-benar membuat dirinya gila!

Kyuhyun mem _pout _kan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

".. Kyu? Kau melamun? Hei, Kyunnie!"

"O, oh? Ada apa, Minimin?" tanya Kyuhyun, tersentak. Sungmin berdiri di depannya, memegang baki berisi 2 cangkir coklat panas.

"Ini coklat panasnya. Tolong pegangkan dulu, aku akan mengambil baskom air hangat untuk merendam kakimu!" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurut. Diambil alihnya baki berisi coklat panas, kemudian diletakkannya di atas meja. Sedangkan Sungmin kembali ke dapur.

"Fuuuhh.. Fuuhhh.." Kyuhyun meniup secangkir coklat panas yang beruap. Setelah dirasa agak hangat, ia meneguk cairan pekat manis itu.

"... Bagaimana, Kyu? Enak?" tanya Sungmin yang baru datang dari dapur. Dia meletakkan baskom berukuran sedang yang diisi air hangat di bawah kaki Kyuhyun. Perlahan, Sungmin mencelupkan kedua kaki putih _namjachingu_-nya ke dalam baskom.

Terlihat seperti istri yang baik, _eoh_? ^.^

"Aah, _gomawo, _Sungmin _hyung. _Maaf aku merepotkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun, tak enak. Sungmin tersenyum. Dia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan ikut mengambil cangkir coklatnya.

"_Gwenchana, _Kyunnie. Lagipula aku yang salah, membuatmu menungguku di tengah cuaca ekstrim seperti ini~"

"Habisnyaa.. Aku takut _hyung _marah padaku." Bisik Kyuhyun. Bibirnya hampir tak bergerak.

"_Ani_. Aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Sudahlah, cepat habiskan coklatmu. Aku akan membereskan kamar Sungjin untukmu. Malam ini kau menginap saja, besok pagi-pagi pulanglah menyiapkan pelajaran."

"_Nee. Kamsahamnida, hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Dia melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, tujuannya agar -sedikit banyak- bisa menghangatkan _namja _itu.

"..." Kyuhyun sendiri meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Menikmati harum parfum yang dipakai sang BunnyMin.

Tik, tok, tik, tok...

Hanya bunyi jarum jam yang terus berdetak. Tanpa sadar, keduanya hampir tertidur dalam posisi Sungmin merangkul leher Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

".. Mmm, Kyu, ayo habiskan coklatmu..! Tuh, sudah mendingin, kan? Kyunniee~" rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eung..? Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Cepat habiskan coklatmu! Aku akan merapikan kamar Sungjin. _Jja_!"

"_Nee, arra_..."

Kyuhyun menyesap habis coklatnya. Lalu mengelap kakinya dengan handuk putih yang sudah disediakan Sungmin dan memakai sandal rumah. Ia membawa baskom dan cangkirnya menuju dapur.

Sungmin sendiri sibuk membersihkan kamar Sungjin yang selalu saja penuh dengan sampah-sampah bungkus snack, kaset-kaset, video game yang berserakan, terkadang juga pakaian kotor yang dilempar sembarangan. Ckk..

_Bagaimana bisa adiknya itu bertahan di dalam kamar yang, sungguh, sangat menyerupai kapal pecah itu? Sungjin, Sungjiin.. Hahh._

"Minniee?" Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar.

"_Nee, _Kyu?" tanggap Sungmin tanpa menoleh. Dia memunguti video game Sungjin sambil menyumpah serapahi adik jahilnya itu.

"Mau kubantu, _hyung_?"

"Yaa.. Tolong rapikan kasurnya! Bantal-bantalnya ada di sela lemari, Kyu. _Ishh_.. Aku tak mengerti kebiasaan Sungjin yang selalu menyembunyikan bantalnya di sela-sela lemari!" dengus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ocehan lucu Sungmin.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali, Minimin..~ Eh, di mana selimutnya?"

"Di bawah kolong kasur!" jawab Sungmin. Sekarang dia sibuk mengambil pakaian-pakaian kotor Sungjin yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun tercengang. Sungjin itu benar-benar... Ajaib. Masa' bantal diselipkan di sela lemari dan selimut bisa sampai di bawah kolong?!

.

10 menit kemudian-

"Hufft."

KyuMin kompak mendesah lega. Sekarang kamar Sungjin bersih dan rapi. Dan siap untuk ditiduri~

"Baiklah, Kyu. Ini sudah tengah malam. Cepat tidur, _nee. Jaljjayo_..."

"Sungmin _hyung _mau ke mana?"

"? Tentu saja tidur. Memang mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Sungmin, bingung. Kyuhyun anehnya menyeringai.

"Temani dong, _hyungie_..." rengek Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"_M, mwo_!? _Shireoo_!" tolak Sungmin, keras. Wajahnya memerah. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau dia mudah menyerah. Dengan sigapnya, ia menarik tangan Sungmin hingga keduanya terjatuh bersama di kasur.

"Ayolaah, Minniee.. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang sudah berjam-jam menunggumu di cuaca dingin yang minus nya keterlaluan itu? Aku ingin memelukmu lagi... Kau hangat~"

"Sa, salahmu sendiri menungguku!"

"_Ish... _Kau jahat." Kyuhyun ngambek. "Ya sudah, sana pergi!" Lalu membelakangi Sungmin dan menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut Sungjin.

"..."

".. Kyu?"

".."

"Kyunniee..?"

"..."

Sungmin melongok. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Tapi rautnya kesal. "Kyu? Kau marah?"

.

Masih tidak ada respon.

.

Sungmin menyerah. Dia berdiri dan menuju pintu. Sekilas hatinya berharap kalau Kyuhyun belum tidur dan akan menarik tangannya lagi. Tapi hingga dia hendak memutar kenop pintu, Kyuhyun tidak beranjak.

"Hh.. _Saranghae, _Cho Kyuhyun."

-.-

Jam 06.15

"KRRRIIIINGG! KRIIINGGGG!"

Suara jam weker yang nyaring memecah keheningan di pagi hari. Di samping jam weker itu, terlihat gundukan selimut berwarna pink bermotif kelinci yang perlahan-lahan bergerak.

"Engghh..." Sebuah tangan menjulur keluar, berusaha menggapai-gapai jam weker yang masih berteriak nyaring. Saat jemari lembut itu berhasil meraih permukaan dingin jam weker..

_Gotcha_!

Tangan itu langsung mencengkram dan membanting jam weker malang tersebut ke lantai dengan backsound 'PRAAKKK!'

.

Teriakan sang jam weker pun terhenti dengan sadis.

.

"Hmmm.." Sungmin -pelaku pembantingan- menggeliat dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Ini jam berapa, sih? Hoamm..."

Dengan langkah yang limbung, Sungmin menuju lantai 1. Namun langkahnya terhenti mengingat ada _seseorang _di rumahnya. Yang menempati kamar Sungjin semalam. Kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kesadaran Sungmin kembali 100% lalu secepat kilat dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah kamar Sungjin.

BRAKK!

"Kyunnie!"

Sungmin masuk dengan senyum riang. Tapi senyumannya memudar mendapati kamar itu rapi.. Dan kosong.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun! Kau di mana?!"

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Sungmin berlari mencari Kyuhyun di seluruh sudut rumah. Tidak ada!

Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di depan meja makan, yang di atasnya terletak sepiring roti bakar dengan selai Stroberi dan segelas jus Jeruk. Juga selembar kertas bertuliskan :

_Hyung, mianhae kalau aku pulang tanpa memberitahumu._

_Ini aku buatkan sarapan. Makanlah..._

_Kyuhyun._

"... Kyu... Apa kau marah padaku?" gumam Sungmin. Lesu.

-.-

"Eii, kenapa wajahmu muram, Bunny?" sapa Luhan ketika menjemput Sungmin. Kwangmin mengangguk-angguk.

"_Aniyo. Kajja, _kita berangkat." elak Sungmin. Kepalanya menunduk. Dia berjalan mendahului kedua sahabatnya.

"Yaa! Min, tunggu!"

Luhan dan Kwangmin saling berpandangan. Buru-buru mengejar Sungmin lalu kompak menarik bahu sang _Aegyo _King.

"Min, _waeyo_? Ada masalah?" tanya Kwangmin, khawatir.

"_Nan gwenchana__. _Sudahlah.."

"Bohong. Berceritalah pada kami, Min. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan saling membagi rasa sakit, senang, sendirian, bahagia..? Bukankah kita sudah berikrar untuk percaya satu sama lain?" kalimat panjang dari Luhan membuat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya.

"... Maaf."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungmin meninggalkan Kwangmin dan Luhan yang hanya bisa pasrah menatap kepergiannya.

Di kelas..

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku kemudian menghela napas. Dia bingung harus bagaimana.

_Meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun atau turut mendiamkannya?_

Tak lama, KwangHan muncul dengan terengah-engah. Keduanya segera mendekati Sungmin yang memasang raut heran.

"Kenapa kalian?"

"Min! Jelaskan! _Ijen _(sekarang)!" tegas Luhan.

"_Mwo_? Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

"Semuanya! Mulai dari kenapa kau murung sampai..." Kwangmin tak melanjutkan. Paru-parunya masih susah diajak kompromi.

"Sampai?"

"... _Arra, arra_.. Kau bisa menjelaskan satu-satu." ujar Luhan seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lalu duduk di bangku di depan Sungmin. "Ceritakan kenapa kau murung pagi ini!"_  
_

"Sudah kubilang..." lirih Sungmin. "Aku minta maaf. Kadang adakalanya aku harus memikirkan sendiri masalahku."

"Tetap saja kami harus tahu!" teriak Kwangmin. Kini dia berhasil mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa kalian memaksa!?" balas Sungmin dengan nada tak kalah tinggi.

"Karena tadi kami melihat Kyuhyun ambruk di koridor dan dibawa ke UKS oleh Kang _seonsaengnim_ dan Jungmo_ seonsaengnim_!" sahut Luhan. Rahangnya mengeras. Sungmin terpana.

"A.. Apa kau bilang?"

"Kyuhyun pingsan, Min! Pingsan! _Aigoo_.. Wajahnya pucat sekali, kau tahu!? Dan lagi, badannya sedikit menggigil!"

"Ti, tidak mungkin..." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. "Temani aku ke UKS, _jebal..._"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, KwangHan mengangguk. Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju UKS.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. Tampak olehnya sesosok tubuh pucat dan lemah yang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Mata pemilik tubuh itu terpejam rapat. Rambut _brunette-_nya berantakan, poninya tersibak.

"Kyunnie.." Sungmin mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Luhan dan Kwangmin yang mengerti bahwa pasangan itu membutuhkan privasi, diam-diam menyingkir.

"Kyu, bangunlah... Aku mohon.."

Sungmin duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang. Dia menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun erat. "_Irreona, nae _GameKyu.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Bodoh. Sungmin tersenyum miris dalam hati. Meski tahu tindakannya bodoh -mengajak orang pingsan berbicara-, Sungmin tetap mencoba. "Kyunnie, bangun. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, aku.. Aku pergi. Jadi, bangunlah.."

"..." Yang terdengar hanya deru napas Kyuhyun yang tenang dan seirama.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sungmin. Pelan tapi pasti, bulir-bulir bening itu jatuh.

"Hikss, Kyuhyun.. _Mianhae. _Apa kau marah karena aku tidak menemanimu tidur semalam? Maaf.. Kau hanya ingin kutemani, tapi aku malah tidak peka. Hik, padahal kau sudah berjuang menungguku di tengah cuaca dingin..." isak Sungmin. Dia membawa tangan Kyuhyun menuju jantungnya.

"Kau dengar detak jantungku, Kyunnie? Keras dan tidak teratur. Degup jantungku seperti ini jika hanya berada di dekatmu. Dan aku khawatir aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku kalau aku berada terlalu dekat denganmu.. Hiks, _jeongmal mianhae._"

Sungmin tahu. Iya, dia merasakan.. Tubuh Kyuhyun menggigil. Mungkinkah..?

_Namja _chubby itu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kyuhyun. Panas.

"Kyu, kau demam!" panik Sungmin. Dia bergegas mencari baskom dan handuk kecil di lemari obat. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sungmin mengisi baskom itu dengan air es.

Pelan-pelan, Sungmin merendam handuk itu ke dalam baskom lalu diremasnya. Setelah itu, dia menaruhnya di atas kening Kyuhyun.

Setiap handuk itu mulai memanas, Sungmin mengambilnya kemudian kembali merendamnya. Lalu diusap dan diletakkannya kembali di kening Kyuhyun. Begitu terus berulang-ulang.

Bahkan Sungmin tidak memedulikan bel masuk sudah yang berbunyi dari 5 menit yang lalu.

Di XII IPS 1.

"Ada yang tahu di mana Lee Sungmin?" tanya Choi _seonsaengnim_ ketika mengabsen nama siswa-siswa. Seisi kelas berpandangan bingung.

"Permisi, _seonsaengnim_.."

Kwangmin tiba-tiba muncul. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis. "Saya ingin memintakan ijin untuk Lee Sungmin. Dia ada di UKS sekarang."

"Ooh, apa dia sakit?"

"_Ani_." jawab Kwangmin, tenang. Membuat Choi _seonsaengnim _mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi dia sedang merawat seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Saya meminta ijin untuk jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua."_  
_

-.-

Istirahat..

"_Oppa, oppa_!" Sunny berlari ke arah Kwangmin dan Luhan. Di belakangnya mengekor Seungri.

"Aku dengar Kyuhyun _oppa _dirawat di UKS? Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sunny, cemas. Luhan tersenyum menenangkan.

"_Nee. _Tapi jangan khawatir, Sungmin sedang merawatnya sekarang." jawab Luhan. Kwangmin mengangguk-angguk, sementara Seungri hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat keadaan mereka? Siapa tahu Sungmin _oppa _kelelahan dan mungkin salah satu dari kita bisa menggantikannya merawat Kyuhyun _oppa_!" usul Sunny.

Sebelum menjawab, Kwangmin menoleh ke arah Seungri. "Jangan cemburu! _Yeojachingu_-mu ini memang orang yang perhatian dan suka menolong orang lain!"

"Terserah." tanggap Seungri pendek. Sunny memeluk lengan Seungri agar _namjachingu_-nya itu tidak marah.

".. Baiklah. Ayo kita ke UKS!"

"Eitts! Tunggu! Apa kita tidak membelikan Sungmin makanan? Dia pasti lapar!" cegah Luhan. Sunny dan Seungri berpandangan.

"Biar kami saja!"

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua pergi lebih dulu ke UKS. Menyusul lah, _arra_?" mendengar perintah Kwangmin, Seungri dan Sunny mengangguk. Lalu segera pergi ke kantin. Luhan dan Kwangmin bergegas menuju UKS.

.

Sungmin mendesah. Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah membaik. Tapi _namja _itu belum juga sadar.

"Kyunnie, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bangun?" rajuk Sungmin, putus asa. Dia mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun, berharap dengan itu kekasihnya bisa terbangun.

Tapi.. Nihil.

"_Annyeong, _Sungminnie~!"

"Eh, Luhan.. Kwangmin.." kaget Sungmin. Melihat sahabat-sahabatnya datang sambil nyengir. Innocent sekali.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Kwangmin seraya menarik kursi ke samping Sungmin. Yang ditanyai mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kentara sekali kalau kesal dan cemas.

"Tidak juga bangun."

Luhan manggut-manggut. Kwangmin menumpukan dagunya di tangan yang dilipat di atas kasur. "Coba gelitiki dia! Pasti bangun!"

Sungmin melotot, Kwangmin meringis sambil membentuk simbol peace.

"Memang kau tahu penyebab Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan, Min?" tanya Luhan. Mencoba mengabaikan Kwangmin yang memberi saran gila tentang cara membangunkan orang sakit.

"Mungkin, mungkin... Mungkin karena tadi malam dia menunggu di depan rumahku sejak jam 6 sore tanpa memakai syal dan mantel tebal." lirih Sungmin. KwangHan kompak ternganga dan membulatkan mata.

"_M, MWO_!? Kau gila! Mana mungkin..."

"Hikss, itu benar. Wajahnya sangat pucat, bahkan bibirnya sedikit membiru.." isak Sungmin.

CKLEK

"Haloo~! SeungSun ada di sini~!"

Sunny masuk dengan kresek hitam di tangannya. Seungri menyusul masuk sambil mengunyah keripik balado yang baru dibeli.

"Aah, Ming _oppa _kenapa menangis?" tanya Sunny, melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Sungmin. Sungmin yang tersadar bergegas menghapus air matanya.

"Matanya kemasukan debu, hehe. Kau beli apa, Sun?" Luhan mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku beli cupcake stroberi, wafer, kue-kue, dan banyaak lagi.." cengir Sunny. Kwangmin langsung menyerbu.

"Aku mau, aku mau!" Kwangmin mengambil kue roti dan memakannya dalam dua kali gigitan, saking laparnya. Sementara Luhan dan Sungmin berpandangan, seolah ada yang mengganjal di pikiran mereka.

".. Maaf, aku hanya membeli snack. Kalau Sungmin _oppa _ingin nasi goreng atau apa, biar aku yang menjaga Kyuhyun _oppa. Oppadeul _bisa pergi ke kantin." tawar Sunny. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Benar. Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir _hyungdeul_?" Seungri angkat bicara. _Hoobae _Evil itu berubah menjadi _hoobae _angel dalam sekejap, menurut pandangan KwangSungHan.

"_Jeongmal_!?_ Kajja_!"

"Horeee~"

"_Jinjja_? Yeaah! Sunny, aku percayakan Kyuhyun padamuu~!" sehabis berkata seperti itu, Sungmin mengikuti Kwangmin dan Luhan yang sudah sedari tadi berlari keluar.

Kini tinggal Sunny dan Kyuhyun di ruang UKS.

Perlahan, Sunny duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan membuka bungkus wafer coklat dengan santai.

"_Oppa, _buka matamu. Sungmin _oppa _sudah tidak di sini sekarang." ujar Sunny, tenang. Ajaibnya, tangan Kyuhyun langsung bergerak-gerak, dan iris _onyx _yang terus terpejam itu membuka.

"_Aissh, _kenapa kau tahu kalau aku sudah sadar dari tadi dan menunggu Minnie _hyung _pergi?" decak Kyuhyun, kesal.

"Hehehe. Entahlah." Sunny memakan wafernya tanpa mengindahkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Bicara jujur, Sun. Tapi.. Memang betul aku menunggu Sungmin _hyung_ keluar baru aku membuka mata. Habis aku masih sedikit marah padanya.." ujar Kyuhyun. "Walaupun aku senang karena dia merawatku, bahkan menciumku tadi. Jadi.. Apa jawabanmu, hah?"

"Yaah, bagaimanapun juga. Kita ini sama, Kyuhyun _oppa. _Bedanya, aku ini **pernah **menyukai, bukan sampai **saat ini **mencintai." timpal Sunny. Tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan mengenai alasan dirinya yang tahu Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari tadi.

"Hnng~" Kyuhyun meletakkan lengannya di atas kedua matanya. "Sunny, apa aku ini bodoh? Tidak peka? Egois?"

"Ya." senyum Sunny. "_Oppa _bodoh karena membuat Sungmin _oppa _menangis. _Oppa _tidak peka karena sering bersikap tak acuh pada Sungmin _oppa._ _Oppa _egois karena selalu menginginkan Sungmin _oppa _menuruti keinginan _oppa_."

"Benar." ringis Kyuhyun. Sunny tertawa pelan.

"Bersikaplah lebih hangat. Singkirkan game-game _oppa_. Ajaklah Sungmin _oppa _kencan sesekali."

"_Nee, nee_. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji akan berubah drastis. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan rumus-rumus daripada menggombal ria. Dan dalam waktu dekat ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengajak Ming jalan-jalan.."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. "Itu rahasia."

-.-

Hyunseung, si ketua OSIS, mengerang. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendapat berkas-berkas dari kepala sekolah melalui Sunny. Dan isi berkas-berkas itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang.

"_Ish... Eottokhae_? Akan kutempatkan di mana nanti?" Hyunseung mengacak rambutnya. "Merepotkan.."

"Lagipula, untuk apa pertukaran pelajar?!"

-.-

Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah sadar tentu membuat Sungmin melonjak girang. BunnyMin itu berterima kasih pada Sunny yang mengaku telah membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cara berteriak keras-keras di telinganya sambil mengatakan akan membakar koleksi buku dan gamenya kalau si Evil tidak bangun-bangun juga.

"Ahahahaa.. Lucu sekali kau Kyu, diancam seperti itu oleh seorang _yeoja _imut saja langsung bangun ketakutan." ejek Luhan.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia hampir saja melempari Luhan dengan buku tebal. Sayang, Kwangmin buru-buru menyambar buku itu dari tangannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu, _pay pay_!" Luhan melambaikan tangan. Sekolah memang memulangkan siswa-siswa lebih cepat karena ada rapat guru.

Kwangmin, Sungmin dan Sunny balas melambai. Luhan lalu berbalik, berjalan santai menuju jalan raya yang terletak beberapa ratus meter dari gerbang BSX Senior High School.

"Aahh, aku mendapat firasat kalau Kyuhyun sedikit berubah hari ini.." gumam Luhan seraya memandang langit. Kakinya masih melangkah dengan semangat. "Ini bagus untuk Sungmin. Hehe."

Luhan berhenti begitu sampai di bawah_ traffic light_. Menunggu sambil tersenyum riang, mengamati kepadatan lalu lintas yang -entah bagaimana- tampak indah. Kebahagiaan sahabat adalah kebahagiannya juga!

TING!

Lampu berubah hijau. Luhan, bersama pejalan kaki lainnya, bergegas menyeberangi _zebra cross_. Semua aman-aman saja hingga di tengah jalan sampai orang-orang yang berada di trotoar dan beberapa pengendara kompak berteriak,

"NAK! AWASS!"

BRUAAKKK!

Mobil Honda Jazz merah menabrak tubuh Luhan dengan keras, membuat _namja _China itu terpental ke belakang. Terbaring telentang..

Luhan merasa pening. Kepalanya terkulai lemah, badannya bersimbah darah. Untuk beberapa detik, dia hanya bisa melihat dengan sekilas semua orang yang berada di sekitar jalan raya mengerumuninya, setelah itu semuanya gelap.

_'Sehunnie...'_

-Continued-

Akita : Fyuhh... *Senyum. Selesai jugaa~ Bagaimana chingu? Sudah termasuk update cepat kaan? Hehee.. Besok chapter khusus HunHan slight KaiHun. :D

**fitriKyuMin**

Nee, ini sudah chapter khusus KyuMin. :)

Gomawo sudah review, nee~

**kyuna minnie**

Yey~ Tambah suka Jo Twinss~ Hehe.

Apa nanti happy ending? Rahasia, kyuna-ssi. Pokoknya ikuti terus yaa~ :D

Arigatou sudah review!

**is0live89**

Iyaa.. Saking bencinya, Young sampe nggak tau Kwangmin dibully! :(

Luhan emang harus sabarr, hehe. Yang nungguin Ming itu abangKyu.. Co Cwitt kan? :)

Terima kasih reviewnyaa.

**ayachi casey**

Iya, iyaaa.. PrinceKyu tuh, yang nungguin PrincessMing. Hehehee... :D

Kelemahannya cuma update? Mianhaee! Habis Akita sering banget digentayangin WB~ *peace

HunHan emang gak ada kesadaran *oke, Jo Twins bikin geregetan *asekk

Kok giliran KyuMin sama ZhouRy no comment? Hahaha,

Nee! Semoga Akita nggak dihampiri WB lagiii... *pray hard too

Gomawo sudah review, ayachi-ssi!

**lee hyun mi**

Ahahaha, makasih :D

Jangan buat sad ending? Endingnya sudah kebayang jelas nih, di otak. Tapi mianhae karena Akita nggak mau ngasih tau readers... :p *pletakk!

Mau happy ending atau sad ending, ditunggu ajaa.. Namanya juga Complicated, endingnya juga harus gak ketebakk~!

Arigatou reviewnya!

**0312luLuEXOticS**

Cuup, chapter selanjutnya chapter full HunHan kok! Tapi harus rela bagi-bagi dikit yaah, sama HunKai... *bungkuk 180 derajat

Emang Young jahat banget! _ *gak nyadar juga diri sendiri yang nulis

*ikutan tendang BangKai *ikutan mewek

Sehunnya emang agak errorr... *plakk

Eeeh, kalo gitu Luhan kita ambil berdua aja, Lulu-ssi! Tapi gimana cara baginya, yahh? *pletakk. Luhan : Emang barang?

Gomawo reviewnya, nee~

**sarah amanda 520**

Yeyy! *nebar confetti

Aah, syukurlah sarah-ssi suka Kwang jadi uke, :D

Arigatou sudah mereview!

**maria8**

Bukan Youngmin, maria-ssi. Tapi Kyuhyun. :) Si Epill... *plakk

Gomawo reviewnya, ne!

**cmutzninot**

Nee, tidak apa, kok :D

Eh? Kwang jadi seme, pasti bakal complicated? *kaget. Mianhaee.. Akita pikir Youngmin agak lebih garang.. Secara kembar sulung *pundung

Ahaha, di chapter ini Kyu agak mendingan lhoo.. :)

Iyaaa... , BangKai selingkuh tuuh..! Mana yang direbut bias Akita n seme-nya Luhannie pulaa! *ikutan ngadu *ditampol Kai

Nee, terima kasih reviewnyaa~!

Oh ya, tiga hari lagi tahun baru~ **HAPPY NEW YEAR, **all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter 7  
**

**HunHan/ KyuMin/ Jo Twins/ other couple  
**

**Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort  
**

**Author : Akita Fisayu  
**

Kenapa Luhan? Kenapa sahabatnya itu harus mengalami kecelakaan? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Bagaimana bila sahabat karibnya itu mengalami sesuatu yang sangat parah? Seperti koma, atau yang lebih parah... / ".. Dia menolak kesadarannya! Itu yang dokter katakan!" / Apalagi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kai.. Tapi apa?

-000-000-

ELF Senior High School..

DEG!

Sehun mendadak merasa nyeri di dadanya. Dia langsung menunduk sambil meremas dadanya yang terbalut seragam putih. Kenapa..? Sehun merasa aneh. Dia tidak merasa memiliki suatu penyakit.

"Sehun, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Jonghyun, teman sekelas Sehun, khawatir.

"_N, ne.. Gwenchana_.." Sehun berusaha menyeringai. Cukup berhasil karena rasa sakitnya berangsur menghilang.

"Kalau kau sakit, pergi saja ke UKS. Aku akan bilang pada _seonsaengnim_." Ucap Jonghyun. Sehun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Iya, iyaa. Tapi setelah ini kita pulang, kan? Pelajaran tambahannya sebentar lagi selesai."

Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya ada Luhan. Entah mengapa, wajah kakak tirinya itu tiba-tiba terbayang di otaknya.

"Hannie _hyung_, apa kau baik-baik saja...?" gumam Sehun, cemas.

.

Di lain tempat...

Kai terengah-engah. Seragamnya, terutama bagian kerah, basah. Dia beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan toilet sekolah.

'Sial..'

-.-

Seoul Hospital

.

Ranjang putih beroda yang membawa seorang _namja _berlumuran darah terlihat didorong tergesa-gesa oleh beberapa dokter dan suster. Di belakang mereka, 2 _namja _lain mengikuti dengan mata sembab.

"Hannie, Hannie!"

Sungmin berlari di samping ranjang Luhan dan membantu mendorong. Pipi chubby-nya basah, dia semakin terisak keras melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat dengan cairan merah pekat mengotorinya. Kontras..

Kwangmin menggigit bibirnya kencang. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata menggenang. Dia tidak sanggup berlari lebih kencang, menyusul Sungmin yang mengikuti rombongan perawat dan Luhan hingga ke depan ruang ICU.

Akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk di lantai koridor rumah sakit yang dingin dan menangis. Tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang serta menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang aneh, biasa saja, juga iba.

"Hiks, hiks, kenapa Luhannie..? _Wae_?"

Kwangmin tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Luhan? Kenapa sahabatnya itu harus mengalami kecelakaan? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Bagaimana bila sahabat karibnya itu mengalami sesuatu yang sangat parah? Seperti koma, atau yang lebih parah...

_Nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan?_

Dugaan seperti itu hanya membuat _namja _yang kini menunduk pilu menangis semakin keras.

PUKK

Kwangmin tidak menoleh. Dia tahu tangan milik siapa yang sekarang menyentuh bahunya. Mengelus lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu memegang pipi Kwangmin dan menolehkan kepala itu agar menghadapnya. Meski matanya merah dan air mata membuat raut wajahnya tak lebih baik, dia tetap tersenyum. Menatap Kwangmin yang balas memandangnya bingung.

"Jangan khawatir, jangan cemas..." gumam Sungmin. Suaranya bergetar. "Luhan pasti baik-baik saja. Dia _namja _yang kuat. Kita berdua tahu hal itu, bukan? Xi Luhan... Tidak mungkin mati. Hiks..."

Kwangmin menggeleng. Ucapan penghiburan yang dilontarkan Sungmin tidak membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"Ayolah, Kwang. Kau harus percaya padanya. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah berdoa demi kesembuhannya." bujuk Sungmin. Kwangmin menunduk. Sungmin merangkul _namja _tinggi itu dan membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat.

Sampai Kwangmin memutuskan untuk mendongak dan berkata, "Seandainya dia mati, aku.. Aku akan menyusulnya dan menghajarnya di surga."

Sungmin tertawa. "Tenang, Kwangie. Aku akan membantumu membuat babak belur Luhannie kalau itu benar-benar terjadi!"

Keduanya tertawa pelan.

Kyuhyun, Sunny, dan Seungri yang baru datang tersenyum memandang kedua sahabat itu.

Mereka bertiga segera menghampiri KwangSung.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan _oppa_?" Sunny yang pertama membuka mulut.

"_Mollayo_..." jawab Sungmin seraya menggeleng.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus-elus punggung _namjachingu_-nya itu. "Kita doakan saja, _hyung. _Luhan _hyung _pasti bisa bertahan. Aku yakin itu.. Kalian berdua sahabatnya pun harus yakin. Dan, Ming _hyung_, jangan ucapkan kata-kata kalau kau akan ikut mati bila Luhan _hyung_ mati,_ arraseo_?"

"Hehehe, _mianhae_, Kyu.." Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan nyengir.

"Yaa! Tidak bisa begitu, _evil_! Minnie sudah janji mau membantuku menghajar Luhan di surga!" protes Kwangmin. Tidak terima pendukungnya beralih haluan gara-gara si Evil Cho. Lagipula, Kwangmin juga sebal pada Kyuhyun yang baru bangun dari pingsan dan langsung bertingkah seenaknya seperti biasa! Padahal dia, Sungmin dan Luhan hampir dibuat jantungan karenanya!

"Sudahlah. Kalian seperti anak kecil." kalimat singkat tapi mengena yang dikatakan dengan nada datar oleh Seungri sukses membuat KwangSungKyu bungkam. Sunny terkikik pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah menghubungi keluarga Xi?" tanya Seungri.

"_Aigoo..._" Sungmin dan Kwangmin menepuk dahi.

"Ya sudah. Biar aku saja yang menghubungi orang tuanya." Sunny mengambil HP dari tasnya serta mencari kontak di buku teleponnya. Setelah mendapat nama kontak _Xi's Family _dan sederet nomor, _yeoja _itu menekan tombol call.

"Tuuuut, tuutt, ttuuutt..."

"..."

KLIK

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Annyeong, agassi_. Sunny _im__nida_. Saya adik kelas Xi Luhan." ucap Sunny sopan. Di seberang sana, _Appa _Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Ndee_? Lalu ada apa dengan anakku?"

"Begini.. Luhan _oppa _mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang sekolah.."

"_MWO!?_"

Teriakan _Appa _Luhan membahana. Sunny pun terpaksa menjauhkan HPnya dari telinga. Sementara _namja-namja _yang mengelilinginya mengisyaratkan agar Sunny tak terburu-buru menjelaskan dan membiarkan _Appa _Luhan mengontrol dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa!? Sekarang di mana Luhan?!"

"_Anoo_, saya dan sahabat-sahabatnya sudah membawanya ke Seoul Hospital. Sekarang sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Saya berharap anda bisa datang kemari secepatnya." jelas Sunny. Terdengar napas _Appa _Luhan yang semakin memburu.

"Baik! Saya akan segera ke sana! Tolong kabari jika dokter sudah keluar! _Kamsahamnida_..!"

"_N,-_"

"Tuutt, tuuuutt..." putus.

Sunny memandang layar HPnya. Kemudian memandang KwangSungKyuRi. "_Appa_ Luhan_ oppa _akan kemari secepatnya. Apa ada orang lain yang perlu dihubungi..?"

"Sehun?" nama itu seakan tercetus begitu saja. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Aku tidak punya nomornya. Itu adik angkat Luhan _oppa, ne_?" Sunny menggeleng lirih. Seungri merangkul _yeojachingu_-nya itu.

"Aku juga tidak punya.. Kau, Kwangie?" tanya Sungmin, setelah mencari nomor-nomor kontak di HP miliknya. Kwangmin berusaha mengingat-ingat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"_Nado_. Sepertinya tidak." sahut Kwangmin. "Eh? Kenapa tidak mencari di HP Luhan saja?"

"HPnya hilang. Aku tidak tahu di mana.. Aku hanya mendapatkan tasnya dari orang-orang yang membawanya kemari." ucap Sungmin, sedih. Dia menunjukkan tas ransel hitam Luhan.

"_Aissh_... Sehun juga pasti akan cemas. Kita tunggu saja.." Kwangmin berjongkok, menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas lutut, dan cemberut.

"_Hyung_, ini bukan di depan ruang ICU. Kau mau menunggu di tengah koridor seperti ini?" tanya Seungri dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kwangmin tersadar, lalu berdiri serta mencibir pada _duo_ Evil yang malah cengar-cengir.

"Hehehe, _kajja_, kita menunggu di depan ruang ICU." ajak Sunny.

-.-

"_Annyeong_. Aku pulang..."

"SEHUNNIE!"

Sehun terlonjak mendengar teriakan _Eomma_. _Yeoja _paruh baya itu tergesa-gesa mendekatinya dan menarik tangannya menuju ruang makan.

"_E, Eomma? Waeyo?_" tanya Sehun, heran. Tidak biasanya _Eomma _sepanik ini. Lihatlah! Wajah cantik yang mulai berkerut tersebut pucat dan menyisakan mata merah dengan pipi yang basah.

"Lu, Luhannie.. Luhannie kecelakaan!" isak _Eomma._

_MWO_?!

Sehun langsung merasa jantungnya bagai dihantam batu besar. Tubuhnya seketika lemas.. Untung dia sudah duduk di kursi makan. "_Hyungie.. _Kecelakaan?"

"_Nee_! Cepatlah makan, setelah itu kita pergi ke rumah sakit! _Ppali_!"

"_Ani, Eomma! _Sebaiknya kita langsung saja pergi ke rumah sakit! Aku masih kenyang!" tolak Sehun. Dia melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah lalu berlari menuju pintu.

"_Andwae_! Makanlah, Sehun! Luhan bisa sedih mengetahui kau menungguinya di rumah sakit dengan perut kelaparan! Lagipula _Appa _sudah ke sana terlebih dahulu!" cegah _Eomma._

_"_Aku bisa membeli makanan di kantin rumah sakit, _Eomma_! _Kajja, Eomma _mau menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menungguku makan?" Sehun mencoba keras kepala. Bahkan saking khawatirnya pada Luhan, dia memakai nada tinggi pada _Eomma_.

_Eomma _terdiam. "_Arraseo.. _Panggilkan taksi, Sehunnie!"

Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian berlari ke luar rumah dan menoleh mencari taksi. Dan _gotcha_! Ada taksi melintas di dekat perumahannya.

"_Eomma, ppali_!"

Sehabis menghentikan taksi itu, Sehun berdiri tegang menunggu _Eomma_ yang masih sibuk mengambil beberapa barang penting untuk dibawa. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar, satu detik bagai satu menit baginya.

BRAK!

"Seoul Hospital, pak!" ujar _Eomma _pada supir taksi yang agak kaget mendengar suara pintu dibanting Sehun.

"_Nee._"

Taksi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun menggigiti bibirnya kalut, sementara _Eomma _mengelus-elus pundaknya. Anak angkatnya sangat menyayangi Luhan, Xi Sora tahu hal itu.

"Istirahatlah, _chagi_. _Eomma _akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah sampai." ucap _Eomma _lembut.

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Pikirannya sesak memikirkan Luhan. Dadanya masih terasa sakit. Apa mungkin penyebab jantungnya nyeri tadi siang adalah karena Luhan kecelakaan..?

Perlahan mata Sehun menutup, bersamaan dengan setetes kristal bening jatuh ke pipinya.

'_Hyung_...'

_FLASH BACK_

_"Namamu siapa?"_

Suara lembut itu terdengar di antara bisingnya kehidupan malam kota Seoul. Anak kecil berpakaian lusuh dan berambut coklat, yang sebelumnya meringkuk di ujung gang yang gelap, mendongak.

"Namamu siapa...?"

Lagi. Suara halus menyapa gendang telinganya. Anak kecil itu makin mundur ke belakang sehingga punggungnya membentur tembok ketika anak laki-laki lain yang berada di depannya semakin maju.

"Xi Luhan _imnida_." ucap anak laki-laki bersuara lembut. Matanya berbinar.

"..."

Sang anak kecil berambut coklat tidak merespon. Wajahnya yang kotor karena debu-debu memucat. Mata gelapnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ketakutan.

"... Kenapa tidak menyahut?" Luhan kecil mulai cemberut. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut.

Anak laki-laki di depan Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang. Badannya bergetar.

"Hmm," Luhan menunduk sedikit, berpikir. "Ah! Ini.." kemudian merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus permen.

Melihat bungkus permen yang berwarna-warni, rupanya, membuat sang anak kecil berpenampilan kumuh tertarik.

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mau memberitahu namamu!" syarat Luhan, senyuman polos khas anak-anak mengembang di parasnya.

"... S... Sehun.."

"Eh? Sehun?"

Anak bernama Sehun itu mengangguk ragu. Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Namamu bagus, Sehun! Ini, permen un-"

"LUHAN! LUHAN!?"

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara keras yang diikuti derapan kaki di belakang mereka. Xi Sora dan Xi Leeteuk menghampiri keduanya dengan raut khawatir terpancar.

"Luhannie! Kau ke mana saja, _eoh_?"

Sang _Eomma_ meraih Luhan ke dalam gendongannya. Otomatis permen-permen yang digenggam Luhan berjatuhan, Sehun lalu menunduk menatapi permen-permen itu.

"Luhan baru saja berkenalan dengan Sehun, _Eomma_!" jawab Luhan, polos.

"Sehun?" alis Leeteuk naik. _Namja_ tampan itu melihat seorang anak kecil yang masih meringkuk menyedihkan. "Ah, anak ini ya.."

"_Nee_! Tadi Luhan menemukannya di pinggir jalan. Karena tertarik, Luhan mendekatinya! Eeh, ternyata Sehun malah lari! Akhirnya Luhan kejar.. Kan Luhan ingin kenalan. Terus Luhan kaget karena Sehun masuk ke gang dan meringkuk seperti ini... Apa wajah Luhan menyeramkan? Sehun ketakutan sekali melihat Luhan tadi.." jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Pemikirannya yang terakhir membuatnya menoel-noel pipinya sendiri, memastikan pipi _chubby_-nya tidak berubah menjadi pipi monster.

"Hahaha, _aniyo_. Wajah Hannie menggemaskan sekali, tahu." _Eomma_ menciumi pipi Luhan gemas. Sementara _Appa_ -Leeteuk- berjongkok di depan Sehun.

"Keluargamu di mana, Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Appa.

"..." Sehun tidak menjawab. Lama sekali. Akhirnya Luhan yang tidak sabar memberontak dari gendongan _Eomma_ dan berlari kecil menuju Sehun.

"Sehunnie." panggil Luhan. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, mungkin sedikit terperanjat mendengar panggilan manis itu. "_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ Sehunnie ke mana? Apa mereka sedang pergi?"

"_Ani_.. Sehun tidak tahu.. Kata _Ahjussi_, Sehun diculik agar _Eomma-Appa_ memberi uang yang banyak. Tapi.. Tapi Sehun akhirnya disuruh bekerja di jalan.. Menyanyi dan meminta uang..."

_Appa_ dan _Eomma_ membelalakkan mata. Astaga, anak sekecil itu... Betapa malangnya.

"Uuuh! Kasihan sekali.. Lalu selama ini Sehunnie tidur di mana?" tanya Luhan lagi. Dia menatap kasihan pada Sehun.

"Di gedung yang besar sekali. Tapi gedungnya kotor." jawab Sehun.

"Ooh. Sehunnie kenapa kotor sekali? Padahal kalau bersih, pasti Sehunnie tampan sekali!" oceh Luhan. Pipi Sehun memerah. _Appa-Eomma_ tersenyum, membiarkan kedua anak kecil tersebut berbincang-bincang.

"Sehun hanya mandi sekali. Itu pun kalau _Ahjussi_ mengizinkan. Kalau makan, Sehun hanya diberi roti dan air putih."

"Omoo! Mana bisa kenyang! Luhan saja mandi 2 kali dan bisa makan apapun! _Ahjussi_ itu jahat sekali..!"

Luhan merangkul leher Sehun serta menatap memelas pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Biasanya bila sudah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes seperti itu, Luhan pasti sedang ada maunya, dan harus dikabulkan.

"_Eommaaa_.. _Appaaa_... Sehunnie tinggal bersama kita, yaaa..._ Jeball_.."

Nah.

_Appa_ menghela napas. Tangannya mengelus rambut Luhan. "_Appa_ tidak bisa seenaknya membawa Sehun pulang, sayang. Bagaimana kalau sewaktu-waktu _Appa_ dan _Eomma_-nya mencari?"

"Kita bisa meninggalkan alamat kita di sini!" Luhan merajuk.

"Luhannie..." _Eomma_ ikut berjongkok. "Bagaimana kalau kita membawa Sehun ke panti asuhan? Luhannie juga bisa menjenguknya sewaktu-waktu."

"_Andwae_... Luhan ingin Sehunnie jadi _dongsaeng_... Luhan mau tinggal dan bermain bersama Sehunnie. Pokoknya Sehunnie harus jadi _dongsaeng_ Luhan!" seru Luhan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menangis bila _Eomma-Appa_ masih berusaha menolak keinginannya.

"Haah. _Arraseo_. Tapi Luhan tidak boleh tidur lagi bersama _Appa_ dan _Eomma_, _ne_? Luhan harus menemani Sehun, oke?" Appa menyentil hidung Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Asyiiikk! Sehunnie jadi _dongsaeng_ Luhaan!" Tanpa mengindahkan syarat _Appa_, Luhan memeluk Sehun erat dan tertawa girang. "Sehunnie, Sehunnie akan tinggal bersama Luhan! Nanti kita main sama-sama, ya?"

Sehun menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak mendengar dirinya akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Xi.

"Nah, anak-anak. Mari kita pulang ke rumah dan merayakan kedatangan Sehun!" kata _Eomma_. Dia menggendong Sehun, sedangkan _Appa_ menggendong Luhan.

"Apa.. Apa nama keluarga Sehun akan berubah, _Ahjumma_?" tanya Sehun takut-takut.

"Panggil saja _Eomma_, Sehun-_ah_." sahut _Eomma_, lembut. Keempatnya berjalan ke arah mobil sedan yang terparkir di luar gang.

"_E-Eomma_, apa nama keluarga Sehun akan berubah?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Jari telunjuk kanan dan kiri miliknya bertemu serta bergerak-gerak pelan.

"Apa Sehun ingin nama keluarganya tidak berganti, hmm? Memang nama keluarga Sehun apa..?"

"Oh. Nama lengkap Sehun 'Oh Se Hoon'. Bisakah nama keluarganya tetap? Sehun ingin menjaga kenangan dari _Eomma_ dan _Appa_..." bisik Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar percakapan Eomma dan Sehun melongok.

"Nama keluarga Sehunnie 'Oh'? Kenapa Sehunnie tidak mau mengganti nama keluarga? Kan itu tanda kalau Sehunnie resmi jadi _dongsaeng_ Luhan." ucap Luhan dengan nada kecewa. _Appa_ mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Luhannie, walau Sehun tidak berganti nama keluarga, dia tetap menjadi bagian keluarga kita. Luhannie tidak boleh memaksa karena Sehun ingin mempertahankan kenangan bersama keluarganya. _Arra_?"

Luhan mengangguk. _Appa_ kemudian membuka kunci pintu mobil.

"Hannie, temani Sehun di belakang, _ne_? Jangan lupa pakai sabuk pengamannya." _Eomma_ mendudukkan Sehun dan Luhan di kursi belakang dan memasang sabuk pengaman untuk keduanya.

"Siap, _Eomma_~!"

_Eomma_ terkikik. Lalu duduk di kursi sebelah _Appa_. Tak lama, mobil sedan putih tersebut bergerak dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Oh ya, _Eomma_. Apa masih ada permen? Luhan janji memberikan permen pada Sehunnie..!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Sehun, Sehunnie!"

_Eomma _mengguncang tubuh Sehun yang langsung saja menggeliat kecil dan membuka kedua matanya. "Kita sudah sampai! Cepat turun!"

Mendengar perkataan _Eomma, _Sehun mengusap mata dan dengan keadaan setengah sadar membuka pintu taksi. Sisa-sisa dari mimpinya masih jelas terbayang di otaknya.

"_Jeongmal gomawo."_

Memandang _Eomma _yang memberikan beberapa lembar pada supir taksi, akhirnya kesadarannya pulih 100% dan Sehun segera teringat tujuannya kemari adalah untuk menengok Luhan!

Sehun membiarkan _Eomma_-nya berlari ke dalam terlebih dahulu, baru dia menyusul. Setelah menanyakan kamar Luhan pada petugas administrasi, mereka berdua segera menuju kamar VIP nomor 1220.

VIP's room 1220

"Luhan!" _Eomma _menghambur ke sisi ranjang Luhan begitu memasuki kamar.

_Appa, _Kwangmin, Sungmin, Sunny, Seungri dan Kyuhyun mundur sedikit agar Sehun dan _Eomma _bisa melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Astaga, astaga.. Hannie.. Hannie.." racau _Eomma_. Sehun sendiri seperti membeku melihat balutan perban di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan. Bahkan ada bekas jahitan kecil di bawah dagunya.

"_Ahjumma_." Sunny memberanikan diri mendekati _Eomma_. "Luhannie _oppa _baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan dan sedang di bawah pengaruh obat bius..."

"_Nee, chagi_. Jangan cemas, Luhan pasti cepat sembuh." imbuh _Appa._

_Eomma _mengusap air matanya, mengangguk sedikit dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan Seungri. Giliran Sehun yang maju mendekati ranjang Luhan.

"_Hyung_..." lirih Sehun. Jarinya menyentuh tangan pucat Luhan yang terpasangi selang infus.

Hening.

Kwangmin dan Sungmin mengerti Sehun membutuhkan privasi. Pelan-pelan, keduanya menuntun orang tua Luhan yang masih syok keluar, diikuti KyuSunRi.

BLAM

"_Hyungie_.. Aku ketakutan sekali mendengar kau kecelakaan."

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan kemudian menempelkannya di pipinya. Dingin.

"Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku. Padahal aku belum membalas semua kebaikanmu selama ini.. Mulai dari kecil saat kau menemukanku, sampai kemarin ketika kau memberiku I-Pod."

Sehun mengambil I-Pod pemberian Luhan dari saku celananya kemudian memutar lagu SM The Ballad, Hot Times. Alunan musik pun terdengar.

"Aku tadi bermimpi... Saat malam kita bertemu. Waktu itu aku masih anak jalanan yang lusuh dan kumal, meminta-minta uang pada setiap pengendara yang lewat. Sedangkan kau anak dari keluarga harmonis yang memakai sweter rajutan berwarna-warni dan topi bulat berwarna putih. Tapi kau tetap nekat mengejarku, mengikutiku hingga ke gang gelap, dan meminta _Appa _mengangkatku sebagai anak. Entah bagaimana jadinya bila malam itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu, _hyung_."

"_Hot times naega neoreul nunddeul ddae_  
_ All my life time ojik neoman gajyeodo dwae_  
_ Nal heundeulgo siryeon jwodo_  
_ Injeonghal subagge eobtneungeol neon hanabbunin nae saram_."

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, _hyung_. Bahkan sejuta ucapan terima kasih rasanya masih belum cukup untuk membayar semuanya. Makanya, bangunlah Luhannie _hyung_..."

Tes.

Air mata Sehun jatuh.

"_Irreona, hyungie_."

"_Neoreul manna dallajyeosseo nan deo isang nan duryeopgeona apeuji anha_  
_ Nan haruharu gidae soge sara neonigga nan gwaenchanha, whoaa~_"

"Jangan tinggalkan Sehunnie.."

Sehun berucap lirih. Apalagi dia semakin ketakutan melihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung masih belum menunjukkan kondisi yang stabil, malah cenderung naik-turun. Menunjukkan gejala-gejala buruk baginya.

"Hiks.. _Jebal... Irreona, irreonaa_...! Hannie _hyung_!" isak Sehun.

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ranjang tepat di sebelah kepala Luhan. Isakannya makin keras, dan menyembunyikan kepalanya adalah hal termudah untuk meredam suara.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, tolong bangunlah... Hik."

"_Nan meotburigi silta soljikhago sipda_  
_ Ne gyeoteseoramyeon meoseumin geotdo nan gwaenchanta_  
_ Nal babogateun nomirago nollyeodo_  
_I'll promise you I'll stay with you no matter what my reason baby!_"

DEG

DEG

Mata Luhan bergerak-gerak, sebelum akhirnya kelopak itu membuka sedikit.

'Sehun.. Nie...'

Luhan merasa kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Tangan kirinya yang terasa ringan terangkat, bermaksud memegang kepalanya sendiri. "Ukhh.. _Appo.._" ringisnya pelan, memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terbalut perban.

"Hnngg~"

Eh?

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Di kanannya ada seorang _namja _berambut coklat yang... Astaga! Oh Se Hoon!

Luhan tersentak. Sehun di sampingnya, tertidur di kursi dengan kepala berada di ranjang dan tangan besar hangat yang menggenggam tangan kanannya..

BLUSH!

_Namja _China itu merona, mengetahui fakta adik tirinya itu tidur sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Dan.. Musik apa itu? Luhan menunduk. Rupanya I-Pod Sehun -pemberiannya- memutar sebuah lagu.

"Sehun.. Sehunnie..." panggil Luhan, rendah. Sehun menggeliat.

"Nngg."

"Sehun..!" Luhan mencoba bersuara keras. Tapi tenggorokannya sedikit perih.

"Ummm." Sehun akhirnya terbangun dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Bekas-bekas air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya.

Mata _onyx _itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum terbuka lebar dan ternganga. "Lu, Luhannie _hyung_... Kau.. Sudah bangun?"

Luhan tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk singkat. "_Ye. _Aku sudah bangun, _s__aengi_.."

"HOREEEEE~! _Hyungie _sudah banguunn! Yeess~!" Sehun berdiri dan melonjak-lonjak, persis seperti anak kecil. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah hiperaktif itu. "Tunggu, ya, _hyung_! Aku akan memanggil yang lain!"

"Hemm."

Di luar kamar VIP 1220

Kyuhyun izin pergi ke luar untuk mencari udara segar.

Begitu diiyakan oleh Sungmin dan Sunny, kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi. Menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sepi dan hanya sesekali pasien atau perawat lewat.

"Kui Xian?"

Mendengar suara familiar itu, Kyuhyun menoleh. Zhoumi melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Zhoumi _gege_...?" Kyuhyun terkejut. Bagaimana bisa sepupunya itu berada di rumah sakit?

"Kita bertemu lagi, Xian. Hehehe." kekeh Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Siapa yang sakit? Atau kau?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, _ge._ Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Apa.." mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Apa Henry dirawat di sini, _ge_...? Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Zhoumi.

"Hei.. Tenang, Kui Xian. Henry memang dirawat di sini. Kamar VVIP nomor 0032." jelas Zhoumi. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun pada bahunya. Sakitt.

"Ooh! Aku ingin menjenguknya! Dia belum sadar, _ne_?"

"Ya."

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi berjalan menuju kamar rawat Henry. Ruangan yang lebih _wah _itu hanya berjarak 5 kamar dari ruangan Luhan.

CKLEK

"Henry Mochi?"

Kyuhyun masuk dan langsung mendekat ke arah ranjang besar yang memuat tubuh mungil pucat yang dipasangi berbagai alat kedokteran. Zhoumi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Omoo_.. Pipinya tirus sekali, _ge_!" komentar Kyuhyun pelan. Miris rasanya melihat Henry yang dulu berpipi _chubby _dan sedikit gemuk kini kurus kering seperti tulang yang dibalut kulit saja.

"Aku sendiri tidak tega melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, Kui Xian." Zhoumi duduk di tepi ranjang Henry, jemarinya menyusuri lekuk wajah _namja _yang dicintainya itu. "Aku ingin melihatnya kembali sadar dan riang. Lebih gemuk juga tidak apa-apa. Karena bagiku, dia tetap imut.."

Kyuhyun diam. Baginya, Zhoumi dan Henry sama-sama menemui jalan yang sulit dalam hubungan mereka. Ironis, saat cahaya matahari mengintip dari sela-sela gorden jendela yang ditutup, menyinari punggung Zhoumi yang setengah badannya menghadap Henry dan jari-jarinya terulur membelai pipi tirus di depannya.

"Aku ingin melindunginya, selalu. Dan berjanji tidak akan membuatnya terluka lagi seperti ini..."

"_Gege_..."

"Tapi Henry tidak pernah mencoba untuk bangun! Dia menolak kesadarannya! Itu yang dokter katakan! Aku tidak tahu, Xian.. Aku tidak tahu! Apa Henry sebegitu bencinya padaku?! Kenapa? Kenapa dia tega membuatku menunggu seperti ini..!?"

Zhoumi menjerit frustrasi. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Henry hanya membutuhkan waktu, _ge_." ujar Kyuhyun, sendu. "Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan hatinya dan kembali pada _gege_. Bagaimanapun Henry tidak tahu, kan, kalau kejadian waktu itu hanya salah paham?"

"... Terkadang aku berpikir untuk menyerah saja.." gumam Zhoumi. Air matanya mulai mengalir. "Tapi aku tahu.. Henry tidak akan menyerah. Maka dari itu, aku juga tidak akan menyerah... Tidak. Selama kami berdua masih ada untuk satu sama lain."

Kyuhyun mengangguk terharu. Ikatan Zhoumi dan Henry begitu kuat.. Meski diwarnai konflik yang begitu parah, mereka sebenarnya masih saling percaya.. Hanya butuh waktu untuk menjawab semua permasalahan ini.

"Tabah lah, _gege._"

-.-

"Syukurlah tuan Xi sudah bangun." Dokter melepas stetoskop dari telinganya setelah memeriksa Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku, dok?" tanya _Eomma_. Dokter tersenyum menenangkan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi untuk pemulihan 100%, dia juga harus menjalani pengobatan intensif di rumah. Tenggorokannya sedikit terluka, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Selama pemulihan, lebih baik tidak beraktifitas berat-berat terlebih dahulu. Lagipula tubuhnya masih lemah karena syok pasca kecelakaan, jadi saya sarankan memakai kursi roda untuk beberapa waktu."

Mendengar penjelasan dokter, semuanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

Setelah mengurus administrasi, Kwangmin dkk. Membawa Luhan pulang. Sehun berjalan paling belakang karena masih agak lelah sepulang sekolah.

PUK

"Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun kaget saat Kai menepuk pundaknya. "K, Kai?"

"Hei. Ada apa kau di sini? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kai. Nada suaranya berubah khawatir.

"_Aniyo_. Yang sakit _hyung_-ku. Dia kecelakaan.. Tapi sudah diperbolehkan pulang." jawab Sehun. Dia menggenggam tangan Kai.

"_Jeongmal_? Andai aku bisa melakukan sesuatu... Apa kau sudah baikan, Hun?"

"Huh? Baikan bagaimana?"

"Perasaanmu. Sejak mengetahui kakakmu sudah diperbolehkan pulang, apa kau merasa sedikit lebih baik?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Karena aku belum baik sepenuhnya jika Luhan _hyung _masih sakit." ujar Sehun muram. Wajahnya mendung.

Kai tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun erat.

"K-Kaii?"

"Ssh. Pelukan adalah cara ampuh untuk menghilangkan beban.." bisik Kai. _Kata-kata sama yang diucapkan oleh'nya'..._

Sehun terdiam. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Kai.

"Oh ya, Kai?"

"_Ne_?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini..?"

Kai tidak menjawab. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium aroma sampo yang menguar dari rambut halus Sehun.

Untung saja Luhan tidak melihat itu semua. Jika iya, kondisinya pasti drop lagi. Apalagi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kai..

Tapi apa?

-Continued-

Akita : UWOOO! Updateee~! Mianhae, LEMOT banget updatenyaaa! Akita kena WB, sih.. Hehehehe #plakk. Oh ya, buat Cho Kyu Hyun, Saengil Chukkae! Semoga semakin sukses dan evilnya meningkat (?) ! :D

**BabySuLayDo**

Ehehehe, mian kalau chap kemarin pendeek.. Ini sudah panjang kah? :D

Aissh, Akita juga nggak tega bikin Luhan matii~ Secara calon tunangan Akita, hehe.. #ngarep *ditampol Sehun

Hahahaa, Kyuhyun emang gitu... :)

Moment Jo Twins sudah 2 chapter yang lalu. Tapi ada kemungkinan chapter depan, kokk *bocoran UN (?)

Arigatou sudah mereview~**  
**

**maria8**

Tentang pertukaran pelajar ituu.. MASIH RAHASIA. :D

Ditunggu aja, nee..

Gomawo sudah review :)**  
**

**0312luLuEXOticS**

Iyaa, Lulu nggak apa-apa kokkk... cupcupp~ *pukpuk

Yeeyy! HunHan~! Akita sendiri masih nggak percaya bisa bikin chap HunHan! Huehehehee.

.. Tapi ada pengganggunya.. Si Kkamjong kapan hilang sih? -_- *ikut buang ke laut

Terima kasih reviewnya~!

**sarah amanda 520**

Nee, yang kemarin khusus KyuMin.

Chapter depan kemungkinan besar Jo Twins, kok! Sabarr...

Suwon review nee... *inimalahjawainggris -_-

**melsparkyu**

Annyeong jugaa... :D

Ehehehe, tentang pertukaran pelajar itu masih SECRET~! Ntar aja dikasih info selengkap-lengkapnya, yaaa~!

Sehun sedih tuh, Lulunya ketabrak. Untung nggak parahh.. *authornyanggaktega

Nee. Arigatou reviewnyaa!

**ayachi casey**

Kyuhyun emang aneehh... *plakk. Tapi tetep bias Akita nomor 1! Hehehe..

Sama-sama :D Penasaran sama kisah 3 sekawan ini yaa? Ikuti teruss... *promosi *ditampol

Oke, gomawo sudah review! :)

**wulandarydesy**

Jo Twins kemungkinan besar chap besok. Ditunggu, ne! :D

Iya, Sehun suka sama Kai. Kasihan Luhan.. Tapi tetep stay, okay? Akita punya ending menarik n nggak ketebak buat akhir ff ini! Huahahahaa

Nee, terima kasih reviewnyaa!

**i am me**

Ini udah update, chinguu. :)

Gomawo reviewnya, :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter 8**

**HunHan/ KyuMin/ Jo Twins/ other couple**

**Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**Author : Akita Fisayu**

"Yah.. Kupikir pasti akan seru kalau kita memiliki kakak, atau adik... Atau saudara kembar." Hongki berdehem sejenak. "Mereka bisa menjadi panutan, teman bermain, _partner in crime -_hahaha-, serta motivasi. Tapi yang paling penting... Mereka selalu ada dan tak akan pernah membiarkan kita sendirian. Mereka juga bisa melengkapi kekurangan kita dengan kelebihan yang tidak kita miliki."

-000-000-

Xi Luhan belum boleh ke mana-mana dan harus menjalani bed rest di rumah hingga dokter menyatakan keadaannya pulih 100%. Setelah dinyatakan sembuh, baru Luhan bisa menjalankan berbagai aktifitas kesehariannya.

Sehun pun bersikeras menemani Luhan di rumah. Karena _namja _tinggi tampan itu yakin kalau Luhan pasti kesepian dan bosan jika ditinggal sendirian sementara anggota keluarga lain sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tapi _Appa –_Leeteuk- hanya mengizinkannya membolos 2 hari saja.

"Sehunnie, kau tidak usah repot-repot menemaniku di rumah. Kau juga harus sekolah, kan..." ucap Luhan. Merasa tidak enak mengetahui Sehun membolos demi menemani dan merawatnya di rumah.

"_Gwenchana, hyung_. Kau sudah memberiku banyak hal selama ini. Dan ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan semua itu." Sehun tersenyum sambil meletakkan nampan berisi bubur dan obat di meja nakas samping ranjang, membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Luhan.

"_N, ne. Gomawo, dongsaeng-ah_..."

Sehun terdiam. Walau bukan sekali-dua kali Luhan memanggilnya _dongsaeng_, tapi baru kali ini Sehun merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu.. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mendesak-desak dari dalam hatinya. Menolak panggilan sebatas _dongsaeng_.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"_Y, ye, hyung_?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan, heran.

"_Ani_... Hehe." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Berbalik memunggungi Luhan lalu berpura-pura menata meja belajar kakak tirinya itu.

'Apa ini? Kenapa aku seakan menginginkan panggilan 'lebih' darinya..? _Pabboya.._'

Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah aneh Sehun. Tapi tiba-tiba pikirannya terusik oleh sesuatu. "Eh, Sehunnie.. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kim Jong In, hmm?" tanyanya.

"He? Kai? Kenapa _hyung _tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya?" Sehun menghadap Luhan kembali dan memandang penuh tanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertanya saja." elak Luhan. "Kalian sudah... Pacaran?"

"P, pacaran?" wajah Sehun memerah. "_Aniyo_! Aku tidak berpacaran dengan si Kkamjong itu! _Hyung _aneh-aneh saja! _Aishh..._"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Hatinya sedikit lega mengetahui Sehun belum berpacaran dengan Kai. Tapi menilik dari ekspresi Sehun, mungkin hanya butuh waktu saja sampai mereka berdua menjalin hubungan.

-.-

Kwangmin berjalan santai menuju BSX Senior High School. Kedua telapak tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragam.

Hari ini Luhan belum diperbolehkan masuk sedangkan Sungmin mengatakan dia memiliki suatu urusan sehingga besar kemungkinannya _namja _a_egyo_ itu akan terlambat masuk sekolah.

Oh ya, tadi pagi Youngmin entah mengapa belum berangkat pergi ketika Kwangmin sudah menyelesaikan sarapan dan berpamitan pada _Eomma-Appa. _Biasanya Youngmin selalu berangkat lebih pagi daripada Kwangmin. Tapi bahkan pagi ini pintu kamar Youngmin masih terkunci rapat. Youngmin juga tidak merespon ketika Kwangmin mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya berulang-ulang.

Kwangmin merasa agak.. Ehm, khawatir pada kembarannya itu.

.

"_Oppa~!"_

Sunny berteriak girang dan melambaikan tangannya melihat Kwangmin datang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Seungri yang memasang wajah datar dan _cool_. Kwangmin tersenyum simpul memandang pasangan yang kontras itu. Sunny yang ceria dan hiperaktif, serta Seungri yang dingin dan pendiam. Tapi ada satu persamaan di antara mereka, yaitu sama-sama kekanak-kanakkan.

"_Annyeong_." sapa Kwangmin.

"_Annyeong._" balas Sunny. Sedangkan Seungri menyahut '_annyeong_' dengan malas.

"_Yaa! _Seungri, pasang wajah ceria, dong... Masa' setiap aku, Sungmin dan Luhan bertemu denganmu, kau selalu memasang ekspresi ogah-ogahan seperti itu?" protes Kwangmin. "Apa dari lahir wajahmu memang sudah begitu, heh?"

"_Oppa _tidak tahu? Itu salah satu cara Seungri _oppa _tebar pesona, hihi." kikik Sunny. Seungri langsung memandang _yeojachingu_-nya itu.

"Aku tidak tebar pesona, Sunny-_yaah_!" rajuk Seungri. Wajah datarnya menghilang dan digantikan oleh mimik _aegyo _yang lucu, bibir mengerucut plus pipi yang menggembung. _Out of his image_... _Honestly._

Kwangmin dan Sunny tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat jurus _aegyo _gagal sang wakil ketua OSIS. Kenapa gagal? Karena mereka berdua sepertinya sudah terbiasa melihat paras dingin seorang Lee Seung Hyun. Dan lagi, mungkin wajah Seungri memang tidak cocok dibuat berekspresi lebih normal... *plakk

Seungri memalingkan muka. Dia pasrah saja ditertawai seperti itu oleh _yeojachingu _dan _sunbae _nya. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia mengamuk pada _yeojachingu_-nya sendiri? Bisa-bisa Sunny langsung meminta putus.

"Ahahahahaha... Ya sudah, jangan berekspresi _aegyo_ lagi. _Aegyo_-mu gagal, Ri.. Sungguh. Hahaha..." Kwangmin mengusap air mata di ujung matanya. Perutnya sakit hanya gara-gara mendapatkan pemandangan lucu dari Seungri.

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau ber-_aegyo_." cibir Seungri, kesal. Malu berat tepatnya.

"Hahaha, ya, yaa.. Aku ke kelas dulu, _ne_? _Pay pay._"

Kwangmin tersenyum singkat dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Sunny-Seungri yang kembali bermesraan.

XII IPA 3

"Hey, Kwang-Kwang! Mana dua sahabatmu, _eoh_? Tidak masuk, eeh?"

Seruan seseorang dengan nada mengejek membuat Kwangmin menoleh. Yoo Young Jae, _troublemaker _di kelas juga orang yang selalu mem-_bully _Kwangmin dulu bersama gengnya, menyeringai sambil melangkah mendekati Kwangmin.

"Kau mau apa, Youngjae-_ssi_?" tanya Kwangmin, berusaha terdengar datar.

"_Ssi_? Jangan canggung seperti itu, Kwang-Kwang..~ Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Young saja agar terdengar lebih akrab?" tawar Youngjae. Bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas.

Kwangmin bergerak mundur saat Youngjae dan gengnya (Jongup, Yongguk dan Daehyun) mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Siswa-siswa lain pun memilih keluar dari kelas daripada masuk ke dalam area berbahaya. Ya, Youngjae dkk. Terkenal sebagai geng pembuat onar.

"K, kalian mau apa?"

"Kami mau apa? Kami hanya mau bermain-main sebentar denganmu, Kwang-Kwaang~ Sudah lama bukan kita tidak bermain bersama?" jawab Jongup. Perkataannya manis, tapi wajahnya mengerikan. Kwangmin bergidik takut.

"Sekarang dua namja feminim itu tidak bisa melindungimu, heh. Mereka tidak masuk, kan? Hahaha!" Yongguk tertawa menyeramkan.

"..." Kwangmin terus mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak permukaan tembok.

"Terpojok, eh? How pity..." Daehyun memasang raut iba. Tangannya terulur lalu menjambak rambut Kwangmin, membuat si empu merintih kesakitan. Daehyun memajukan wajahnya sampai berjarak beberapa senti dari hidung Kwangmin.

"Kau tampan, manis juga. Tapi sayang, kau sok pintar."

DUAAKK!

"Uukh-" Kwangmin meringis ketika Daehyun menusuk perutnya dengan tempurung lutut.

"Hei, hei, Daehyunnie~ Jangan mencuri _start, _dong."

Youngjae mendorong Daehyun ke samping kemudian berjongkok di depan Kwangmin. "Kwang-Kwang, maafkan Daehyun, _ne_? Dia memang sadis." ucapnya. Daehyun mengedikkan bahu dengan wajah datar mendengar sindiran Youngjae.

"Tapi kau tahu tidak..? Aku bisa lebih sadis dari Daehyunnie~" Youngjae berdiri. Kakinya menyapu tubuh Kwangmin hingga _namja _itu terpelanting ke samping.

"Hahahahaha! Kau menggelikan, Youngjae. Baiklah, giliranku." sahut Jongup. Dia menarik kerah seragam Kwangmin dan meninju wajahnya. Menyebabkan percikan darah dari mulut Kwangmin.

"_Aigooo_, dia berdarah! Tenang, dokter akan mengobatimu, ngiuu~ ngiuuu~!"

Youngjae bertingkah konyol sambil menirukan bunyi sirene ambulans serta memutar-mutar kedua jari telunjuknya di atas kepala. Jongup, Daehyun dan Yongguk tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahnya.

"Uuhh..." desis Kwangmin, tubuhnya sakit semua.

"Eiih, dia kesakitan. Hahahaha!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita obati, _chingu_!"

BUAAGH!

DUKK!

JDUAKK!

BRAKKK!

.

"... Hehehe, seperti itu, ya."

Sunny tertawa ketika Seungri menceritakannya hal-hal yang lucu. Pasangan itu berjalan-jalan santai di taman sekolah yang berhubungan langsung dengan gerbang masuk.

"_Nee_! Lalu...-"

"Permisi."

Mendengar suara yang menginterupsi, SeungSun menoleh. Seorang _namja _manis berambut pirang berdiri _cool _di depan keduanya. Tasnya dicangklongkan di salah satu bahu.

"Di mana kelas XII IPA 3?"

"Ah, kelas XII IPA 3? Kau bisa menemukannya setelah melewati koridor dekat tangga utara. Ruangan pertama dari kanan, _ne_." jelas Sunny, ramah.

_Namja _pirang itu mengangguk. "_Gomawo._"

".. Sun, kenapa aku merasa dia mirip dengan seseorang, ya?" bisik Seungri setelah _namja _tersebut pergi.

"_Nee. _Dia mirip Kwangmin _oppa_..." timpal Sunny. Mendadak matanya membulat sempurna.

"_MWO!? _Itu tadi Jo Youngmin! Kembaran Kwangmin _oppa_!"

-.-

Kwangmin bersandar di tembok. Keadaannya mengenaskan. Wajahnya memar keungu-unguan. Bibirnya bengkak dan sedikit sobek. Tubuhnya pun tak luput dari luka-luka. Sementara seragamnya berantakan, beberapa kancing lepas dari tempatnya.

Youngjae dkk. Tertawa puas melihat hasil _bully_-an mereka. "Hahahaha! _Namja _sok pintar sepertimu tidak pantas berada di sini! Mana beraninya berlindung di balik dua _namja _banci pula, hahahaha!"

Kwangmin tidak membalas ejekan itu. Selain mulutnya kelu untuk berbicara, salah mengeluarkan suara juga bisa berakibat fatal padanya.

"Kenapa diam!? Kau tidak punya mulut ya!? Jawab, _pabbo_!" Yongguk menarik rambut Kwangmin kasar.

"Akhh..."

"CIH! Dasar lemah!" Jongup menendang perut Kwangmin.

Tap

Tap

Sraakkk

"_Annyeong._"

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan lantunan sapaan dingin memasuki telinga Youngjae dkk. Dan Kwangmin. Youngmin berdiri di depan ruang kelas dengan gaya khas-nya, matanya mengedari seluruh isi ruangan.

Kwangmin terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Youngmin akan muncul di sekolahnya seperti ini. Kembarannya itu juga mengenakan seragam BSX Senior High School.

Tapi Kwangmin sudah tidak bisa bersuara lagi. Tenaganya benar-benar habis bahkan hanya untuk mengirim tatapan penuh arti pada Youngmin.

"..."

Youngmin mengatupkan bibirnya melihat pemandangan di sudut kelas. Kwangmin yang memar-memar, berantakan, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya berdarah dikelilingi 4 _namja _berpenampilan _bad_. Dan pasti mereka lah yang membuat Kwangmin seperti itu...

Entah mengapa, darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun dan tangannya mengepal penuh amarah.

"Kau siapa, heh? Beraninya masuk kemari."

Suara Youngjae memecah keheningan. _Namja _itu mendekat ke arah Youngmin yang tetap mematung di tempatnya. "Apa kau mau bergabung bersama kami, hmm? Kau berniat ikut menghajar makhluk lemah itu? Silakan~"

Youngmin tetap membisu. Tatapannya masih mengarah pada Kwangmin yang keadaannya mengerikan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat kembarannya dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Oi, kenapa kau diam saja, heh!?"

Youngjae kehilangan kesabaran. Dia menarik kerah Youngmin dengan kasar. "Jangan sok bisu, anak baru!"

BUGGHH!

Semua terbelalak.

Youngmin memukul Youngjae tepat di wajahnya!

"_Yaak_! Siapa kau, hah!? Seenaknya memukul Youngjae!" Daehyun bergerak maju. Diikuti Jongup dan Yongguk.

Youngmin bergerak lebih cepat. Karena keahlian dan kebiasaannya berhadapan dengan preman-preman, dalam sekejap dilumpuhkannya Youngjae dkk.

DUAKK!

BRAK!

...

"Keluar!" bentak Youngmin. Dia menendang Yongguk yang terkapar di dekatnya. "KELUAR DARI SINI! SEKARANG JUGA!"

"C, cih..." Youngjae berdiri susah payah dan segera melarikan diri. Meski agak tertatih-tatih. Daehyun, Jongup dan Yongguk menyusulnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Sreett

Youngmin menghampiri lalu berjongkok di depan Kwangmin yang menunduk dan bernapas putus-putus. Jemarinya terulur kemudian mengelus pelan pipi kanan Kwangmin yang memar. _Ani- _Semua tubuhnya memar.

"Ukhh."

Kwangmin meringis tertahan. Youngmin bergegas menarik tangannya. Takut dia malah semakin melukai saudaranya itu.

"Tunggu.." Youngmin mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Mencari sesuatu.

Setelah menemukan benda yang dicari, yaitu jaket, Youngmin segera memasangkannya di badan atas Kwangmin yang memang agak sedikit terekspos karena seragamnya yang rusak.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Youngmin. Suaranya melembut.

"..." Kwangmin tidak menjawab. Napasnya masih putus-putus dan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Perlahan, jari-jarinya yang gemetar mencengkram seragam Youngmin, walaupun lemah.

"Haahh.. Haah.. Hahh..." Kwangmin menunduk. Ujung kepalanya menempel di dada Youngmin. "... Y, Young..."

"_Ne_?" Entah refleks dari mana, Youngmin memeluk tubuh Kwangmin lalu mengelus-elus surai hitam sang saudara. Lembut dan hati-hati.

"S, sakit... Haahh, hahhh,.."

Youngmin merasa dadanya sesak mendengar rintihan kesakitan Kwangmin. Kembarannya yang dikenalnya sebagai pribadi kuat, tegar, dan periang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang tak berdaya serta rapuh.

"Ssshh.. Tenang.. Ada aku di sini... _Kajja, _kita ke UKS..." bisik Youngmin. Pelan-pelan, tangannya menyelusup di belakang lutut dan tengkuk Kwangmin, lalu mengangkat tubuh itu. Baru disadarinya, badan Kwangmin sangat kurus.. Bahkan mungkin lebih kurus darinya.

"Kau jarang makan, Kwang...?" tanya Youngmin, heran. Namun dia terdiam menyadari keadaan Kwangmin yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kwangmin terlihat sudah memejamkan matanya.

Youngmin bergegas keluar dari kelas kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa. Dia melewati beberapa siswa yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Seorang Jo Kwangmin, murid pandai dari kelas IPA, pingsan dan berada dalam gendongan _namja _tampan yang anehnya mirip dengannya? Terlebih keadaan Kwangmin benar-benar 'hancur'. Tapi siswa-siswi dari kelas yang sama, mungkin paham penyebabnya.

"Permisi.. di mana UKS?" Youngmin menghentikan langkah seorang _namja_ berambut coklat gelap agak kemerah-merahan bertubuh tegap.

"Ah, Kwangmin!"

Bukannya menjawab, _namja_ itu malah tersentak kaget melihat Kwangmin yang pingsan di gendongan ala _bridal style _Youngmin.

"Dia kenapa? Siapa yang melakukannya? Hei!" _namja_ itu mengguncang bahu Youngmin. Youngmin geram karena _namja_ itu seperti sok dekat dengan Kwangmin, lagipula dia butuh jawaban! Bukan pertanyaan balik!

"DIA KESAKITAN! Cepat beritahu di mana UKSnya!?" teriak Youngmin, kesal. _namja_ tersebut terkejut kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Mi, mianhae. Kajja, _kuantar kau ke sana!"

Mau tidak mau, Youngmin mengikuti langkah sang _namja_ yang mengarah ke sebuah ruangan di sebelah ruang guru. Ruangan dengan cat dinding hijau pucat dan putih dengan poster-poster kesehatan, 3 ranjang besar, sebuah timbangan dan lemari kaca berisi obat-obatan dan alat medis lain.

"_Gomawo_." ucap Youngmin singkat, kemudian mulai sibuk mengambil obat merah, kapas, dan perban.

"_Cheonmayo. _Kau butuh es batu untuk mengompres? Aku akan mengambilkannya." tawar _namja_ itu. Youngmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang seragam yang dikenakan _namja _tersebut. Name tag-nya bertuliskan Lee Joon.

"Lee Joon, _ne_? Kau siapanya Kwangmin?" Youngmin bertanya dengan suara rendah. Joon tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Youngmin yang bernada skeptis.

"Aku teman baiknya. Tapi tidak terlalu dekat seperti Luhan dan Sungmin yang selalu menemaninya." jawab Joon. Kemudian pergi ke kantin untuk meminta es batu.

"..."

Youngmin mendekati Kwangmin yang terbaring di ranjang. Dia membasahi kapas sedikit dengan obat merah, kemudian mengusapkannya di tangan Kwangmin yang tergores cutter.

".. Kwang." panggil Youngmin seraya terus mengobati luka saudaranya. ".. _Mianhae, _ternyata selama ini kau di-_bully... _Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Aku merasa ga..."

DEG

Youngmin menunduk. _Apa yang sudah dikatakannya?_

Dia merasa gagal? Karena apa? Sebagai apa? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Bukankah selama ini dia selalu _membenci_ dan mengabaikan Kwangmin?

Lalu..? Bagaimana bisa...?

Selama ini.. Youngmin hanya mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Krystal yang selalu diincar orang-orang. Entah karena kekayaannya atau karena fisiknya. Dia selalu mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi _yeojachingu_-nya yang hampir tak pernah ditemuinya karena urusan bisnis orang tua yang ikut memaksa sang anak -Krystal- berkecimpung di dalamnya. Mereka berdua hanya pernah kencan sesekali serta jarang bertemu.

Tapi kenapa? Youngmin selalu berlagak dia membenci Kwangmin yang selalu ada di sampingnya, memerhatikannya, mengasihinya.. Dia seperti mengabaikan ketulusan hati Kwangmin padanya. Dia bahkan nekat meminta sekolah yang berbeda dengan alasan ingin belajar mandiri pada _Eomma-Appa__._

Apa alasan yang sebenarnya?

Youngmin sendiri tidak tahu.

Namun sekarang, ketika 2 hari yang lalu dia mendapat surat tentang perwakilan pertukaran belajar antara SFO High School dan BSX Senior High School, dia langsung menyanggupinya dengan cepat. Dan meminta kelas yang sama dengan sang saudara. Dia bertukar tempat dengan seorang siswa dari BSX Senior High School yang bernama Kwon Yuri, kalau tidak salah..

Meskipun Krystal tadi malam saat menelponnya menangis mengetahui Youngmin akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar, itu tidak berpengaruh banyak padanya. Otaknya malah dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan akan kehidupan barunya di sekolah Kwangmin. Membuatnya insomnia dan terlambat bangun pagi untuk berangkat bersama Kwangmin yang pasti kaget melihat seragamnya..

Huh... Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirinya...?

".. Ini es batunya."

Joon mengagetkan Youngmin yang tenggelam dalam lamunan _awkward_-nya. Tangannya memegang bungkusan kain yang sedikit basah karena berisi es batu.

"_N, nee._" Youngmin tergagap lalu segera mengompres memar-memar di wajah Kwangmin dengan perlahan.

"... Khh..." Kwangmin menggeliat dengan raut kesakitan ketika dinginnya permukaan kain menyentuh memar di parasnya. Youngmin buru-buru menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Kwangmin tenang kembali. Setelah itu dilakukannya lagi berulang-ulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa? Mirip sekali dengan Kwangmin." tanya Joon, memecah keheningan.

"Aku saudara kembarnya."

"_Mwo_?" Joon terdiam. Dia ingat Luhan pernah menceritakan tentang kembaran Kwangmin yang bersekolah di SFO Senior High School dan termasuk tipe _namja _yang berandalan. "Ah.. Kau Jo Youngmin itu..."

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Youngmin heran.

Joon mengangguk ragu. "Yah.. Aku hanya tahu kalau kau itu kembaran Kwangmin. Luhan yang memberitahuku.."

"Luhan.. Apa dia sahabat Kwangmin yang berwajah seperti orang China?"

"Dia memang berasal dari China. Luhan sebangku denganku di kelas." jawab Joon.

"Ooh. Berarti sahabat Kwangmin adalah.. Sungmin dan Luhan..?"

"_Nee. _Mereka bertiga selalu bersama-sama. Seisi sekolah sampai merasa aneh bila mereka jalan sendiri-sendiri." kekeh Joon. "Mereka mempunyai banyak julukan! Trio Kocak, Trio Imut, 3 Twins, dan lain-lain!"

"Sebegitu akrabnya, kah?" tiba-tiba Youngmin merasa hampa. Kwangmin lebih dekat dengan orang lain daripada dirinya yang notabene saudara kembarnya.

"Jangan ditany..-"

BRAKK!

"KWANGMINNIEE!"

Sungmin membanting pintu UKS dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke arah ranjang Kwangmin. Youngmin dan Joon yang terkejut sesaat hanya bisa terdiam menatap _namja aegyo _itu.

"Huweeeee... Kwangiee... _Mianhae, mianhae, mianhaee.. _Aku lengah... Hikss.. _Shit, _berani-beraninya geng onar itu kembali mem-_bully_mu! Awas saja kalau aku bertemu mereka, hiks.. Kupastikan tidak ada lagi matahari esok bagi mereka!" racau Sungmin. Matanya makin basah melihat keadaan Kwangmin.

"Ehh? _Omo_! Apa ada seseorang yang sudah mengobati luka-lukamu? _Nuguu_?"

"E, ehm.. Min...?"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Dia terbelalak melihat Youngmin dan Joon yang memandangnya aneh. "_Yah_! Kenapa kau bisa di sini!?" tunjuknya pada Youngmin.

"Aku ikut pertukaran pelajar di sini." jawab Youngmin malas. Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar lalu menarik kerah Youngmin.

"Heh! Apa kau tidak puas menyakiti Kwangmin!? Sekarang kau ikut pertukaran pelajar untuk menyiksa Kwangmin di sekolah!? Cih, tidak hanya geng onar itu yang berani menyakiti _uri _Kwangmin.. Bahkan kau lebih parah! Saudara kembar macam apa kau!"

"_Calm down, _Min.." Joon berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang kalap.

"_Andwae_! Kau tidak tahu, Joon! Dia yang selama ini menyakiti Kwangmin dan membuatnya selalu datang ke sekolah dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya!" raung Sungmin. Youngmin tersentak.

Benar... Sejak pengalaman pertamanya menghadapi _stalker _Krystal, dia tak pernah absen ikut melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Kwangmin.

"Tapi, dia yang membawa Kwangmin ke UKS!"

"Apa?" Sungmin memandang Youngmin intens begitu mendengar sahutan Joon. "Dia yang membawa Kwangie ke mari?"

"Iya!" angguk Joon.

"Huh..."

Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Youngmin sedikit menarik napas lega. "Apa dia juga yang mengobati luka Kwangminnie!?"

"_Nee. _Mungkin dia sudah berubah, Min. Tidak mungkin dia ikut pertukaran pelajar di sini kalau dia masih membenci Kwangmin."

Sungmin tidak merespon. Dia mengambil kompresan dan mengobati memar-memar Kwangmin. Joon ikut membantu dengan merawat luka-luka Kwangmin yang lain. Youngmin sendiri terdiam di belakang keduanya, bingung ingin berbuat apa.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Kwangmin di-_bully _oleh Youngjae dkk.?" tanya Joon pada Sungmin.

"Beberapa siswa teman sekelas Kwangmin yang memberitahuku begitu aku datang." jawab Sungmin, singkat.

"Apa Luhan sudah kau hubungi?"

"Belum. Dia masih dalam pemulihan.. Tidak baik memberitahunya sekarang."

"Benar.. Kuharap dia cepat sembuh... Eh, tumben kau datang sesiang ini?"

"Aku mampir ke toko kue. Aku memesan _strawberry-cheese cake _untuk Luhannie. Rencananya, nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan mengajak Kwangminnie untuk menjenguknya. Kalau begini.. Mungkin acara menjenguk Hannie terpaksa dibatalkan dan aku harus memesan satu kue lagi untuk Kwangie." canda Sungmin. Joon terkekeh mendengar candaan Sungmin.

"Oh ya, bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi." Joon berbalik menghadap Youngmin. "Kau tidak mau masuk dan memperkenalkan dirimu di hari pertama?"

"Masih ada besok." jawab Youngmin, tidak terlalu berminat.

Sungmin tidak ambil pusing. Mau Youngmin memperkenalkan diri di Sekolah Luar Biasa pun ia tidak peduli. Dia masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan _namja _berambut pirang itu pada Kwangmin dulu..!

.

.

Clik...

.

.

"Ming...?"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya melihat Kwangmin sudah tersadar.

"Kwangiee~! Kau sudah sadarr? Kyaa~!"

Mendengar itu, Youngmin sedikit memajukan badannya. Hatinya mendadak terasa lega mengetahui Kwangmin sudah sadar.

"Auww... _Appo._" rintih Kwangmin sambil berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

"_Ya! Ya! _Jangan duduk dulu! Berbaring sajaa, kau masih sakit, _pabbo_!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kwangmin pelan-pelan agar kembali berbaring.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Kwang." Joon tersenyum lebar, yang dibalas senyum simpul dari Kwangmin karena otot wajahnya yang masih terasa sakit saat digerakkan.

"..." Youngmin hanya diam. Tidak berani beranjak.

Tapi rupanya Kwangmin menangkap sosok sang saudara kembar. Tangannya terulur, seperti hendak menggapai Youngmin. "Young..."

"Eh?"

Baik Youngmin, Sungmin, maupun Joon terpana melihat tingkah Kwangmin.

"K, Kwang..?"

"Youngmin.." Kini Kwangmin berusaha turun dari ranjang, yang otomatis membuat ketiga _namja _yang sedari tadi menemaninya bergerak maju untuk mencegahnya.

"Jangan berani-berani bergerak dulu, Kwang!" ancam Sungmin.

".. Young... Min.." Kwangmin tidak mempedulikan ancaman Sungmin, dia menggapai-gapai tubuh Youngmin dengan susah payah, dan begitu mendapatkannya, dia langsung memeluk kembarannya itu erat. Youngmin terperanjat namun berusaha bersikap biasa dengan mengelus-elus rambut _raven _Kwangmin, canggung.

Joon dan Sungmin sedikit tidak menyangka akan sikap Kwangmin. Namun Sungmin langsung teringat kalau Kwangmin memiliki perasaan khusus pada saudaranya..

"Engg, Min." Joon menyikut pelan lengan Sungmin. "Lebih baik kita masuk kelas saja..?"

".. Ya."

Sungmin berbalik. Melangkah tanpa suara diikuti Joon di belakangnya. Membiarkan sepasang saudara kembar itu memiliki ruang dan waktu privasi.

.

"... Young."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini...? Kau juga memakai seragam...-"

"Yang sama denganmu? .. Aku mengikuti pertukaran pelajar antar sekolahmu dan sekolahku." sela Youngmin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Krystal?" Kwangmin mendongak. Menatap Youngmin dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena kutinggal sebulan." Youngmin tersenyum samar. "Lagipula kami masih bisa bertemu.. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tidak terbatas di sekolah."

_'Kapanpun dan dimanapun.' _Hati Kwangmin mencelos.

"Ooh."

Youngmin yang mendengar tanggapan singkat Kwangmin langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Kwangmin mengeluarkan tanggapan tidak antusias seperti itu padanya. Apa dia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?

".. Kau sudah baikan? Kau mau pulang atau tetap melanjutkan sekolah?" tanya Youngmin, canggung.

"Aku pulang saja. Badanku masih sakit semua." Kwangmin meringis.

"Baiklah."

Youngmin menyelesaikan pengobatan pada Kwangmin kemudian membantu memapahnya pulang.

-.-

Krystal memandangi I-Phone 5 miliknya. Nomor Youngmin sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan SMS-SMSnya belum terkirim sama sekali..

Saat ini _yeoja _manis itu sedang mengikuti pesta yang diadakan relasi bisnis orang tuanya di Busan. Pesta untuk merayakan kesuksesan kerja sama antara Jung corp. Dan Lee corp.

"Krystal, _chagi..._"

Krystal menoleh. "_Nee, Eomma_?"

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik meski telah berusia paruh baya menghampiri Krystal. Ekor gaun sutra berwarna turquoise menyapu lantai ketika ketukan high heels terdengar. "_Eomma _ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang, _chagi_."

Raut wajah Krystal berubah waspada mendengar perkataan _Eomma_-nya.

_Eomma _bergerak sedikit ke samping, memberi ruang kepada _namja _tampan berambut coklat gelap yang bermodel poni panjang sedikit ikal dan menutupi mata kanannya, -rambut di belakang telinga kiri dicukur. _Namja _itu memakai setelan jas hitam yang di baliknya terdapat kemeja putih. _Style_-nya klasik tapi memancarkan kharisma dan daya tarik yang kuat- untuk maju.

"Dia anak Mr. dan Mrs. Lee." jelas _Eomma._

"Lee Hongki _imnida._" ucap sang _namja. _Dan Krystal tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Jung Krystal _imnida. Bangapseumnida._" Krystal buru-buru melepas genggaman tangan lalu membungkuk. Hongki ikut membungkuk setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kecil.

"_Eomma _berharap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya."

Krystal merutuki dalam hati sikap _Eomma_-nya yang seenaknya saja. Mau tak mau, untuk menjaga sopan santun dan reputasi keluarganya, Krystal membuka percakapan. "Hongki-_ssi _kuliah di mana..?"

"Aku menyelesaikan S1 dan S2 di Korea University." Hongki tersenyum ramah. "Kau sendiri pasti masih SMA."

"Iya. Hehehe... Jadi, sekarang Hongki-_ssi _sudah bekerja?"

"Jangan formal begitu. Panggil saja Hongki.. Dan, ya, aku bekerja di perusahaan sambil meneruskan S3-ku." Hongki mengambil sepotong cupcake pink penuh permen di meja hidangan dan menyodorkannya di hadapan Krystal.

"Terimalah. Cupcake ini manis, seperti dirimu." ujar Hongki, menampilkan _eyes smile _andalannya. Krystal menerimanya ragu-ragu.

"_Gamsahamnida_."

"_Cheonmaneyo_. Kudengar kau anak tunggal?" tanya Hongki. Sedari tadi yang mereka lakukan hanya berbasa-basi. Tapi itu cukup untuk membantu mengakrabkan diri.

"_Ye. _Sepertinya Hongki-_ssi _juga-"

"Jangan _ssi. _Itu membuatku merasa sudah tua. Panggil saja _oppa._" kekeh Hongki.

"E, eng.. Sepertinya Hongki _o__ppa _juga anak tunggal." Krystal melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. Hongki mengangguk seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Yah.. Kupikir pasti akan seru kalau kita memiliki kakak, atau adik... Atau saudara kembar." Hongki berdehem sejenak. "Mereka bisa menjadi panutan, teman bermain, _partner in crime -_hahaha-, serta motivasi. Tapi yang paling penting... Mereka selalu ada dan tak akan pernah membiarkan kita sendirian. Mereka juga bisa melengkapi kekurangan kita dengan kelebihan yang tidak kita miliki."

Mendengar itu, Krystal mendadak teringat pada Jo Twins. Youngmin yang hiperaktif dan suka berkelahi, Kwangmin yang pasif dan kalem... Mereka berdua seperti _yin yang_, namun saling melengkapi.

"Ya.."

Selanjutnya, kedua insan itu berbincang-bincang dengan akrab, disertai tatapan geli dan senang dari para tamu pesta. Sebagian tatapan senang karena mereka terlihat cocok, sebagian tatapan geli karena disuguhi adegan roman muda-mudi.

-.-

Di rumah Jo Twins.

_Eomma _dan _Appa, _seperti biasa, sudah berangkat bekerja. Youngmin pun bergegas membaringkan Kwangmin di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin apa, Kwang?"

Kwangmin menggeleng lemah. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya istirahat.

"Terserahmu saja. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk-"

"_Andwae... _Di sini saja. _Jebal_..." potong Kwangmin, matanya melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_. Membuat Youngmin tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Ya, ya. Tidurlah." Youngmin mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau tidak akan pergi?" tanya Kwangmin penuh harap.

".. _Ani. _Aku akan terus di sini."

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Nee. _Cepat tidur, cerewet." ujar Youngmin, sedikit sewot. Kwangmin meringis menanggapi respon saudaranya.

"_Arraseo.. Jjaljayo, _Young."

"Hmm."

Semenit kemudian, Kwangmin sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Youngmin yang setia menemani dari pinggir ranjang, menundukkan badannya menghadap jendela, sepuluh jarinya saling bertaut.

Sejak tadi, _ani, _entah sejak kapan, Kwangmin sama sekali tidak tersenyum padanya. Sekadar senyum simpul pun tidak.

'Bukan masalah besar,' pikir Youngmin. Mencoba melawan desakan hatinya. 'Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak melihat senyumannya.. Lagipula aku masih memiliki Krys-'

"ASTAGA! Krystal!"

Youngmin menepuk dahinya. Benar! HP-nya lowbatt dan saat pergi sekolah, dia mematikannya untuk di-_charge. _Jadi mungkin saja Krystal mencoba menghubunginya sedari tadi.

"_Pabbo, pabbo, pabbo_...!" Youngmin berlari ke kamarnya sendiri lalu mencabut _charger _dari HP-nya. Begitu memasukkan password, layar Youngmin segera menampilkan 25 SMS dan 32 missed call dari Krystal. Rata-rata isinya menanyakan kondisi Youngmin di sekolah baru dan pertanyaan mengapa Youngmin tidak membalas SMS-SMSnya.

Youngmin merasa bodoh. Dia melupakan tentang Krystal sama sekali. Semua gara-gara Kwangmin!

Kalau saja kembarannya itu tidak membuatnya khawatir setengah mati, dia pasti akan diam-diam keluar dari sekolah sewaktu istirahat untuk mengambil HP-nya di rumah. Kalau Kwangmin tidak terluka parah, dia bisa menjalani harinya dengan tenang.

Semakin lama, Kwangmin bagaikan virus baginya. Tak bisa dienyahkan, tapi juga mampu membuatnya merasakan suatu rasa yang aneh...

Youngmin -dengan egonya- beranggapan kalau itu hanya perasaan antar saudara kembar.

-Continued-

Akita : mianhae telat update -lagi-, hehe :D Tapi readers masih mau membaca ff sinetron ini, kaan? *puppy eyes *plakk!

Oh ya, mian kalau ada slight pair HongkixKrystal *meringis. Mianhae juga kalau member B.A.P di sini jadi antagoniss.. Huahahaa... Tapi Akita juga penggemar B.A.P, kok! Jadi, Akita juga sebenarnya nggak rela B.A.P jadi geng onar di sinii T_T

Ehh, minna, Akita tadi malam tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang ending-nya. Setelah kemunculan Hongki, entah mengapa mendadak ada banyak alternatif ending yang muncul :) .. Akita jadi bimbang, tetap konsisten di rencana awal atau mencoba peruntungan (?) dengan alternatif baru. Ada saran? :D

Chapter depan kemungkinan besar chapter 'gado-gado'. Maksudnya, kemungkinan moment KyuMin, HunHan, Jo Twins, dll. Itu ada! :v *pletakk!

**kyuna minnie**

Gwenchana, kok :D

Ini part Jo Twins, mianhae kalau terlalu lama update, nee~

Gomawo review-nya! :)

**BabySuLayDO**

Tabok aja si BangKai...~ *digebuk Kai shipper

Nee~ Ini Jo Twins~! :D

Arigatou review-nya..! :* #pletakk

**sarah amanda 520**

Otak Akita juga lumutan gara-gara mikirin ff-ff yang terlantar :p #apadah

Yang disembunyikan Kai? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? ;)

Jazzakumullah for review-nya. Au revoir in the next chapter..~ *bahasa apa ini? o.O *plakk

**Riyoung Kim**

Yang disembunyikan Kai adalah... (jreng jreng jreng)... krupuk! *dihajar* .. Nggak, nggaakk.. Bukan krupuk, kok! Heheh.. Mian, rahasia perusahaan (?) :D

Ini sudah lanjut, chingu.

Terima kasih review-nya :)

**melsparkyu**

Sehun kayaknya harus disadarin pake jampi-jampi, deh... Akita sendiri heran kenapa tu anak polos banget -_-"

Semua penasaran Kai nyembunyikan apa, ya? Ok, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya (?) :*

Gomawo review-nya..~

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

BangKaii~! Dirimu menyembunyikan apaa? Kai : Bubur ayam.. Readers : Mwoo!? *just kidding

Ini udah Jo Twins, :D

Nee, Akita senang ada readers baru :)

Arigatou nee, sudah mereview :D

**rinie hun**

Sehun emang unyuu bangett~ Jadi direbutin, deh :) Heran juga kenapa dia kok nggak sadar-sadar Lulu suka sama dia... -_- *readers : Kan yang ngatur author! Akita : Oh.. iya... Hehe *peace

Gwenchana, terima kasih sudah review ne! :)

**0312luLuEXOticS**

Akita juga senengg~! *nebar confetti *kumat

Begitulaah.. Perasaan antar saudara yang sangat kuat dan mengharukan (?) *terharu

Ehh.. Akita.. Juga sebenarnya gak tega, sih, Hunnie jadi gembel... -_- Gak apa-apa, deh.. Toh, sesekali jadi tokoh yang nyesek kan gak apa-apa~ *smile

Hahaha.. BangKai selalu nyempil... Di kolong juga nyempil... *plakk

Semuanya penasaran sama BangKai. Kok nggak ada yang penasaran sama Akita yah? *Celingak-celinguk *digampar

Gamsahamnida review-nya :D

**Guest**

HunHan happy end? Liat aja neee... Kelanjutannya *smirk *pletakk!

Akita lebih pilih Kai ke Mars aja... *sigh ... Tapi pasti D.O umma langsung mecat Akita jadi anak... *mewek

Thank you untuk review-nya :)

**Mind to RnR? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter 9**

**HunHan/ KyuMin/ Jo Twins/ other couple**

**Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**Author : Akita Fisayu**

"Young.." / "Kwang..", Dahi satu sama lain bertemu. Hidung masing-masing saling beradu. Dua bibir merah itu hampir menyatu... / Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengubur dirinya sendiri gara-gara mengusir Sungmin dari rumahnya! / "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Kai tersenyum. ".. D.O _hyung_." /Jo Twins, KyuMin, HunHan, KaiDo, ZhouRy, dll./

-000-000-

.

.

Kyuhyun sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya ketika Ara melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu kamar sang adik yang sebelumnya tertutup.

"Kyunnie~ Ada temanmu di bawah!"

Kyuhyun menggumam tidak jelas sambil terus menggoreskan pulpennya di atas kertas. Membuat Ara kesal lalu berjalan menghampiri _namdongsaeng_-nya dan menjitak kepala berambut ikal kecoklatan itu.

"Aduuh! _Appo, noona_!"

"Salah sendiri! Cepat turun, ada temanmu !" seru Ara, garang. Kyuhyun mencibir, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali 'mengencani' buku-bukunya.

"_Yaak_! Kyunnie!"

"Suruh saja menunggu, _noona_! Tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk apa?!" balas Kyuhyun, kesal. Ara berkacak pinggang seraya melempar death glare sesaat sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Drap

Drap

"_Mianhae, nee. _Kyunnie sedang sibuk. Kau bisa menunggunya beberapa menit.." terdengar suara lembut Ara dari arah ruang tamu. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, mungkin saja itu hanya salah seorang teman sekelas nya yang ingin meminjam buku catatan tugas.

"..."

"Eh? Mau pulang sekarang? Jangan! Kyunnie sebentar lagi turun, kok!"

"..."

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. Suara si tamu sama sekali tidak terdengar. Apa karena suaranya terlalu pelan?

"..."

"_Jeongmal mianhae_. Akan kumarahi Kyunnie nanti!"

"...!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Sesekali si _evil _itu perlu diberi pelajaran!"

"..."

"Hngg, _ye. _Hati-hati di jalan, _gomawo _sudah mampir~"

Cklek

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu depan dibanting. Mungkin oleh Ara. Padahal sebenarnya itu tidak sopan, tapi sepertinya Ara sudah terlanjur murka pada Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYU HYUN!"

Tersentak, Kyuhyun merasakan alarm berbahaya miliknya berbunyi nyaring. Buru-buru dia berlari menuju pintu kamarnya untuk mengunci, bersamaan dengan derap kaki Ara di tangga.

BRAK!

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengunci, Ara berhasil meraih kenop pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Tapi otak _evil _Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah. Dia balik mendorong daun pintu. Alhasil, dua kakak beradik ini saling berebut membuka dan menutup pintu.

"_Yak, yak_! Buka pintunya, _pabboo_!"

"_ANDWAE_! Lebih baik aku mati di tangan _namjachingu_-ku daripada di tangan _noona_!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Grrr~! Dasar _dongsaeng _kurang ajar! Kau ini, sama sekali tidak menghormati tamu!" Ara mendorong kuat-kuat. Hampir saja Kyuhyun terjerembab jatuh.

"Cih, paling juga dia meminta buku catatan!" Kyuhyun balik mendorong.

"Walaupun begitu, tidak baik membuat seorang _namja neomu neomu kyeopta_ -_Aigoo_!- menunggu, Kyunnie!" omel Ara.

Kyuhyun membeku mendengar perkataan _noona_-nya. "T, tunggu... _Noona _bilang apa..?"

"Buka dulu pintunya!"

Sambil bersungut-sungut, Kyuhyun melepas kan cengkramannya pada kenop dan membiarkan Ara membanting pintunya dengan kasar. _Noona _yang terkadang lembut tapi juga mengerikan...

"Kenapa kau tidak turun, _eoh_? Aku kecewa! Padahal aku ingin bermain bersama _namja _imut itu!" cecar Ara seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk Kyuhyun dan mendekap guling. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lalu duduk di kursi belajar.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Ara terlebih dahulu melempar bantal ke arah adiknya yang telah membuatnya geram.

"Eumm.. Matanya bulat tapi agak sipit, _like a bunny_? Giginya juga kecil-kecil dan rapi, lalu dua gigi di depannya sedikit besar seperti kelinci. Pipinya _chubby,_ putih dengan rona merah yang menggemaskan!" Ara berhenti sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat. "Dia memakai seragam dengan _name tag '_Lee Sung Min'."

DEG!

Uhh.. Siapapun, tolong kubur Kyuhyun sekarang juga!

"M, Ming..."

".. _M, mwo_!? _Yaahh, _Kyunnie! Kau kenapa?!"

Ara menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang memucat. Khawatir melihat adiknya mendadak seperti orang linglung.

-.-

Jo Twin's House

"N, ngghh..."

Kwangmin menggeliat. Tapi sedetik kemudian, terdengar ringisan dari mulutnya. Badannya masih terasa sakit bila digerakkan sedikit saja.

"Sudah bangun?" sekelebat sosok menumpukan kedua tangannya di kanan-kiri tubuh Kwangmin. Surai emasnya menutupi raut wajahnya yang menunduk mengamati paras Kwangmin. "Oi!"

"Eemh..." mata Kwangmin mengerjap pelan. "Young...?"

"Ah, akhirnya bangun juga!" Youngmin tersenyum puas. Dia bangkit lalu beranjak menuju meja belajar Kwangmin yang terdapat nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Agak panas sepertinya, dilihat dari asap yang mengepul. "Aku tadi meminta Ji Eun _ahjumma _membuatkan bubur panas. Aku juga membuat teh manis. Cepat makan!"

Kwangmin terperangah. Youngmin.. Kenapa dia peduli?

Bahkan dia masih menganga kaget ketika Youngmin meletakkan nampan itu di sampingnya. "Hei! Melamun saja! Tutup mulutmu, bisa-bisa memar di sudut bibirmu tidak sembuh-sembuh!"

"Ngg, Young?" Kwangmin menatap Youngmin ragu-ragu. "Bolehkah aku menamparmu? Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku kalau ini semua bukan mimpi.."

Youngmin ganti terperangah kaget. "_Mwo_?! Di mana-mana, yang ditampar itu pipi sendiri atau kau meminta orang lain menamparmu! Kenapa aku yang harus ditampar!? _Micheosseo_!"

Kwangmin ingin tersenyum geli, tapi dia teringat janjinya untuk tidak tersenyum pada Youngmin sampai dia benar-benar bisa melupakan seluruh perasaan 'terlarang'nya pada sang saudara.

Akhirnya Kwangmin memalingkan muka dan mengambil nampan dengan hati-hati.

"..." Youngmin pun terdiam. Dia membantu meletakkan nampan itu di pangkuan Kwangmin. Meski dia selalu bersikap kasar pada Kwangmin, bukan berarti naluri 'kakak' nya ikut tercabut, kan?

"Kau ingin disuapi?"

"_Ani. _Aku bisa sendiri." jawab Kwangmin seraya mengambil sesendok bubur. Jari-jarinya gemetar, juga nampak kesulitan saat hendak mengangkat sendok. Youngmin mau tak mau gerah melihat kekeras kepalaan Kwangmin.

"Jari gemetar begitu! Jangan keras kepala! Sini!"

Kwangmin tidak bisa membantah. Terlebih ketika Youngmin merebut lalu menyodorkan sendok di depan mulutnya dengan pandangan mengancam. Terpaksa, Kwangmin membuka mulutnya serta membiarkan sendok berisi bubur putih itu masuk.

"... U, ukh!"

Youngmin terkejut saat Kwangmin mendadak berdiri -membuatnya hampir terjungkal- dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mual dan muntah.

"H, hei! Kwang!?" Youngmin menyusul ke kamar mandi dan syok melihat Kwangmin muntah di atas kloset. Wajah _namja _berambut hitam legam itu pucat, bibirnya gemetar, nafasnya pun terengah-engah. " Kau kenapa?"

"Tenggorokanku sakit, perih... Perutku juga langsung mual.. Umbhh-"

Kwangmin kembali memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Youngmin lalu masuk dan membantu memijat-mijat tengkuk dan punggungnya.

5 menit kemudian..

"Ini, minumlah."

Youngmin mengangsurkan segelas teh hangat. Kwangmin hanya terdiam menatap Youngmin, sementara tubuhnya yang bersandar di _headboard _ranjang sudah terbalut selimut tebal.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tidak kuat memegangnya..." lirih Kwangmin. Youngmin menghela napas, merutuki kebodohannya.

"_Mian, _aku lupa."

Youngmin menempelkan mulut gelas di bibir Kwangmin, dan mendorong ujung gelas perlahan. Kwangmin pun meneguknya dengan patuh.

Selama beberapa saat, pandangan mata YoungKwang saling mengunci. Kwangmin -entah wangsit dari mana- tanpa sadar, mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Youngmin, dan mengelusnya lembut. Sementara si pemilik benda kenyal tersebut tak menghindar ataupun menyentak.

Pikiran keduanya serasa kosong.

Namun hati mereka terasa hangat.

.

PRANGG!

.

Gelas terjatuh dari pegangan Youngmin.

.

Tapi tak ada yang menghiraukan benda pecah itu.

"Young.."

"Kwang.."

Dahi satu sama lain bertemu. Hidung masing-masing saling beradu. Dua bibir merah itu hampir menyatu...

"..."

1..

2..

3..

.

"**Electric,**

**(Electric Shock)**

**E-E-E-Electric, E-E-E-Electric Shock!**"

Jo Twins terlonjak mendengar suara _ringtone _yang berbunyi nyaring.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin langsung memisahkan diri dengan gugup. Kwangmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, sementara Youngmin meraih HP-nya yang terus menerus menyanyikan lagu Electric Shock dari _girlband _f (X).

_Krystal chagi is calling_

KLIK!

"_Yeoboseyo_? Krys?"

Youngmin langsung berbicara dengan nada lembut setelah menekan tombol hijau. Kwangmin yang mendengar nama Krystal disebut, menoleh memandang kembarannya.

"Ahh, _mianhae_. Tadi HP-ku kutinggal di rumah..."

"..."

"_Ne, ne. _Sekarang?"

"..."

"_Arra. _Tunggu di taman, ok? .._Nee, nado saranghae_."

GYUT!

Kwangmin meremas selimut yang masih setia membalut tubuh kurusnya. Hatinya lagi - lagi terasa sakit. Entah kenapa, semua rasa bahagia yang tadi membuatnya melambung tinggi, tiba-tiba lenyap dan menghempaskannya dengan keras.

"Kwangmin, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa habiskan buburmu!"

Begitu saja.

Dan Youngmin meninggalkan Kwangmin dalam sekejap mata.

-.-

Wussh..

Semilir angin membelai rambut seorang _namja _berkulit tan yang duduk bersandar di sebatang pohon rindang.

"Kai."

_Namja _bermata bulat seperti burung hantu mendekati Kai yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. "Kai." panggilnya sekali lagi.

".. _Waeyo, hyung_?"

Kai akhirnya membuka matanya serta menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit merosot.

"Dokter melarangmu berada di luar, Kai. _Kajja, _kita masuk." ucap _namja _bermata besar.

"_Ndee. _Lima menit lagi.."

"Kai!" sentak _namja _itu, kesal. Kai mendengus.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan kembali..!" Kai berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Tapi aku akan _kabur _lagi besok."

"_Yach_! Pengobatanmu belum sepenuhnya selesai, Kai! Jangan mengambil risiko!"

"_Andwae. _Aku malas. Daripada mendekam terus di dalam kamar berbau menyesakkan, lebih berguna aku menunggu 'waktu'ku sambil berbuat hal-hal yang menyenangkan." balas Kai.

Meski_ namja _yang tadi menegur Kai terlihat makin kesal, dia tetap mengikuti langkah Kai yang berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Tapi aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, Kai!"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Kai tersenyum. ".. D.O _hyung_."

-.-

Luhan's Bedroom.

"Sehuna, aku mau cake dari Minnie!" rengek Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. "_Ani. _Kata _E__omma-Appa, __hyung _tidak boleh makan yang aneh-aneh dulu!"

"Memangnya cake itu makanan aneh?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah sembuh, kok! Ayolaah... 1 gigitan saja! Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ya tidak, _hyung. _Kau mengerti arti dari kata-kata itu tidak, sih?" balas Sehun. Remaja labil itu memeletkan lidahnya tanda tidak mempan pada Luhan yang masih mencoba merayu Sehun.

"Tapi Minnie pasti sudah susah payah membelikan itu untukku...~ _Jebal, _Hunniee.."

"_Andwae_. Tunggu sampai besok, _hyung_!"

"_Aish_! Sehun jahat!" seru Luhan, sebal. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan meringkuk di dalam.

Sehun berhenti memeletkan lidahnya kepada Luhan. Selanjutnya, dia menoel gundukan selimut yang mendapat respon diam dari Luhan. Agak merasa bersalah juga.. "_Hyuunngiee_...~"

"Hm."

"Luhannie _hyuuungg_..."

"Ne."

"Lulu _hyung,_" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan. "_Hyung _marah? _Ne_?"

"Hm."

"_Issh, _jangan hanya 'hm' saja, _hyung_! Nggh! _Arraseoo... _Satu potong saja, ya?" pasrah Sehun. 2 detik kemudian, Luhan menyingkirkan selimut dan menatap berbinar-binar pada Sehun yang cemberut.

"_Jinjja_?"

"Satu potong." tekan Sehun. Luhan mengangguk-angguk tak peduli.

"_Ne, nee_. Cepat, ambilkan cake-nya!" perintah Luhan lucu. Sehun menggerutu seraya beranjak pergi.

"... Hihihi." sambil menunggu Sehun, Luhan terkikik mengingat ekspresi pasrah dan cemberut _namdongsaeng_-nya. Ekspresi menggemaskan dari orang yang sangat dicintainya...

CKLEK

"_Hyung._" Sehun masuk. Di tangannya ada piring kecil berisi sepotong cake.

"Aah~ Cake!" seru Luhan, layaknya anak kecil.

Sehun menghela napas. Bila sedang sakit begini, sifat kekanak-kanakkan Luhan bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Yah.. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, sih... Hanya saja dia terkadang bingung, siapa yang '_hyung' _dan _'dongsaeng' _di sini?

"Aku makan sendiri! Aku makan sendiri!"

"Iya, iya, _hyung. _Sabar kenapa?" gerutu Sehun. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan meletakkan piring itu di pangkuan Luhan. "Ini."

"Kyaa~ _Gomawo, _Sehunnie!"

Luhan memakan cake itu dengan lahap. Perpaduan antara rasa Stroberi dan keju meresap dengan lembut di indra pengecapnya yang masih sedikit terasa pahit. Sungmin tidak salah memilihkan cake! _Masshitaa~_

Merasa Sehun terus memerhatikannya, Luhan berhenti melahap cake dan memandang ke arah adik tirinya. "Kau mau cake ini juga, Hunnie?"

"_Aniyo._" Sehun menggeleng. "Dasar! _Hyung _makan seperti balita saja..~" ibu jarinya mengarah ke sudut bibir Luhan dan mengusap dengan lembut krim putih yang berada di sana. "Tidak baik makan cepat-cepat, _hyung_~"

Luhan merona. "_N, nee. Go, gomawo.._"

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Untuk sesaat, keheningan melanda kedua insan itu. Luhan fokus menyelesaikan cake-nya, sedangkan Sehun terdiam mengamati kakak tirinya.

".. Sudah~" Luhan memasukkan potongan terakhir ke mulutnya dan menyerahkan piring yang sudah kosong ke arah Sehun dengan pipi menggembung.

"Hehe. Yaa.." Sehun terkekeh. Dia mengambil piring itu lalu meletakkannya di meja nakas.

"Aku mau tidur, Sehunnie temani, _nee_..." rajuk Luhan. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan mengambil posisi berbaring di samping Luhan.

"Ini hampir malam, _hyung_. Yakin mau tidur sekarang? Nanti tengah malam kau terbangun.."

"Tidak, kok. Tenang saja." geleng Luhan.

"_Arraa, _kau mau dipeluk atau dinyanyikan _lullaby _seperti siang tadi, _hyungie_?" tanya Sehun. Luhan merasakan wajahnya memanas untuk kesekian kalinya. _Namja _imut itupun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Dua-duanya, Hun..~"

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan. "_Ye._"

"_Doeneun mangseolijima, jebal_  
_ Nae simjangeul geodu-oega_  
_ Geurae nalgarogul surok joha_  
_Dalbichjogado noneul gameum bam..._"

-.-

Tap

Tap

Zhoumi melangkah di koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat yang telah dikenalnya menyapa, dan tidak mempertanyakan isi kresek putih berisi buah-buahan dan makanan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dibawa di area kamar elit.

Tapi karena Zhoumi sudah menjadikan rumah sakit ini seperti rumahnya yang kedua, tidak ada yang menegurnya.

Kamar VIP 0032

Henry Lau's room.

"Mochi."

Zhoumi memasuki kamar rawat Henry. Mulutnya mendesah melihat Henry belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

"Mochi, hari ini aku membeli buah-buahan dan mochi asli, lho.."

_Namja _tinggi berambut merah itu meletakkan kresek di meja khusus makanan pasien. Zhoumi pun membuat suara berisik dengan cara mengambil makanan dari dalam kresek dengan asal-asalan.

"Kau mau aku mengupaskan apel? Atau kau mau aku menyuapkan mochi?"

Hening.

"... Aah, aku kelaparan, Mochi..~ Tidak apa-apa, ya, kalau jatah mochi-mu kumakaan~" rengek Zhoumi sambil memegang perutnya yang berbunyi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Henry, dia langsung menyuapkan sepotong mochi bulat ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah.

"Heem.. Enak sekali! Cepatlah bangun, Mochi~! Kau harus mencoba mochi inii.."

".."

Tetap sunyi.

"..." Zhoumi pun terdiam. Selain menelan makanannya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Cklik

"Tuan Zhoumi, ada yang mencari anda." seorang suster datang dan memberitahu Zhoumi.

"_Nee..._ Sebentar." Zhoumi berdiri. Suster tersebut pamit kemudian berlalu.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Zhoumi memandang wajah pucat Henry yang masih 'tertidur'. Dia mengelus pipi tirus di hadapannya, lalu mengecup lama kening Mochi-nya. Lembut dan penuh cinta..

"Aku akan segera kembali, Henry."

Tap

Tap

Tap..

Cklek

...

Pintu kamar tertutup.

Keheningan melingkupi kamar rawat itu.

Perlahan, dahi Henry mengernyit.

Kemudian kedua bola mata yang telah lama tertutup itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris coklat tua yang indah.

Napas terdengar memburu. Uap putih memenuhi permukaan masker oksigen yang ia kenakan.

".. _Ge, gege_..."

-Continued-

Akita : Ngg... Chapter kali ini pendek... *deep bow. Mianhaee... Kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskaan... T_T

Eh, eh! Tapi muncul, lhoo~! Akita seneng bangeett~! *gak nyambung *plakk!

**kyuna minnie**

Youngmin...~ Gimana yaaa, bakalan suka gak yaa, sama Kwangmin? *jahil face *ditabok

Semoga chapter ini disukai juga, nee :D

Gomawo sudah review~!

**KYUMINGswife137**

Hueee.. Miaan, Akita emang suka lemot kalo updatee~! *sembunyi di belakang Xiumma.

Ini KyuMin moment, ^^

Arigatou review-nyaa!

**0312luLuEXOticS**

Heheee, Sehun emang udah ada feeling~ Tapi dia nggak sadar :(

Akita juga sebenernya nggak tega nyiksa Kwangie... Tapi... Kan ada Youngmin! :D *hehe. Tapi Youngmin masih dingin tuh.. Dasar es... *dibekuin beneran

Terima kasih untuk review-nya~

**sarah amanda 520**

Hehehee... Mian udah buat nunggu lamaa~

Mau tau banget? Mari ditunggu hingga akhiir.. *Sama aja *plakk!

.. Nggak tau, tuh! Youngmin, Youngmin! Pikiran kok isinya pacar, pacar, dan pacar! Saudara, kek... *ikut nyolot

Nee, Akita juga mulai puyeng (?) *kibar bendera Jo Twins, eh, bendera putih

Gomawo reviewnya~!

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

Gimana yaaa? *smirk. Saran ditampung, deh~ Soalnya menurut buku tatangsutarma (niru Sule), Akita juga bingung ending-nya :p *digebuk

Ini sudah lanjut~

Gamsahamnida sudah mereview! :)

**Hyemi PiKwangChu**

Annyeong, Akita imnida. Bangapseumnida.. *deep bow

Kalau Hyemi-ssi yeojachingu-nya Kwangmin, Akita istrinya, dong? Hehe *ngarep *dikejar rame-rame

Nee, gwenchana, syukurlah kalau ff sinetron ini banyak yang suka :D

Iyaaa~ Gak apa-apa, kan, Jo Twins-nya kebalik di sini? Hahahaa :3 Yang penting Kwang tetep unyu abiis~ 3

Ini udah update~ Jo Twins moment pasti dibanyakin! Juga couple-couple lain! Ditunggu aja, yaa :)

Ne! Arigatou untuk semangat dan review-nya~! :D

**dian haniehunie**

Luhannya nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok~

Mereka harus bersatu? Oi, kalian harus bersatu, tuh! *teriak ke Jo Twins, KyuMin n HunHan. Triple Couple : Nggak usah teriak juga tau! Kami tuh REAL!

Ehehe.. Ini sudah lanjut, :)

Terima kasih sudah review ya~!

**champions**

Eehh... *blushing

Nee,.. Ini udah update, champions-ssi.. *masih blushing *digampar

Gomawo sudah review nee.. :D

**Kurniati**

Iyaa~! Moment Jo Twins pasti dibanyakin~! :)

Nggak apa-apa, kan, kebalik? :3

Ini lanjut~ Arigatou review-nya~! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter 10**

HunHan/ KyuMin/ Jo Twins/ other couple

Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

Author : Akita Fisayu

"Yah! Itu pemaksaan namanya! Dan _apa_? Menyuruh _seluruh penghuni sekolah _melihat?! Memang kau mau menyuruhku meminta maaf seperti apa, menari ala Bollywood di halaman?" / Henry terpekur. "… _Gege_.." / Jadi, kau mengajakku ke sini untuk.. Minta _putus_?" /Jo Twins, KyuMin, HunHan, KaiDo, ZhouRy, dll./

-000-000-

.

.

"Enghh!"

Jari-jari kurus itu bergerak lemah. Sementara iris _hazel _itu berulang kali terpejam erat, mencoba melawan sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis dan dahinya. Entah mengapa Henry terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Ukh… _Appo_…"

Tangan ringkih itu bergerak semakin liar, mencoba meremas kepalanya tanpa memedulikan jarum infus yang masih tertanam di punggung tangannya.

"Aaakhh!"

Henry mengerang.

_Namja_ itu melepaskan masker oksigennya dengan kasar, lalu meringkuk seraya bergumam cepat bagai kereta ekspress. Matanya bergerak ke sana ke mari, seolah mengawasi… Atau _mencari _sesuatu.

"Hhh… Hh… Hahh…"

"Uuhh…"

Cklek

"Mochi~ Aku kembali…"

Zhoumi melangkah masuk, dengan senyum lebar yang selalu menemaninya selama berada di dekat Henry.

"Mo–"

Zhoumi membeku. Matanya melebar. Yang terlihat oleh retinanya bukan lagi ranjang sunyi, rapi, tapi ranjang yang berantakan dan.. Dan Henry yang meringkuk di sudut ranjang!

Tangan kurus yang berdarah –mungkin karena jarum infusnya tertarik dengan paksa– itu meremas surai hitam dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Bahkan tampak setitik air mata di pelupuk mata Henry yang sipit. Alat-alat kedokteran lain yang sebelumnya terpasang, seperti masker oksigen, berhamburan di bawah ranjang. Keadaannya benar-benar _**mengenaskan.**_

"AARGHH!" Henry menjerit. Remasan di kepalanya berubah, dia menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat. Terlihat frustasi.

"Henry! Henry! Apa yang terjadi?! Demi Tuhan…!" Zhoumi berlari menghampiri Henry, panik. Dia meremas kedua tangan Henry dan memaksanya menjauh dari kepala mungil itu. "Henry!?"

"AAAAAHH! Pergii! PERGIII!"

"HENRY! Ini aku! Sadarlah! Akh!"

Zhoumi melepaskan tangannya yang digigit kuat-kuat oleh Henry, tapi secepat kilat kembali menahan kedua tangan Henry yang membabi buta.

"Sakit! Pergii! Aaaaahhh!"

"DOKTER! DOKTER!" teriak Zhoumi putus asa. Sambil menahan kedua tangan Henry yang terus berontak dengan satu cengkraman, tangannya yang lain menggapai bel pemanggil dokter yang terletak di sebelah ranjang.

"DOKTER..! Kemari… Astaga, Henry! Kau kenapa, _chagi_…?!"

Zhoumi ketakutan. Ya, dia ketakutan melihat Henry. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Mochi-nya itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini..

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP!

Derap kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar. Detik kemudian pintu kamar terbuka kasar, memperlihatkan Dokter dan 3 perawat yang panik.

"Ada apa, Zhoumi-_ssi_?"

"Henry! Tiba-tiba saat aku kembali, dia sudah terbangun dan… Dia kacau.. Aku…" racau Zhoumi. Dia merengkuh Henry ke dalam pelukannya. Seakan tidak merasakan sakit saat _namja _yang baru tersadar dari koma itu menggigiti bahunya, memukul dadanya, atau menarik rambutnya ganas.

"Zhoumi-_ssi_! Tolong menyingkir, kami akan menanganinya!" Dokter tersebut mengisyaratkan pada salah satu perawat _namja _untuk menahan Henry, sedangkan 2 perawat _yeoja _menarik dan membawa Zhoumi pergi.

"Dokter!" seru Zhoumi. Sesaat sebelum mengikuti langkah perawat yang menuntunnya keluar.

"Ya?"

"Jangan sakiti Henry…"

Dokter tersenyum samar. "Tidak akan, Zhoumi-_ssi_."

**-.-**

"_Mwo_?!"

.

.

Kyuhyun meringis. Di depannya, ada Sunny yang melotot dan Seungri yang bersikap 'Itu-salah-mu-sendiri-_pabbo_'.

Sekarang Kyuhyun, Sunny, dan Seungri berada di salah satu restoran di daerah Gangnam. Kyuhyun langsung menelpon kedua orang itu begitu insiden 'Tanpa-sengaja-mengusir-BunnyMin-dari-rumah' terjadi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang! Singkirkan game-game _oppa _dan cobalah lebih peka pada Sungmin _oppa_! _Omooo… Jeongmalyo_…" Sunny mendengus. "Kasihan Sungmin _oppa_!"

"Engg… Sebenarnya bukan gara-gara game.. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak pernah bisa mengabaikan buku-bukuku…" ujar Kyuhyun, gugup.

"Nah!" Telunjuk Sunny terangkat cepat dan teracung di depan batang hidung Kyuhyun yang terkejut.

"Apalagi gara-gara buku! Cih.. Sebenarnya yang lebih menarik perhatian _oppa _itu makhluk hidup yang super seksi atau benda mati yang, 1000% yakin, tidak ada seksinya sama sekali?!" omel Sunny.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Seungri sweatdrop mendengar perbandingan itu.

"E, eng.. Sunny… Tenangkan dirimu dulu.." Seungri menepuk bahu Sunny. Menenangkan _yeojachingu_-nya.

"Tapi _oppa_! Kyuhyun _oppa _mengusir Sungmin _oppa_! Apa yang dirasakan _oppa _kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama pada _oppa_?" rengek Sunny. "Si _Evil _ini harus diberi pelajaran, _oppa_!"

"Kenapa tidak…" Seungri berbisik di telinga Sunny.

Kyuhyun menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan ngeri. Berdoa dalam hati agar sang titisan Iblis Junior (?) tidak membisikkan ide-ide nista.

"… Ide bagus, _oppa_!" seringai Sunny.

Bahkan seringai yang selalu gagal karena malah menambah kadar keimutan Sunny itu kini tampak benar-benar mengerikan. Kyuhyun –sebagai raja Evil– bergidik merasakan aura setan yang menguar.

"Su, Sun…"

"Cho Kyu Hyun! Besok kau harus melakukan cara apapun untuk meminta maaf! Tapi pastikan seluruh sekolah melihat aksimu itu! Jika tidak…"

"Kami akan menyuruh Ahra _noona / eonni _untuk menghancurkan semua game-mu!" ucap SeungSun, kompak.

Kyuhyun melotot.

"Yah! Itu pemaksaan namanya! Dan _apa_? Menyuruh _seluruh penghuni sekolah _melihat?! Memang kau mau menyuruhku meminta maaf seperti apa, menari ala Bollywood di halaman?" amuk Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat _hyung _menari hula-hula. Tapi ya.. Terserahlah." Gumam Seungri. Sunny menyikut perut Seungri.

"Untung aku punya nomor Ahra _noona_. Tidak ada ruginya mengumpulkan nomor-nomor dari orang-orang terdekat KwangSungHan _oppa_. Hehehe..." Kekeh Sunny.

"Kalian..!"

"Sudahlah, _hyung,_" Seungri menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Selamat berjuang!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas kesal saat SeungSun berlalu, membayar makanan mereka. Meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah-tengah kekalutan.

'Aku harus bagaimanaa?'

-.-

Di luar kamar VIP

Zhoumi mondar-mandir gelisah. 2 perawat yang tadi menggiringnya keluar sudah masuk lagi untuk membantu Dokter sambil membawa alat-alat medis yang diperlukan.

"Ini sudah setengah jam…" bisik Zhoumi gelisah.

Sebelumnya dia tidak menyangka Henry akan mengalami histeria begitu terbangun dari koma. _ Namja _yang sangat dicintainya itu terlihat kesakitan… Juga seperti tidak mengenalnya.

Kenapa…?

Bagaimana bisa…?

Zhoumi merasa lelah. Seandainya dulu dia tidak memeluk Victoria… Seandainya dia tidak menerima tawarannya untuk bergabung di klub basket… Hh.

Pasti Henry masih berada di sisinya. Bersamanya di China. Bukan di rumah sakit di Korea. Dan tidak mengalami rasa sakit ataupun koma yang begitu panjang.

"Mochi.."

Tep

Dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Henry.

Zhoumi sontak berdiri. "Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Henry?!"

"Tenanglah, Zhoumi-_ssi_. Mari kita bicara di ruangan saya…" hibur Dokter. Raut wajah Dokter bernama Ok Taec Yeon itu menampakkan kelelahan. Membuat Zhoumi sedikit banyak merasa bersalah.

"_Nee."_

Kedua _namja _berjalan pelan menuju suatu ruangan dengan papan nama 'Dr. Ok Taec Yeon' di pintunya.

Begitu masuk, Zhoumi melihat dinding berwarna putih dan hijau pucat, beberapa pigura foto, meja kerja, kursi, sofa kecil, rak buku mini, dan lemari kaca berisi obat-obatan.

"Silakan duduk."

Zhoumi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Mengamati Taecyeon yang duduk di seberangnya sambil membolak-balik suatu catatan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Henry?" tanya Zhoumi, tak sabar.

"Dia mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya, kan? Itu membuat salah satu memori yang paling ingin dilupakannya malah terbayang berulang-ulang. Karena itu memori yang ingin dilupakan, otaknya bereaksi dan membuatnya kesakitan." Jelas Taecyeon.

"Tapi.. Dia juga histeris… Seperti bukan hanya sakit kepala yang dideritanya.." gumam Zhoumi.

"Itu reaksi yang wajar. Dia mengamuk dan menjerit untuk melampiaskan kesakitannya."

Zhoumi mengangguk.

Sesaat, keduanya kembali terdiam. Sampai Zhoumi teringat sesuatu, "Dokter tadi bilang memori yang ingin dilupakan? Apa itu semacam trauma?"

"… Mungkin. Apa sebelum koma dia mengalami peristiwa yang buruk?" tanya Taecyeon balik.

Zhoumi terdiam. Peristiwa buruk… Dia tidak tahu peristiwa mana yang buruk bagi Henry. Tapi.. Ada satu peristiwa sebelum kecelakaan yang Zhoumi ingat, dan yakini sebagai 'memori yang ingin dilupakan'. "Ya.."

Taecyeon menatapnya lama. ".. Begitu. Usahakan apapun atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan peristiwa itu tidak muncul di depan Henry. Saya khawatir itu akan membuatnya kembali histeris…"

_Apa?_

'Usahakan apapun atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan peristiwa itu tidak muncul di depan Henry.'

Apa maksudnya?

Maksudnya… Zhoumi harus menghilang dari hadapan Henry, begitu? Menghilang dari pandangan Mochi-nya?

"Dokter…"

"Saya tahu. Anda pasti salah seorang yang berhubungan dengan peristiwa buruk itu, kan?" sela Taecyeon. Zhoumi kaget, tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Sudah saya duga.."

"Lalu, apakah itu artinya aku harus menghilang?" tanya Zhoumi, mulai tertekan. "Apa itu artinya Henry akan kembali trauma jika melihatku...? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Taecyeon terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Kita lihat saja. Mari kita pergi ke kamar rawat Henry."

Zhoumi menurut.

Tap

Tap

…

Kamar VIP 0032

Henry duduk bersandar di _headboard _ranjang. Seluruh luka di tangan dan kepalanya sudah diobati, dan baju pasiennya sudah diganti. Pandangannya kosong, seolah hanya raganya yang berada di sana.

Bahkan ketika Zhoumi mendekatinya, dia tetap tidak bereaksi.

Srett

Zhoumi duduk di tepi ranjang. Jemarinya terulur. "Mochi… _Nae _Mochi.."

DEG

Tubuh Henry menegang saat jari-jari Zhoumi mengelus pipi tirusnya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "…" bibirnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar.

"Henry…"

Henry masih tidak merespon.

"Henry.. Mochi… Ini aku, Zhoumi." Ucap Zhoumi,lembut.

"…" Henry diam. Kepalanya tetap menunduk.

Zhoumi pun perlahan membawa Henry ke dalam pelukannya. Aksi diam Henry membuatnya putus asa. Dan sakit…

Sementara Henry tidak melawan ataupun membalas pelukan itu. Hanya menurut ketika Zhoumi meletakkan kepala di dada bidangnya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Keheningan yang menyesakkan menemani mereka.

.

Tes

.

Tes

.

.. _Tangisan_…

Tak lama, Zhoumi melepas pelukannya. Memegang kedua bahu Henry secara erat, ditempelkannya keningnya di kening sang _namja _mungil. Mengunci iris coklat itu dengan mata obsidiannya yang sedikit memerah dan basah.

"… _Saranghae, _Henry Lau."

Zhoumi mencium kening Henry, kemudian bangkit. Setelah menatap Henry dengan penuh perasaan, _namja _berambut merah itu berbalik lalu berjalan keluar. Menemui Taecyeon yang menunggu di luar kamar.

Klap-

Henry terpekur. "… _Gege_.."

-.-

Taman. Tempat YoungKrys.

"Ayo, _oppa_! Ayunkan lebih tinggi!" tawa riang Krystal terdengar. _Yeoja _cantik itu memekik girang saat ayunan yang didudukinya mengayun lebih tinggi.

"Hahahaha!" Youngmin juga tertawa. Tangannya mendorong ayunan Krystal begitu benda besi itu kembali turun.

"Hahaa~ Sudaah, _oppa_! Cukuup~" pinta Krystal.

Youngmin menurut. Dia menghentikan laju ayunan dan membantu Krystal turun dari ayunan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman.

"Aaah! Senangnyaa~ Lain kali ayo kita bermain ayunan lagi, _oppa_!" ucap Krystal sambil meregangkan badannya. Youngmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _yeojachingu_-nya.

"Turunkan berat badanmu lebih dulu!" ledek Youngmin. Krystal cemberut, dan memukul lengan Youngmin.

"Enak saja! _Oppa _bilang aku berat!?" protes Krystal.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bilang turunkan berat badan. Bukan berarti kau berat!" kilah Youngmin.

"Sama saja!" Krystal memeletkan lidahnya.

Selanjutnya, pasangan itu terdiam. Youngmin menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya, sedangkan Krystal hanya terdiam seraya memandang Youngmin, mengagumi betapa tampannya _namjachingu_-nya.

"_Oppa_..."

"Ya?" Youngmin membuka kedua matanya, menoleh menatap Krystal. "Ada apa?"

"Aku.. Aku..." Krsytal menggigit bibir.

Youngmin menggenggam tangan Krystal lembut. "Katakanlah, _chagi_."

Sebelumnya, Krystal mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku.. Dijodohkan, _oppa_."

JDEER!

Backsound petir menyambar terdengar memekakkan dalam imajinasi Youngmin. Wajah _namja _berambut pirang itu langsung berubah pucat.

"Di.. Jodoh.. Kan?" tanya Youngmin, terbata-bata. Krystal mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku ke sini untuk.. Minta _putus, _Krys?"

Tenggorokan Youngmin tercekat ketika mengatakan hal itu. Menatap penuh ketegangan pada Krystal yang mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"... Tentu tidak, _oppa_!" jawab Krystal, jarinya memilin-milin ujung baju.

"Namanya Lee Hong Ki, anak pemilik Lee corp. Dia baru dikenalkan kepadaku tadi pagi. Kedua orang tua kami ingin kami lebih dekat secara, _pribadi_... Dan, maka dari itu kami baru dijodohkan. Pertunangan akan dilangsungkan kalau kami berdua merasa cocok." cerita Krystal.

"Apa.. Kau berniat membatalkan perjodohan itu, Krys? Dan memilih bersamaku?" tanya Youngmin, penuh harap.

Krystal diam sebentar. "Entahlah, _oppa_.." desahnya. "Aku berniat membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti apa adanya. Yah, mungkin setelah beberapa waktu, aku bisa memilih di antara _oppa _dan Lee Hong Ki."

Youngmin memeluk Krystal, menyandarkan kepala _yeoja _itu di dadanya, dan mengelus-elus lengan sang pewaris Jung corp. itu."... Ya, biarkan semuanya mengalir. _Saranghae, chagi_."

"_Nado saranghae, oppa_."

Lagi-lagi Youngmin merasa aneh. Hampir tak ada secuil pun rasa takut akan kehilangan cinta saat Krystal mengatakan akan dijodohkan.

-.-

Malam hari. Cho's House.

.

.

Tok

Tok

"Biar kubuka!" seru Kyuhyun. Dia langsung melempar bukunya ke sembarang arah dan berlari mendahului _noona_-nya yang ikut menghampiri pintu.

Ara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kesal. Lalu memutuskan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam, yang mulai hari ini akan dilakukannya secara rutin. _Appa _dan _Eomma _memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang selama 2 tahun agar _Appa _bisa fokus menyelesaikan kuliah tingkat akhir dan mengembangkan perusahaan baru di sana.

CKLEK!

"Ah! Tiang Listrik!" sungut Kyuhyun, melihat Zhoumi yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Kenapa bukan Sungmin, sih?

"_Annyeong_." sapa Zhoumi, datar.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Kemudian mulai mengamati Zhoumi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tubuh tingginya terbalut mantel hitam selutut, lalu celana hitam. Rambutnya juga masih berantakan dan berwarna merah. Mobil Audi hitam sepupunya itu juga terparkir manis di luar pagar.

'Lalu apa yang membuat Mimi _ge _seperti mayat hidup berjalan? Hmm.'

"Kui Xian, apa kau akan membiarkanku terus berada di depan pintu?" tanya Zhoumi, mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik mengamati dan mengira-ngira penyebab keanehan sepupunya.

"A, ah, iya. Ayo masuk."

Zhoumi menggumamkan '_gomawo_' lalu masuk. Diikuti Kyuhyun yang masih dihantui penasaran.

"Siapa, Kyu?" seru Ara dari dalam dapur.

"Ini aku, _jiejie_." kata Zhoumi, seraya melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungnya di tiang gantungan untuk topi dan mantel yang terletak di sebelah pintu.

"Eh? ZHOUMI! Kapan kau tiba dari China? Kau berlibur, ya?" Ara tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyuman girang di wajahnya. Memang, Cho bersaudara sangat akrab dengan sepupu mereka yang berasal dari China itu.

"Aku sudah lama di Korea, _jiejie_. Tapi aku ada urusan, jadi _mian, _aku baru bisa bermain ke sini." Zhoumi tersenyum tipis. Ara mengangguk, kemudian menyuruh Zhoumi ke dapur untuk membantunya membawakan makanan-makanan yang baru selesai dimasak. Ckckck.

"Eh, Kyu, si Zhoumi kenapa?" bisik Ara pada Kyuhyun.

"_Molla, noona_! Aku sendiri heran." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dia seperti kehilangan semangat hidup... Lihat, mukanya muram dan jalannya malas-malasan."

"Belum makan, mungkin. Makanya tidak semangat." pendapat Kyuhyun, asal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera makan! Untung aku sudah masak banyak!" sahut Ara, semangat. Kakak beradik tersebut segera berjalan ke ruang makan, di mana Zhoumi sedang menata makanan-makanan di atas meja makan.

"Wah! _N__oona _masak daging semur, mie, ayam goreng, sup daging...!"

"Kenapa sup sayurnya tidak kau sebutkan, Kyu?" sindir Ara. Kyuhyun mencibir pada Ara.

"Aku tidak mau makan sayur, titik!"

"_Yaa_, tidak bisa! Aku sudah susah payah memasaknya! Makan, Evil, makan!" paksa Ara. Dia buru-buru duduk dan menyendokkan sup sayur ke dalam mangkuk Kyuhyun.

"_Andwae_!" Kyuhyun mendorong mangkuk dengan cepat, membuat kuahnya sedikit terciprat.

"Kyu, sayur itu baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

"_Ani, ani, ani_!"

Zhoumi hanya diam. Duduk di kursinya dan memandang KyuAra yang masih berdebat soal sayur-sayuran. Sebagai tamu, meski dia sudah kelaparan, dia harus menunggu tuan rumah tenang dan menyilakannya mengambil makanan.

"... Ah, di mana _Ahjussi _dan _Ahjumma_..?"

Kyuhyun dan Ara menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"_Appa _dan _Eomma _akan tinggal di Jepang selama 2 tahun. _Appa _harus menyelesaikan kuliah dan perusahaan baru di sana. Mereka akan pulang sesekali. _Waeyo, _Mi?" tanya Ara. Momen Ara menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk menuang kembali isi mangkuknya ke dalam panci sayur. *o.O

"Ooh, begitu." Zhoumi mengangguk. Lalu kembali menatap hidangan-hidangan di depannya.

Ara tersadar.

"_AIGOO_! Ayo, ayo, makan! Zhoumi, kenapa kau tidak mulai makan dari tadi?! Ayo! KYU! Kemana sayur-sayurmu!?" teriak Ara. Dia mengambil piring Zhoumi dan mengisinya dengan semua lauk pauk, dan beberapa sendok nasi. Mangkuknya juga diisi sup sayur dan sup daging.

Kyuhyun ikut mengambil makanan, tapi tak melirik sedikit pun ke arah panci sayur.

"Mari makan..."

Tiga orang itu makan dengan tenang. Meski Ara terkadang berusaha menyempilkan sayur di piring Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang langsung mengembalikan sayur tersebut atau membuangnya ke bawah kursi.

...

10 menit kemudian.

Ara selesai mencuci piring dan sekarang mereka bertiga sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"Kau mau pulang ke China, Mi?" tanya Ara.

"Ah.. Itu." Zhoumi terdiam sejenak. "Ya.. Aku akan pulang ke China."

"Heh?" mendengar itu, Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. Menatap Zhoumi aneh dan bingung. "Lalu.. _Dia _sudah sadar?"

"_Dia _siapa?" tanya Ara, bingung.

"Henry Lau. _Jiejie_ kenal, kan? _Namja _imut yang selalu bersamaku..." Zhoumi tersenyum kecil.

"Ooh! _Namja _lucu yang pipinya _chubby _itu! Memang kenapa? Apanya yang sudah sadar?" Ara memberondong pertanyaan dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Dia kecelakaan dan koma, _jiejie_. Aku membawanya ke Korea untuk dirawat... Itu urusan yang aku bilang tadi." jawab Zhoumi pelan. Ara menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, merasa bersalah.

"_Mianhae_, Mi... Lalu? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

"_Noona_! Aku sudah menanyakannya tadi!" teriak Kyuhyun, kesal.

".. Dia sudah sadar." lirih Zhoumi. "Tapi.. Aku punya satu permintaan."

KyuAra kompak memandangnya. "Apa?"

"Tolong.. Aku ingin menitipkan Henry di sini. Bolehkah..?"

"Kenapa _gege _tidak membawanya ke China...? Bukankah dia sudah sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun, heran.

Zhoumi menghela napas. Kemudian menceritakan perihal Henry yang histeris begitu bangun sampai Taecyeon yang menyarankan untuk menghilang sebentar dari kehidupan Henry, untuk kebaikan mereka berdua.

"... Begitulah."

".. _M, mwo_?! Tapi, _gege_... Apa yang akan _gege _lakukan di China?"

"Aku akan kuliah.. Dan bekerja di perusahaan _Appa_. Mungkin akan butuh waktu lama.." Zhoumi menerawang.

Ara tersenyum, ditepuknya bahu Zhoumi lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, titipkanlah Henry. _Appa _dan _Eomma _pasti tidak akan keberatan." ujarnya.

"_Nee. Gomawo, jiejie, _Kyu..."

Zhoumi, Kyuhyun dan Ara tersenyum. Itulah keluarga, saling membantu di kala salah seorang anggotanya kesusahan.

"... Jadi, kapan kita bisa membawa Henry ke rumah?"

"Secepatnya." jawab Ara, cepat.

-To Be Continued-

Akita : Ah, ya.. Mianhae.. Lagi-lagi Akita telat update ._.v Mana pendek lagii... :'( *readers : udah jamurannn! Akita : Miaann *plakk

**.**

**0312luLuEXOticS**

Si Kyu mulai frustrasi, wkwkk~ Apalagi sekarang diancam sama SeungSun *pukpuk *pletakk

Samaa! Akita udah nyiapin handycam, kamera, ponsel, dll.! Kryyssss...! Kenapa ganggu teruss? T_T *Krystal : yang nulis siapa? *sebal

Kai sakit.. Si Kkamjong sakit? o.o *plakk jadi sesuatu lhoo, buat Kai~ Tapi yaa.. Begitulah \(^o^)/

Sehun so sweet~ Lulu so lucuu (?), hehehe :D

Favorit kita sama~ *toss. Tapi Akita lebih suka versi EXO M... Heee ._.v

Ini sudah lanjut :)

Gomawo reviewnyaa~! :*

**sarah amanda 520**

Nggak seruu~ Youngmin belum suka Kwangmin tapi udah seenaknya aja main cipok :p *digampar #thehehe

Tenang.. Bakal dimutilasiin dulu sama 'anak-anak'nyaa~ *read:anak2 KyuMin

Kkamjong sakit~ Kenapa pas Akita sakit nggak ada yang nanyaiin? *plakk. Tenang.. Jawabannya ada di chapter depan ;) *pletakk

Iyaaa~ \./ Sayangnya Henry tiba-tiba trauma gitu... Makanya Mimi harus pergiii :'(

Arigatou sudah mereview! :D

**dian deer**

Ahahaa~ Happy ending? Liat aja yaa :D *plakk

Iyaa.. Youngjae dkk. kejaam! Mereka nyiksa Kwang sampe kayak gitu... T_T *B.A.P geng : sapa yang nulis? Akita : peacee~

Hehehe, Sehunnie romantis kalo deket Luhan ajaa :D Mau jadi Luhan? Kalo gitu Akita mau jadi Kwangmin! :D *di death glare Youngmin

Terima kasih reviewnya~ :)

**KYUMINGswife137**

KyuMin moment ntar dibanyakin kokk~ *pukpuk. Tunggu, nee? :)

Huweeee... Ini update lemoott... Mianhae, nee? T_T

Henry udah sadar, lhoo! *tebar confetti. Jo Twins dikitt? Kemarin-kemarin udah banyak lhoo~ Besok pasti dibanyakin lagi! :D

Nee, gomawo sudah mereview! :*

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

YEY! Mochiii~! *nari bareng Zhoumi *digampar Henry

Kenapa Jo Twins? o.O Mereka berantem lagi? Apa? Apa? *Jo Twins : Thor... Akita : Apa? o_o

Nee~ Arigatou reviewnyaa~ :D

**Byakuu**

Gwenchana, kok :)

Makasiih... *blushing *plakk

Ini mah selalu update lamaa... Mian :'(

Terima kasih sudah review! :)

**BabySuLayDo**

Jo Twins bikin geregetaan.. *indeed *pletaak. Si Kembar yang bikin gemes! :3

Nee, Young yang jadi seme. Biasanya emang Kwangmin, tapi Akita lebih suka Young jadi seme di ff ini :)

Kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya~ ;)

**Hyemi PiKwangChu**

Momen Jo Twins harus unyu-unyu, dong~ haha :D Makin ngefans? Yey~! ^^

Ckckck... Selama si Young gak cinta Kwang, gak akan Akita buat ciuman sama Kwang! *goyang2 (?) jari *Young : Thor! Loe yang nulis kalo gue suka nyiksa Kwangie! #sewot

Hehehee, Hyemi-ssi mencoba membuka mata hati Youngmin yaa? Tenangg.. Tunggu aja chapter-chapter depan :)

-Banyakin? OK~ Bareng couple lain yaahh ;)

-Buang Krystal? Habis ini keliatannya dia masih nempel sama Young deh ._.

-Ohohooo.. Gimana yaa? *grin *plakk

-HunHan nyatuu? Saran ditampung~ :*

-Krystal ma Hongki.. Hmm... *digampar

-Yeeyy~! Terserah Akita lho yaa :D

Nee, gak apa-apa :)

Arigatou sudah mereview! :*

**Ryu**

Nee, Akita emang bikin rumit~ Makanya judulnya Complicated. Se-complicated jadwal Akita buat ngupdatee...~ *pletakk *duaar!

Gomawo reviewnya! :D

**Kurniati**

Eeehh? Saking lamanya update, sampe lupa cerita awaal? MIANHAEE... *nangis guling2 T_T

Iyaaa.. Walau kebalik, tetep so sweet ;)

Terima kasih sudah review :D

**zipaaaayy**

Penasaran? Ikuti terus ceritanya, nee :)

Kamsahamnida reviewnyaa~ ;D

**Riyoung Kim**

Ini sudah lanjut, chingu :D

Arigatou sudah mereview :)

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

-Hubungan si Kembar ribeet, emang sebenarnya seme tuh Kwang~ Tapi Akita ubah Young yang jadi seme di sinii :) HunHan progressnya chapter depaan~

-HunHan sama Jo Twins krisis? Hehee.. Kyungie ntar muncul..~ Kai kurang kerjaan banget noh, tebar pesona sama si Hun -_-

-Sehun emang pabbo.. Bikin Lulu nangis T_T Kyu jugaa.. Seme yang suka seenaknyaa, ckckck *geleng2 *plakk

-ZhouRy awal-awal langsung penuh cobaan.. Sabarr *pukpuk. KwangSungHan emang trio yang galau akan cintaa..

-Tenang, chingu~ Yang ada di depan rumah Ming itu setan, kok.. :D *pletakk. Ikutan pukpuk-in KwangHan.

-Nggaakk.. Kyu nggak ikutan pertukaran pelajar.. Yang ikut itu kembarannya Kwang.. :D Lulu kecelakaan tapi baik-baik aja, kok.. :)

-APAAA? Kkamjong yang nabrak Luhann?! KKAMJOONGG.. *tereak pake toa. Kai : Apaan?! Seenaknya nuduh orang nggak bersalahh! Akita : Ooh.. o.O

-Jo Twins akur~ Tapi Young masih sok jutek gitu... *plakk. Ming kalo marah sangarr... Makanya, Kyu bisa dibilang Seme-seme takut Uke (?)

-Mochi udah sadar, lhoo~ \(^_^)/ Iya, tuh, udah jahat, main ngusir pula! Dasar Kyuuu.. Ming pasti ngambek! Akita jamin ituu..

Nee, terima kasih sudah review! :)

**yuliafebry  
**

Hehee, gwenchana :)

KaiSoo ntar ada, kook.. Ditunggu yaa.. Apa? Si Kkamjong mau mati? O.O Akita gak akan biarin! Enak ajaa.. Perannya belum tuntas udah main mati gitu... *digampar

Nee, gak apa-apa! Akita malah seneng! Makasih sarannya! *deep bow

Kamsahamnida reviewnya! :D


End file.
